Harry's Secret Admirer
by cupcakes-20
Summary: Happy times and more tiring and stressful times come with dating the infamous Harry Potter... that is something Ginny Weasley has had to come to face. Read on to learn what happens when stress like emotional mood swings and a duel knock on their door.
1. Getting there

Disclaimers note: none of these characters are mine except for the few that i have created. the rest belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

**Harry's Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 1**

**Returning to Hogwarts**

" Ginny dear, you better get dressed, today your going back to Hogwarts," Molly Weasley said,carefully shaking her daughter

" Yes, mummy, just five,...yawn...more minutes," Ginny replied sleepily, rolling over and going back to bed

" No, not five more minutes, you need to get up, ...NOW, we're leaving in an hour!" she replied hastily as she heard a bang in the kitchen

" What now, my goodness I cannot get one thing done with those two around, GEORGE, FRED, CLEAN IT UP, THIS INSTANT,'' Mrs. Wealsey said as she began to run out of Ginny's room " UP! Ginny! now!" she said one last time as she ran down the steps, avoiding the on coming Ron Weasley

Ginny sighed and began to get up reluctantly. She was excited to go to Hogwarts again, but she dreaded getting up from her nice warm bed. Ginny loved sleeping, reading, and of course admiring her one true love, Harry Potter. Every time she thought about him, her stomach felt as if a million monarch butterflies took off at one time, but she couldn't help thinking about him, she was absolutely crazy about him. The only problem was that he had a thing for Hermione, not her, but this year that was going to change. Because Ginny had changed, and in the males eyes in a good way. Let's just say, Ginny's shirt size, was a bit bigger.

She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out the tightest outfit that she could find. It was a red halter top, with a fringing collar and blue jeans with a small hole in the knees. She went over to her dresser and began to do her hair, but she wasn't sure how to fix her hair, after all she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was 16 and in the sixth year. Therefore Ginny decided on a popular hair style. She put her hair into a lose pony tail, so that a small strand of her bright red hair would fall into her face.

_" There," she said in approval " I think that will catch his attention,"_

" Ginny honey, are you ready?" she hear Mrs. Weasley call up

" Yes mum, I will be down in a minute," she replied as she picked up her suit case, books, and trunk and began to lug them down the long staircase

" Hey, Ron, come here and help me with these bags," Ginny said as she began to drop her purse

" Okay,coming," Ron said, as he looked at all of her stuff

" What the bloody Hell are you taking two bags for!" he said taking the trunk and owl from her

" Ronald, I am a sixteen year old girl, I have a lot of stuff, Okay?" she asked, as she started down the stairs again

" Don't call me 'Ronald' or I'll drop these bags and go find something useful to do," Ron replied sending her a dirty look

" Whatever, just hurry up, mum is going to lose her head if we don't get this into the car in the next five minutes, " Ginny stated as she ran out of the front door,heading towards the rental car.

" Ron, Fred,Ginny,George,Arthur,are we all ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she began counting the bags that were in the trunk

" Yes, mum, yes Molly," they all replied as they got into the rental car.

It was a tight fit but somehow they all managed to get in, and,...have room to breath. Fred and George had graduated a year ago, but they had decided that they would try to get jobs there. And they succeeded. George was going to be the new flying director,considering Madam Hooch had retired, and Fred was going to be te new divination teacher. Fred had always had a knack for that kind of stuff, but he chose to keep that to himself. When he heard that Professor Trelawney had quit, due to the birth of quints, he jumped to the chance of getting that job. They were very excited to try out their new jobs, so they had began working out there class plans.

Ginny on the other hand was, very nervous to return. She wanted Harry to approver of her changes,but what if he didn't. What if he had actually liked her the way she had been before? Ginny didn't know what to do, she was so worried. She knew that the only way to calm herself down was to read. So she pulled out her favorite book that Hermione had told her about. It was called Larry Topper The Muggle. She absolutely loved it, and she was already on chapter ten, eventhough, she had just begun it the day before.

For the next thirty minutes everyone was quite, some reading, some studying, and others just silently looking out the window. But Mr. Weasley broke the silence by saying " Okay, everyone, we're here, now when I park you all get out, make sure to get your own bags,"

As soon as the car was stopped everyone got out and made a mad dash to the trunk, each taking their own bags and carrying them towards the train station.

When they made it to the entrance of 9 3/4, Fred and George went first running as fast as possible through the pillar. Next went Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then last went Ginny and Ron. As they entered the platform they heard the familiar whistle of the train, and they knew what that meant, it was beginning to take off.

" BLOODY HELL, ITS LEAVING MUM," Ron shouted as the conductor stepped onto the train

" RUN KIDS HOP ON! HURRY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as the train began to make the whistling once again

They all ran as fast as possible jumping onto the train, Ginny was the first to get on,then somehow the rest of them made it onto the train just as it began moving.

" God, that was stressfully," Ginny said as she looked over at her pale brothers

" You sure are observant," Ron said sarcastically

" Thanks, RONALD," Ginny said as Ron began turning red as a cherry

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT," Ron screamed as he saw one of his best friends walking down the aisle

" Hi Hermione," he said as he walked over to her trying to ignore his sister

When Ginny noticed that Hermione was walking towards her she burst out into a run and flung her arms around her friend.

" Hi, Hermione, you look great," she said looking admiringly at her friends outfit

" Hi, Gin, you look pretty good yourself," Hermione said as she returned the hug

" Do you two want to come sit with Harry and me?'' she asked looking at Ron and then back at Ginny

" Yeah sure," they both said in unison

" Okay right this way," she replied as she began to walk down the hallway towards the compartment

When they had reached the compartment, and Ginny and Harry had seen each other, everything went silent. Ginny's mouth dropped open, and Harry seemed to be a mirror, mocking Ginny's action. They both were stunned at the person that stood in front of the other. Neither of them moved or seemed to breath, Ginny didn't know what to do, she was dumbfounded.

A/N: There ya go, my very first chapter to my second story. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do and I also hope for some reviews. In advance, I apologize for my lack of brains, I may be a straight 'A' student and all but I am a real blond. And I would also like to remind everyone ahead of time, before I start to get nasty reviews, that **_this is a fic_**. It **_isn't_** going to be published therefore I can be as creative as I want. And I have so far, in the next chapters you will notice a couple of things that I have changed, please don't flame. I don't mind them, but I'd rather have constructive criticism. Thanks very much, please please review! I would really REALLY appreciate it!

Love you all loads!

Cupcakes-20

aka Lissy


	2. The Intense Train Ride

A/N: thanks for reviewing wyntermajic,im glad you like it, i really have to start reading your fanfics, i am so rude arent i, gosh, well here you go, chapter 2:

**Chapter 2**

**The Intence Train Ride**

_" Bloody Hell, when did she get those............bloody hell," _Harry thought still standing there with his mouth wide open

_" Oh, my,god, when did he get all of those muscles, and look at his eyes, could he get much more attractive, I THINK NOT!"_ Ginny said to herself as she looked at Harry, trying to think of something to say

_" What did I just say, I cant like Ginny, she's my best friend's sister, I like Hermione remember," _Harry scolded himself trying to get a glance a Hermione who had sat down and begun to talk to Ron

" Hi, Ginny, how've you been," Harry said, as he finally came out of his trance

" Um,..good. You?" Ginny asked as she shook her head trying to regain consiousness

" Great," he replied as he went over to her and shook her hand and then sat down,opposite from Ron and Hermione

" Come sit down," said Harry, patting the cushion next to him

" Okay, so are you excited to get back to Hogwarts, I sure am," Ginny said, sitting down next to him, she suddenly couldnt feel her fingers, he was awfully close to her, and it was making her nervous

" Yeah same here,.......................well, I am a bit nervous to be head boy, but hardly any if none" he replied as he put an unsure look on his face

" Your head boy?" Ginny asked trying to keep calm, she was head girl, that means that their rooms would be attached. Dumbledore had made her head girl because he thought that she was responsible enough to take the job, and she couldnt be happier, now that she knew that Harry's room was going to be closer to hers.

" Yup, didnt Ron tell you?" he asked looking over at Ron with a questioning look

" What did I do now?!?!" Ron asked suddenly, he didnt know what was going on but as soon as he heard his name and saw Harry's face he had quickly figured out that he had done _something_

" No, he didnt, but thats okay, I found out all the same, just a little late," Ginny said giving Ron an aggravated look, and then smiling at Harry

" What _didnt _I do, whats going on! Will someone please help me?" her brother said looking even more confused and aggravated than Nevile Longbottom when Pr. Snape told him to make a very complicated potion.

" Nothing, Ron,calm down, you might hurt yourself," Harry said laughing very hard at the expression on his face " I just thought that you had told your sister that I am headboy, considering the fact that she is headgirl she should know,"

" Oh, well, I didnt think to tell her, sorry Gin, he's right I should have told you," he appologized, as he started talking to Hermione again, forgetting the whole conversation. At this both Ginny and Harry laughed at until their faces were sore, along with their sides.

Ginny and Harry talked for a little while longer, but then Harry started talking to Hermione, and Ginny knew that when this happened there was no getting him back so she took out her diary and began to write a little in it, makeing sure to hide it from Harry.

_Ginny_

_Returning to Hogwarts_

_On the train_

_Dear Diary,_

_Man! I havent wrote in this thing for a LONG time. Well, this year, I hope to actually have things to write about,.....if ya know what I mean. I have decided that if Harry doesnt ask me out by Christmas time, then I'm going to do it. I am set on making him like me, and I really dont care what I have to do to get him. The only time that I wouldnt try to do anything is if it had something to do with one of my friends, the last thing I want to do is turn people against me. That would totally ruin my reputation, if I have one....yes I do, and its a good one,......I think. Oh well, I'm confusing myself. Anyway, just a second ago I was talking to Harry, and guess what I found out, he's headboy!!! and you know what else, I'm headgirl!! isnt that great, that means that our rooms will be next to each other, finally I have a chance to get to know him better. And another thing, when I steped into the compartment earlier I totally went goo goo eyes and everything, ( ugh, I just cant controll myself, I really need to learn how to ) and then I noticed that he did the same, I'm not sure if that means he really likes me, or he likes my body.......the upper part to be exact, he seemed to keep his eyes in that region, it began to get quite uncomfortable after awhile, but hey! He's actually interested in me, even if it is for my body. Oh, Well. ......oh, the train is begining to slow down, guess we're here, I better go. WBS_

_Ginny_

" Ginny, if you dont stop writing everyone is going to be off the bus and down to dinner, before you even close your diary," Ron said as he walked over to Ginny and grabbed her arm

" Alright, I'm comming, I'm comming," she replied as she closed her diary and stood up

" All ready Gin?" Hermione asked

" Yup, lets go, hey do you want to share a carrige with me?" she asked as everyone filed out of their compartments and went into the hall

" Sure, want to see if Harry and Ron will share with us too?" she replied

" No, I want to tell you something, in private, without the boys," Ginny said hinting that it was about a boy, she and Hermione were best friends so they could tell what the other was thinking most of the time.

" Oh I see, okay then we better try to get out of here, ' try' being the main word," Hermione joked laughing a little as she began to weave between people, Ginny right behind her

" Ah,....there finally, now we can breath," Ginny said, walking over to one of the enchanted carriages that seemed to drive with out anything pulling them

" Yes, and its a good thing to, I think I would like to live through this year," she replied chuckling a little once again

" So what is it that you want to tell me?" she questioned as they both sat down on the soft mahogany seats

" Well, you probably already know, but I like Harry, and not just a little, a lot," she said smiling at Hermione's stunned look

" You, do? Really, I thought that Ron was kidding when he told me that, but I guess not," she said as she relized that Ginny's face had turned bright red

" He, told, you WHAT?!? How does he know?" Ginny screamed out, she was furious with Ron, how did he find out, when did he find out, had he told Harry? she was going to kill her brother if he had told him

" Don't worry, he just had a theory, he had no facts, it was just a lucky guess,but he was right wasnt he?" she replied trying to calm down Ginny

" Well, thats good. Please dont tell him this, your the only one who knows, and you are the only one that I plan to tell," she said as she began to regain self controll

" Don't worry your secret's safe with me," Hermione said reaching over and patting Ginny's shoulder, reasuringly

" Thanks, Herms, I appreciate it, you wouldnt happen to know if....well,...if..um...'' she began but Hermione suddenly inturrupted her finishing her sentence

" If, Harry likes you too?, Well I'm not sure, but he did seem to act as if he did on the train," she said smiling at Ginny

" He did!? I thought so too?!" Ginny said happily, bouncing up and down on the seat of the carriage

" Well, I think he did, but dont you worry Gin, I'll help you as much as I can to figure out if he does,"she said smiling at her friend once again

" Oh, you will?!!? Thank you so much Hermione, Oh, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug

" Your Welcome Ginny, really its nothing," she replied,happy to help out

The two friends sat out the rest of the ride talking about all kinds of things. Ginny was so overwelmed at the fact that Hermione was going to help her, she couldnt be happier, except if Harry asked her out, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

A/N: well I think this chapter was a bit better than the first one, i hope you liked the diary part, not all of the chapters will have the diary in it but a lot will. i would really be happy if you could REVIEW, lol plz tell me what you think, some complements would be nice, but i can handle flames too. thanks again

cupcakes-20


	3. Back To Hogwarts, and Peeves

A/N: thanks for reviewing to:

**samsung3000: feel better soon!**

**jennagirl9224: love the new story**

**juls130: a new reviewer! Yay! i hope to get to know you better**

**wyntermajic: your reviews always cheer me up thanks again**

thanks everyone, since i got 7 reviews i am updating again, and you guys are lucky bec. at the moment i am VERY busy, so here you go:

**Chapter 3**

**Back to Hogwarts, and Peeves**

Ginny and Hermione jumped out of the enchanted carriage as soon as it stoped. They headed up the castle steps along with all of the other Hogwarts students.

Ginny turned around and looked out at the lake, where Hagrid was taking all of the first years across in old boats; it was such a lovely feeling to be back at Hogwarts. It was a feeling of relief protection, and of course blissful fun. Everyone that had entered the castle seemed to be feeling the same way, until peeves turned the courner appearing with a can of some white powder that he began throwing on all of the students.

" Peeves, Stop it!" an angry second year screamed

" Bloody Hell Peeves! Knock it off!" Ron screamed as he began to flee with his hands on his head running towards the Great Hall but instead ran straight into a pillar,which made quite a thud, and also quite a fuss of laughing second and third years

" Damn it, why do I have to be such a clutz," Ron mumbled as he once again ran towards the Great Hall this time actually making it

" This stuff is making me itch!" Nevile shouted as his face began to turn red from him scratching it

" Oh my god, this is "scratch-a-lot powder" from Zonkos!" Hermione said as she grabbed Ginnys arm yanking her out of the path of the itching powder

" This way, hurry Ginny! We dont want that stuff to touch us, we will break out," she said as she took a tighter grip on her friends arm and fled towards the great hall, with many students following, all screaming at the top of their lungs

" What is going on out here?" Ginny heard a familar deep booming voice say, it was Dumbldore. At the sound of his voice Peeves made an evil cackling laugh and flew off

" What happened out here, Nevile," he said as he approached the only person that had not ran into the Great Hall

" Stupid Peeves droped a bunch of 'scratch-a-lot' powder on us," Nevile said as he began to scratch more violently

" Ah, I see, now why dont you head up to the Hospital wing while I go back into the Great Hall for the sortings," Dumbledore said as he walked passed Nevile who had begun up the stairs to the Hospital wing, he would deal with Peeves later

Back to Ginny

When Ginny and Hermione had escaped from Peeves and his dirty trick they had taken seats at the gryfindor table besides Ron and Harry. Ginny purposely sat down by Harry, just to see his reaction.

" Hey Gin, you didnt get hit with that itchy powder did you?'' Harry asked smiling back at her

" No, thank goodness too, if I would have been hit by it then I wouldnt be sitting here right now, I would be hiding underneath my sheets," she replied happily, he had called her Gin, not Ginny, but Gin

" Well thats good then, now Ron, you didnt get hit by a pillar did you, oh no you ran into one," Harry said playfully pointing at the rasied spot on Ron's head

" Oh, shove it Harry," Ron said shooting a glare at Harry, and then returning to rubbing his head

" I was only kidding Ron, calm down," Harry said as he began to laugh, seeing Ron in that much pain that was caused by him being an idiot was rather entertaining.

Ron began to yell at Harry for laughing again but was inturrupted by Pr. McGonagall picking up the sorting hat and saying the normal speach. Each of the new students approached the hat looking more frightened by the second, and each second Ron and Harry got hungrier. By the time the tenth student had made it to the stool Ron was complaining about him beinging hungry.

"Bloody Hell, are they trying to starve us, why cant they just put out the food now, what's it gonna hurt," he squealed angrily

" Oh, shut up Ron, just because you are a screwy pig, and you cant wait for the sorting to be over doesnt mean that all of us agree," Hermione said sounding very aggravated

" Whatever just watch the stupid thing and leave my alone," he mumbled angrily

Finally when the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up and said " Now that everyone is sorted, LET THE FEAST,...BEGIN," it sounded as if they were at a race and not at a Hogwarts feast, and it looked like a race too. As soon as the plates were filled food was flying in all directions as people grabbed at plates and fought over a certain peice of food. Hermione and Ginny had sence though, so they waited until everyone had filled their plates, so that they could get their food without risking their lives.

When everyone had filled up their plates at least three times, and emptied them again, Ginny stood up and said " Well, I think I have stuffed myself enough for today, I'll see you all tomorrow,"

" Yes, same here, good night everyone," Hermione said standing up slowly trying not to throw up all of the food that she had ate

" Good night Hermione, Ginny," Harry said lifting his head and looking at the two girls

" Good night," Ron said smiling at Ginny and glaring at Hermione

After all of the goodbyes were said Ginny turned and headed towards the door, Hermione following close behind.

" So I guess you arent going to be sharing the room with me anymore, you have your own room now, lucky," Hermione said playfully pushing her

" Yeah, I know I'm lucky, only kidding Hermione dont have a cow," Ginny began noticing the look of discust on her face " You and I will have to have little sleepovers sometimes,"

" That sounds fun," she replied as they began to approach Ginny's door

" Well, I have to go, G'night herms, see you tomorrow," Ginny said giving Hermione a quick hug

" G'night," she replied turning and setting off to her own room

When she entered the room, she was amazed at what she saw. There was a large oak dresser with a matching wardrobe, and besides that was a gigantic oak bed with a small dresser, there were golden and red curtains covering the windows. Beside the windows were two chairs and a small circular table. She desided that she would like this room quite a bit.

Ginny headed over to her queen sized bed and picked up her diary begining to write,

_Ginny_

_In my room_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, we're back, and its been wonderful so far, except for the little incedent with Peeves. He thought that he would be funny and sprinkle ' scratch-a-lot' powder on us, and fortunantly only one person got hit, poor Nevile. Ron didnt get sprinkled with powder, he just managed to run into a pillar, what an idiot. It was quite funny, almost all of the second and third years began to laugh. Oh and as for 'opperation Harry' its going good. Today when I sat down besides him at the feast he called me 'Gin', not Ginerva, or Ginny, but Gin. I'm begining to think that he actually likes me. Well I am absolutly exausted I have to get to bed, Ta Ta for now!_

_Ginny_

When she had completed the diary entry she closed up the diary set it back down on the dresser, and went to bed. She didnt even change she was too tired to think of doing it, so she just went to sleep just like that, in her day clothes with her hair in the popular loose pony tail, and didnt wake up till morning.

A/N: well there we go,please review and tell me whatcha think, luv ya all, thanks

cupcakes-20


	4. The Meeting, And The Schedule

A/N: Well I have to once again thank all of my reviewers, and since i now have 11 reviews i think I'll update again, lol. here you go:

**Chapter 4**

**The Meeting, And The Schedule**

Ginny was woken the next morning by a soft tapping noise coming from the bathroom door, she stood up sleepily and walked towards the door. When she reached it she said " Who is it?...yawn What do you want,...yawn"

" It's me Harry, can you open the door so that I cant talk to you" Harry replied sounding very tired himself

At the sound of his name and his voice, she was instantly no longer tired. Ginny opened the door hastily and smilied at him.

" Yeah, sure what is it that you need" she asked sweetly

" I just wanted to let you know that we have a meeting at lunch time with Pr. Dumbledore, I'm not sure what it is that he wants, but I thought that you might want to know" he said smiling back at her

" Oh, okay, well as you can see I just woke up so I better get ready for breakfast, see you then" she asked as she let out a yawn

" Sure, see you at breakfast, bye" Harry replied, turning around and heading back for his room

When he had left she looked down at herself and relized that she was still in the clothes that she was wearing yesterday.

_" Oh, My, God! He probably thought that I was mental sleeping in these clothes"_ she said as she slapped herself on the forehead

Ginny headed towards her wardrobe finding all of her things unpacked. She picked out a red T-shirt and a pair of tan pants that were a little too tight, but that is how she liked it so she went into the bathroom and changed. Then when she had finished getting dressed she put on the usual makeup and did her hair, this time leaving it down so that all of here loose red curls fell past her shoulders.

She checked her watch to make sure that she hadnt missed breakfast and it said " 7:57 " she had finished just in time, actually a little early. Ginny walked out of her room and began to make her way to the Great Hall as she looked at her schedule, it said

_Ginny Weasley Year 6 _

_10:30-12:00 Divination-Sir Weasley- Slytherin_

_12:00-1:00 lunch_

_1:00-2:30 Transfiguration- McGonagall- Gryffindor 7th years_

**_" Transfiguration, with the Gryffindor 7th years? That cant be, I will have to ask Dumbledore about this at the meeting"_** Ginny said to herself, how could she be in a 7th year class, she knew that she was good at transiguration, but she didnt have any idea that she could just skip a year in that class.

By the time she had finished wondering about Transfiguration class she had reached the Great Hall, and as usual she walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Hermione.

" Hey, Gin, how are you doing" Hermione asked politely as she spooned some jam onto her biscut

" Good, you?'' she asked as she filled her plate too

" Good" she replied as she stuffed the biscut in her mouth

" ave oo urry, eed oo et oo ee ibraree" Hermione spatted out, peices of food coming out along with every word, she cleared her throught and said it all again clearly this time " I have to hurry because i need to go to the library"

" Your going to the library already, what for its the first day back" Ron said in an exasperated tone, looking at Hermione as if she was insane

" I donno, I guess I just want to get a head start on some of my studies, I know that I'm going to need to get a couple of books on potions because snape is going to load us down today" She said as she gulped down her orange juice in a hurry and began to get up

" Bye everyone, see you all at lunch" she said as she strided out of the Great Hall, just as Harry entered

As soon as Ginny saw Harry coming she began to get nervous, she didnt know why she acted so weirdly when he was around, but she did, and it was beging to annoy her.

" Hey Gin, hey Ron, Where's Herms" Harry said as he sat down beside Ron

" Hi, Harry" Ginny said smiling

" She went off to the library, I think she has lost all of her marbles now" Ron said rolling his eyes and reaching for the orange juice

" She said that she was going to get some potions books" Ginny said reaching for the biscuts again

" Ahh, I see, well I agree with you Ron, she has gone insane, I'm not even going to go to the library at all this week, or at least I'm going to try not to" Harry replied smiling

Harry had a major "crush" on Hermione, but he had to agree with Ron. Who on gods green earth would ever go to the library on the first day back to Hogwarts? Eventhough he adored the tall brunete girl, he also thought that she was a bit queer when it came to her and her studies.

" Hey guys, get this" Ginny started, pulling out her schedule

" What" Harry and Ron said in unison

" You'll never belive this but I have Transfiguration class with you guys" Ginny said handing the schedule to Ron and Harry

" noayhatsimposble" Ron stammered, spitting food onto Ginny " No way thats impossible" Ron said again this time so that they could understand him

" That's great, good job Ginny" Harry said looking down at the schedule and then back up at Ginny smiling at her

" Thanks, well I think I'm going to go to 'Sir Weasley's' class now, see you to later" Ginny said as she picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder, waving to the boys

" Bye Ginny" Harry and Ron said in unison again

Ginny was an her way to her brothers first time to teach a class, George had to be Sir Weasley because Professor Weasley was already taken. She was so excited to see how George would teach the class. When she arrived along with the rest of the Gryffindors and to her dislike the Slytherins George was standing in the middle of the field with his bright green cloak on with a broomstick in his hand.

" Is this all" he asked looking at the 35 some students that were wispering about him

" Yes, erm...Sir Weasley" said a girl named Katie Waston from Gryffindor

" Okay, and please call me Professor W., I dont particularly like to be called ''Sir" Weasley, and as you know my brother has taken Professor Weasley already so just call me Prsfessor W." George said smiling slightly at all of his students and winking at Ginny

Ginny could tell that he was nervous, but she had no idea why, it was just a bunch of younger kids, he never was 'intimidated' by them before, why now?

" Okay, today I will teach you how to dive towards the ground, and come up just a little more than a foot away from the ground. Eventually I will teach you how to do a spiraling nose dive and pull up at 2 inches away from it. This can be very dangorus and tedius work so please, do not fool around, and Pay Attention" Pr. W. began

" Now watch me closely" at this he mounted his broom and began to hover, then he flew up about 25 feet into the air and began to nose dive at a slow and steady pace. Next when he was about 2 feet away from the ground he began to slowly pull up, and then he was hovering once again a foot off of the ground.

" Now who would like to try first" he asked, and no one raised their hands,they were to scared to even touch their brooms

" Ginny would you like to give it a try" he asked, making her worst fear come true

" I s'pose, so Ge...Professor W. I can give it a try" Ginny said trying to act happy but failed miserably,

" Wonderful, Now I am going to put a coushioning spell onto the ground so that if you wreck you and your broom will not get damaged or broken,..._sofotious..._Okay now mount your broom, and do just as I did, go up about 25 feet and SLOWLY dive towards the ground, pulling up when you are 2 feet above the ground" he said making it sound so simple, but it wasnt, she had no idea how she would manage this. Even though she had been on the quidditch team since her 4th year, she could never make a perfect nose dive,but this time she did it, and not just okay, she did wonderful. When she finished doing the nose dive everyone clapped, well not everyone, just the people in Gryffindor that were friends with Ginny.

When Flying lessons were over she put away her broom and headed off to lunch. When she got to the Great Hall doors, Harry was standing outside of them evidentally waiting for her.

"Hey, are you ready to go to the meeting" he asked putting away the book that he had been reading

" Yeah sure, lets go" she said as they began to walk to Dumbledores office together

" Do you think that I should ask Dumbledore about my schedule, or should I just let it go" Ginny asked speeding up her pace to catch up with Harry

" Yeah you probably should, you dont want to walk in and sit down and everything, and then find out that you arent supposed to be there" he replied smiling at her as he walked up to the large eagle statue and murmered " Frisklin "

The second that Harry had said the password the statue began to spin around in a clockwise motion revealing a long set of spiraling stairs. The tall raven haired boy put his arm out motioning for Ginny to go first; Ginny carefully steped onto the steps and began to rise slowly and steadily. When they had reached the top of the stairs, they saw a tall brown and black door standing in frount of them, so naturally she knocked on it.

" Come in" they heard the familiar booming voice call

Ginny went to open the door but it swung open by itself instead; leaving a dim hallway for Ginny and Harry to walk through. As they were walking through the hallway Ginny noticed a series of books, at all different shapes and sizes, _" I bet if Hermione was here right now she would start smuggling all of these books"_ she thought to herself imagining Hermione running over to the shelves and picking out all of the books, shoving them into her cloak and leaving. The hallway seemed to last forever, but when they reached the end they saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk with a quill in his hand scribiling madly on a peice of parchment.

" Have a seat please" he said motioning to two chairs that sat in frount of his desk

When they had been seated, he put his quill in a jar on the courner of his organized desk and shoved the parchment into a small drawer, then he looked up at the two students smiling at them.

" I'm glad you could make it today, now I have something both very exciting and very important to discuss with you" Pr. Dumbledore said now beaming at Ginny and Harry

A/N hehehehehhehehehe i just am going to leave you hanging like that, well i guess i will just have to recive oh lets say...five more reviews, and then i will make time to  
update. no im just kidding but i want to get somemore reviews, it really isnt hard as i have said before, i really hope that you liked this chapter, i sure had fun with it, plz RR thanks again, luv ya!

cupcakes


	5. Dumbledore's Plan

A/N: sorry i kept you hanging for the last chapter but here you go the next one here you go wynter, lmao

**Chapter 5**

**Dumbledore's Plan**

" What is it, Dumbledore, dont keep us waiting" Ginny said sounding very excited

" Yeah, tell us" Harry said sounding more annoyed then excited

" Okay, okay, well I think its time for a ball" Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling like polished sapphiers

When Professor Dumbledore said that Ginny looked at Harry out of the courner of her eye as she thought to herself **_" Yes! this is the perfect time for me to ask him to the dance, Yes" _**Ginny was so excited that she started laughing out loud at the idea of herself dancing with her absolute true love. But Harry's idea was a little different, when Dumbledore had said that he thought to himself **_" Oh, this will be Great! I can ask Hermione to the dance, Oh this is such a good idea"_**

" Oh, one more thing, you two must open the ball, so therefore you need to find dates" He said now beaming at the two students

" But Professor when is the ball taking place" Ginny asked trying to be calm

" It will be a Valentine's dance, so it will take place on Febuary the 14" he said once again beaming

" Perfect" Harry mumbled

" Wha' was that" Ginny asked looking at him as if he had gone completely insane

" Oh, nothing" he said quickly

" Oh, and I was wondering about my schedule, it says that I'm supposed to have Transfiguration with the 7th years, is that possible" Ginny asked

'' Yes, Miss Weasley it is very possible, you have just been promoted to a higher level Transfiguration class thats all" Professor Dumbledore said smiling " Now, if that is all you may go back to lunch before it is over entirely"

" I do belive that is all Professor, bye" Harry said getting up from his seat nodding to Dumbledore and heading towards the hallway

" Good bye, have a nice afternoon" he called after them, as he took out his parchment again and began to write on it once more

When they had finally reached the spiraling stair case it was exactly midway through lunch.

" Well I guess going to the library with Hermione is out of the question" Ginny said to Harry as they emmerged from the steps

" We will just have to see if she is still at the table, if she is then you can go, but if not, well sorry Gin" he said smiling down at her

" Yeah, I guess, oh well I'll see her in Transfiguration, right, she will be there" she asked sounding a little bit confused

" I think so unless she took up a higher level class, if there is one" Harry repied sounding more confused than she did

They walked together, talking about their classes the whole way to the Great Hall. When they finally had reached their table they had fifteen minutes left to eat, and Hermione had left, so they just sat down and started talking to Ron.

" So how was your first class, Ron" Ginny asked smiling at her brother

" Good, how was George on his first day" Ron asked as he began to chuckle at the thought of George teaching

" Pretty good, he was nervous, but he did good"she replied taking a hamsandwich from a plate and eating it as fast as possible

" George was nervous, your kidding" Harry said, choking on his water

" No, I'm not kidding, I thought he was insane, but he was really nervous" she said taking a drink and then biting into her sandwich again

" That is crazy, he is always playing jokes in frount of the school at lunch time, why cant he teach 30 students" he said laughing harder

" I know, thats what I thought too" Ginny said as she began to laugh herself

" So, Ginny did you ask Dumbledore about your schedule" Ron asked

" Yeah, he said that it was right, and that the reason why I'm taking 7th year Transfiguration is because I have been promoted to that year, but only in that class, as far as I know" Ginny said as she began to stand up

'' Well, I better get going, dont want to be late for McGonagall's class, see you guys later" she said, flinging her bag over her shoulders and starting towards the doors

" Bye" Ron said

" See you in a minute" Harry said quickly and then began to talk to Ron

She walked out of the Great Hall and went into the main hall and began to walk towards Professor McGonagall's class room. When she arrived she looked over the large class room for Hermione, and as usual she was in the frount of the room with a book in her hands.

" Hey, Hermione, can I sit here" she asked as she approached Hermiones table

" Yeah, sure, but why are you here" Hermione asked looking at her curiously

" I got promoted to 7th year Transfiguration" Ginny said as if it was nothing special

" That's great, is there any other classes that you are taking 7th year in?'' she asked smiling at her

" I dont know yet, the rest of my schedules are in my room, I only took today's schedule when I left this morning." she replied taking out a quill and a piece of parchment

" Well, you'll have to owl me tonight and tell me, I hope you do have somemore classes with me this will be fun" she said as she did the same as Ginny, taking out a quill and piece of parchment

" Okay, I will" Ginny replied

Soon the class room had filled up with 7th years, and before they knew it class had begun. The class seemed to drag on for hours at a time, but it really didnt. Ginny sat quitely, hastily taking down notes on everything Professor McGonagall said, occasionally answering a question. She ended up taking 2 rolls of parchment just on notes but that would surely come in handy on the report due in 3 days; they were learning about changing large animals, such as dragons into small harmless stuffed animals. Ginny didnt see how she could ever manage to do that, but if Nevile could, then she definatly could.

When class was over Hermione and Ginny stuffed all of their notes and quills into their bags, and walked out of the class room.

" I have something very exciting to tell you, but I can't tell you out here in the halls, I dont want anyone to hear" Ginny wispered to Hermione, who looked at her with an excited glazed look

" Oh, Ok, well why dont you put your bag in your room and meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 4:00" Hermione said as they approached Ginny's door

" That sounds good, but why so late" she asked as she said the password to her room " Ramificas"

" I have to go to the library and get some books on the Transfiguration report" she replied as Ginny steped into her room

" Oh, Ok, then see you later" Ginny said waving at Hermione, who had started down the hall

" Bye bye, see you at 4" she replied.

A/N: I know i know, it was short, but your lucky i even posted this much, I've got a busy life you know, lol. well i will try to update soon, please review.

cupcakes


	6. Eavesdropping Gets You No where

A/N: thanks for reviewing to:

**samsung3000: thats ok, at least you got to read it lol**

**wyntermajik: lol thanks for the review, miss expressions**

**slytherinqueen525: thanks I'm glad you like it!**

**missanimexx: I'm glad you like my story and I'm working as hard as i can to keep it updated so here you go**

**hp-fanfiction-hp: I'm trying I'm trying**

**Reader of lost souls: don't worry i haven't even read the 6th book so i don't know what to put in about them**

**and Sleepyhead: ok first off, this is my second story and i am doing the best i can to make everyone happy, i am sorry that i have made a few mix ups ex. i accidentally put divination on the schedule and then had flying lessons instead. sorry. second off, yes she knows how to fly, but you know how to read and you still read right? and don't they ever wear different types of clothing beneath their uniforms. and ginny is head girl because, 1. this is MY story, and 2. i explained it in chapter 1 or 2. i am sorry that i didn't fulfill your reading needs, and if you really don't like my story then i suggest you read something else, but if you do then i am delighted to hear it.**

!THANK YOU TO MY POSITIVE REVIEWERS!

on with the story!

**Chapter 6**

**Eavesdropping Gets You Nowhere**

Ginny closed the door and tossed her bag onto her chair, which made a muffled..plump, and then headed towards the bathroom to freshen up her makeup and brush out her hair. She knocked on the door, not wanting to walk in on Harry, and no one answered so she entered. Ginny walked over to the sink and began to brush out her hair when she heard talking next door, it was Ron and Harry. Instinctively Ginny went over to the door and locked it, then placed her face against it careful not to make any noise and began to listen to the conversation. Normally she would never do something like this but, in this case, she did. A dance was coming up and Ginny wanted to get the lasted scoop on who the two were going to ask, and she hoped that she would hear her own name come into the conversation.

" Who do you think you'll ask to the dance?" she heard Ron ask quietly

" Well, there is one girl I would like to ask, but she has not a clue that I'm interested in her," he replied equally quiet

" And who'd that be?" he asked beginning to sound annoyed

" Well, I would like to ask, Hermione to go to the dance with me, but she would never say yes. she would say ' Harry, I thought we were just going to be friends,' " Harry said, in a high pitched female voice, as if to mimic Hermione's voice

" You, should give it a try anyway, I mean its worth a shot. Look at it this way, if you don't ask her...," was all Ginny heard, for a tear began to run down her cheek, and suddenly she felt helpless

Ginny knew that she would never have a chance with Harry, It was absolutely pointless to go on liking him. She just had to let it go, he would never like her, she had given up. Ginny turned around reluctantly and quickly finished her hair and her makeup not really doing it correctly, but just doing it so that it was over and she could go mope. That was all she felt like doing, moping, and sulking. Suddenly she could careless about being the Head girl, or being successful in school. All that mattered was that Harry didn't and would never like her. He was going to ask Hermione to the ball, and Hermione would probably say yes, and Ginny had no way of stopping this.

She glanced at her watch which said 3:54 and walked towards the door, opening it slowly as if her hand was broken. Then she started down the hall, trying to calm herself down and act like her life was perfect. By the time she had reached the library doors, she had managed to look happy again, which with no doubt had taken a lot of guts to do.

Ginny entered the library and headed towards the back of the long room, searching for a trace of Hermione. She found her at the usual table, with none other than a book in her hands which she was skimming slowly, while taking down notes.

" Hey Herms, whatcha reading?" Ginny asked putting on an unconvincing smile and sitting across from her

" Oh, hi, Gin, um...its called Intermediate Transfiguration," she said putting a book mark in it and closing the book; placing it with the rest of her books

" So, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked excitedly

" Oh, well, you'll find out at dinner time anyway because you have a meeting with Dumbledore, but I'll tell you anywise. There is going to be a Valentines day ball on none other than Valentines day," Ginny said

" Wow, really, I love going to balls, they are so much fun," she replied as a dreamy look brushed over her face

" Yeah, me too," Ginny lied, trying to make Hermione happy without telling her about what she had heard

" So, are you going to ask Harry to the ball?" Hermione asked, smirking at Ginny who had begun to turn quite pale

" No, I'm not sure. I don't really like him much anymore, I mean he doesn't like me he likes...well...someone else," Ginny replied. She didn't want to tell Hermione that Harry liked her, she wanted to avoid that subject at all costs.

" Oh, ok. So who do you like?" Hermione asked as she picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and began to scribble down words.

Ginny had no clue what to say, she wasn't expecting that to come up at all. She thought of all of the boys in her class that she had thought was cute before; there was Treveis Welmsai, Connor Hewly, Samuel Gordeck, and Ethan Rettith. Ginny decided that Connor had been the most attractive one so she just spit it out.

" I think Connor Hewly is pretty cute," Ginny said trying to smile

" Oh, yeah I've seen him before, actually to tell you the truth I think he likes you," She replied looking up from her parchment, which was filling up quickly

" Really?" Ginny asked, that had cheered her up quite a bit. Someone actually liked her, and someone that she could have an actuall chance with. " How'd you know?" she asked

" Well, one day I was walking down that hall and I happened to hear him and his friend,Samuel Gordeck, talking about who they liked. Connor started to cough and then quietly said Ginny Weasley. So he obviously likes you Gin," Hermione said as she finished up her piece of parchment, switching to another, and then once again scribbling on it quickly.

This had made Ginny feel a lot better. She felt important, admired, loved, she just felt all around relived. She decided that she wanted to write about this in her diary before it got to late, considering it was 6:00, and time for dinner; Ginny stood up and brushed off her cloak and pushed in her chair.

" Hey Hermione, do you know its 6:00, dinner will be starting in a half hour," she said now sounding much happier

" Oh, right, then I'll meet you by the doors in a couple of minutes, lets say 6:25, okay?" she replied; closing her book and shoving it along with her parchment, quill and wand into her bag.

" Yeah, okay, then I can have enough time to get out of this god-forsaken cloak and change into something more comfortable," she said jokingly waving slightly at Hermione " See you then,"

" Okay, see you in a minute,"Hermione replied slinging her bag over her shoulders and standing up. She headed towards the bookshelves and began putting the books away that she hadn't needed.

Ginny headed towards her room walking more happily now, things seemed to become much better when she had a little chat with Hermione.

A/N: I am So Sorry about the long wait, I really am trying, I've just been having a rough time. Especially with my "friends" "boyfriend" and homework. lol I know this is a very short chapter, but this is the best that I can do at the moment. I will update as soon as possible, once again, sorry for the long wait.

cupcakes :)


	7. Payment After Eavesdropping

A/N: Well, I am sorry to hear that you are disappointed Reader-of-Lost-Souls, because I am trying very hard to improve on my writing, so here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**Payment After Evesdropping**

When Ginny had reached her door she saw a small piece of parchment slipped under the door so that half of it was hanging out and half of it wasn't. She bent down and carefully picked it up, and then opened it. It said;

_**Ginny,**_

_**I am so sorry, after you left the library I realized that I had that meeting with Professor Dumbledore, so I wont be at dinner. I totally forgot, I guess that when you told me about the news I got all excited and just totally forgot about the meeting. Oh, and if you are wondering how I got this to you so fast, well I sent one of the house elves that were sorting books down to your room; You know they are speedy little things. Well I hope I got this to you in time, I have to get to Pr. Dumbledore's office now. Have a Nice dinner. **_

_**Hermione**_

PS I noticed that you seemed a little down earlier, but I didn't want to bring it up and I still don't. But if you want to talk about what is bothering you then just remember I am always here to listen.

Ginny smiled at the last part, she knew that Hermione had figured out that something was wrong. Hermione always knows when something is wrong with one of her friends. She was very greatful that she hadn't asked her what was wrong in the library, because if she had to relive that, then she probably would have had a nervous break down.

Ginny folded the letter up and placed it in her bag. Then she walked over to her door and mumbled the password so that the oncoming people could not hear her, the door swung open smoothly revealing the large,organized room. Ginny stepped into her room and flung her bag onto the ground, she then went over to her wardrobe and changed into a pair of jeans and a pink 'V' top shirt. She was very relieved to change out of the heavy cloak.

She stood in front of the mirror for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what it was about her that Harry didn't like, but that soon depressed her so she went over to her bed and began to write in her diary.

_**Ginny**_

_**Sitting on my bed,**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Wow, it seems like forever since I have sat down and wrote in this, I guess I better fill you in. Well, first off, I have Transfiguration classes with the seventh years. It's pretty cool, although the only person that I really ever interact with is Hermione. **_

_**Hmm,oh yeah! I had my first class with George, it was pretty cool too, or at least I thought it was. I don't really think the rest of my class liked it very much though. We had to do a nose dive from twenty feet in the air, and then pull up about a foot off the ground; I thought it was fun, but I have to admit it wasn't easy. **_

_**And last but defiantly not least, there is going to be a Valentines day Ball. You'd think that I would be very excited, but you're wrong. You want to know why?...Well that's to bad because I'm going to tell you anyway. Today when I went into the bathroom to freshen up my makeup and hair I happened to hear Harry talking to Ron. So what do you think I did?...I eavesdropping! What an idiot huh? Well, what I heard was pretty much devastating. Harry was telling Ron about who he was going to ask to the ball, and it wasn't me. It was, of course, Hermione, and to think I actually thought about asking him to the ball, Boy was I wrong! I've decided to move on and like someone else, Connor Hewly to be exact. Hermione told me that Connor liked me, so it makes it a bit easier for me to like him too, but this is definitely not going to be any walk in the park! Wish me luck,**_

_**Ginny**_

Ginny closed her diary and put the locking spell on it, and then layed it back down onto her dresser. She laid there thinking about what she had wrote for a while, and then decided to go on to dinner.

Ginny glumly got up and walked to her door, mumbling the password again, and then started off down the long endless hallway.

"What is it that Hermione has that I don't'' Ginny asked herself

" Well, for starters she is in the same year as Harry," The voice in her head replied

" So, what does that have to do with anything, I mean so what I'm one year younger, big deal," Ginny thought

" Hey look lady, my job is to reply to your thoughts, not to argue with you," The voice remarked aggravatingly

When she reached the Great Hall doors, she stood in front of them in denial. Ginny didn't no wether she should go in and face Harry or not. After several minutes of thinking it over she decided that she would just have to go in and face him. She entered the large room carefully, but held her head high just as if nothing had happened. Ginny approached the table and sat down besides Ron, beginning to fill her plate up with large pieces of baked chicken and many juicy slivers of oranges. She found the food to be quite comforting and stress-relieving, and before she knew it she was having a conversation with Ron.

" Hey Gin, how were your classes?" Ron asked smiling at his little sister

" They were Okay, how'd yours go?" she replied, stuffing a piece of chicken into her mouth

" Well, the day went fine until I hit Snape's class," he said quietly, obviously feeling bad about something

" Why, what happened?" Ginny asked looking at her brother's face with amusement. She hadn't seen him look this guilty in a long time.

" I got a detention tonight with Harry,"he said, barely above a whisper

" You did? Why, what did you do?" asked the shocked red head

" Well, Ron and I have potions class with the Slytherins, and we decided to put a few toads into Mafloy's cauldron when he wasn't looking. Unfortunately Professor Snape was," Harry replied, which made Ginny have a graphic flash back of what happened earlier

" Oh, well, um...sorry to hear that...got a lot of homework...have fun at...um...detention," Ginny stuttered, standing up and walking out of the spacious room quickly. Leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

" Wonder what that was about," a very confused Ron stated to his baffled friend

" Donno," Harry replied, watching Ginny turn the corner

" Hormones," the two said in unison, as Ginny disappeared down the hall

As soon as Ginny turned the corner she started to run for her room, but instead collided with Hermione who's arms where full of books, quills, parchments, and a couple of bags. Hermione's things scattered down the hall with a large, BANG!

"Oh my god I am so sorry Hermione,...I don't know what has gotten into me," she said, shaking her head as she began to pick up the mess.

" Oh, that's okay, don't worry about it, we can clean it up in a minute. But did I see you crying?" Hermione said looking up at her friend who turned ghost white and turned away, picking up the mess even faster.

" Um,..no..Peves came by and sprayed something in my eyes making them burn, so my eyes,...they just started burning. No big deal," Ginny said not even looking up

" Ginny, it's me Hermione, your best friend, now don't try to lie because I can tell if you are or not; so just spill it okay," she said grabbing Ginny's hands and forcing her to look at her in the eyes.

" Sorry, Mione, I can't, I...I..I can't,later, I'll tell you tomorrow after lunch in the library," she said trying to avoid tearing up again

" No, no, no, you have to tell me what is going on. I feel like I did something, you just aren't acting right when I'm around. Here, let's just clean all of this up, and go to your room and talk about it. Okay? Hermione asked, beginning to pick up the mess once again.

" Um...well, I guess," Ginny said out loud thinking something quite different in her head; " Oh,my,god, what am I going to do, she is going to ask me all of these questions, how am I going to answer? What am I going to do!" was exactly what she was thinking.

" Okay, let's go,Gin. You lead," she said to the pale red head.

" Okay, um...I guess," she replied reluctantly as she headed off towards her room

It was completely silent all the way to Ginny's room, Hermione didn't say a word to Ginny, nor did Ginny to Hermione. When they reached her door Ginny muttered the password; making the door once again swing open revealing the beautifully furnished room.

" Wow, it's beautiful! You are so lucky Gin!" she said sounding stunned

" Yeah, I guess," she replied plopping down on her newly changed bed.

" Okay so what's going on here?" Hermione asked, turning the already pale red head into a ghostly white figure who began to tremble. " Why have you been tryin to ignore me?"

Ginny took a deep breath and friend not to burst out into tears, but that didn't work she just broke out into hysterics.

"I'...m so sor..ry...Hermio...mione, I'v...ve been so..r...r..rude," she sniffled out, now crying even harder if possible.

Hermione rose from her seat and walked over to Ginny, putting a comforting arm around her, which made Ginny feel a lot better.

" Go on Gin, tell me what happened," Hermione softly encouraged

"Oka...y, ju..st...let me cal..m down," she replied, wiping the freshly shed tears

She sat there for a few minutes trying to calm down and when she was done she told Hermione everything; she told her of how Harry liked her and how he didn't know who to ask. Hermione sat there with a dazed look on her face, when she had finished.

" I guess I shouldn't of gotten so upset over such a little thing," she started much calmer now " I guess it's not THAT big of a deal, I just thought that he really did like me,... but I was wrong. Don't look so,...so...shocked, it's not like you didn't know he liked you," Ginny said to Hermione

" Ginny, that's not the reason why I look so shocked, it's just that I was outside of his when they were talking about that. I heard something totally different, I heard that Harry was going to ask YOU!"

A/N: plz review, hope you liked this, I worked hard on it.

thanks

cupcakes


	8. Too Much Revealed

A/N: Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to tell anyone that reads this story to go and read one of my reviewers stories, it is called

**Love & Betrayel,** and its by: **samsung3000**, please check it out, she is a wonderful writer, and i know that you'd like it. Here's the next chapter

**To Much Revealed**

**Chapter 8**

" You heard, WHAT," Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, as she fell out of her chair from shock

" Ok, Gin, calm down, I'll tell you everything," Hermione said bursting out into laughter. Ginny was sitting on the floor with her legs spread apart, and had a dazed look across her face.

" Well!. Tell me before I die," she replied as she picked her body up off of the floor and scrambled back into her chair

" Ok, ok, um,..It started when I decided to go over to Harry's room and give him a book that he had asked me to check out for him," she began

" As I got closer to the door I heard my name and then I heard Ron's voice, so I got curious and I started to listen in. I pressed my ear up to the door and this is what I heard, Hermione pulled a small box out of her bag and opened it, then this is what it said;

_**" So are you going to ask Hermione or not Harry, I mean she would probably say yes, she really likes you," **_

_**" Are you kidding of course she doesn't, Ron, I've heard her talking to her friends about you, she's head over heals for you,"**_

_**" Really, ...she does like me? Really?"**_

_**" Yes Ron, why don't you ask her instead of me doing it, she would go with you,"**_

_**" No, if you want to ask her then I wont do it,"**_

_**" That's just it, I don't want to ask her anymore, there's one other girl that I think I like, but I'm afraid I can't go with her either,"**_

_**" Who! And why?...its not,...Oh MY GOD, Harry, YOU'VE GOT THE HOTS FOR MY SISTER!"**_

_**" Ron, come on, I don't fancy her or anything, I just like her,...a lot,"**_

_**" I swear Harry, If you hurt her, I'll, I'll, OH I DONNO WHAT I'LL DO, BUT YOU WONT LIKE IT,"**_

_**" Now, don't you jump to conclusions, why would I ever hurt her?"**_

_**" I don't know Harry, It's just that, she's my sister, my little sister, and it just isn't right, I mean your my best friend. I donno if I like this to much,"**_

_**" Ron, please, I really like her, and I know she likes me too. It will work out perfectly, I promise I will do nothing to hurt her, and if I do...then you can beat my ass until I can't walk anymore,"**_

_**" ...(long, pause )...you promise not to hurt her?"**_

_**" I promise, Ron you can trust me, I wouldn't hurt her for anything, that is the least I'll do,"**_

_**"...( another long pause )...Oh, I guess, just, DON'T LET ME DOWN! If I ever find her hurt..."**_

_**" You won't,"**_

_**( Knocking sound, faint click )**_

" That's when I came in, I knocked and then I turned this thing off," Hermione said after she had stopped the magical devise "...So, you see, he does like you,"

" Yeah, I guess, ...Oh, Hermione I'm so happy," Ginny said beaming, as she pulled Hermione into a huge hug

" Yes, so am I...Ron likes me too, I'm going to ask him to the dance at breakfast tomorrow," she said blushing a little

" You like RON? You really do, why didn't you tell me?"she asked dumbfounded

" Well, your his, little sister, and I thought that you might think it was gross or something," she replied looking away from Ginny

" Well, Mione, I don't. I am very happy for you," Ginny said smiling at Hermione, which comforted her a lot

" Thanks Gin, that makes me feel a lot better, sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't know if you would be ok with it," she replied as she got up and stuffed the box into her bag

" Your welcome, and I totally understand, us Weasley's can't help the fact that we are attractive," she said jokingly

" Right..., well, I better get going, see you tomorrow," Hermione said laughing at Ginny's remark " I'm glad I made you feel better,"

" So, am I, I hate being depressed, See you later," Ginny said opening the door for Hermione

" Ok, bye," she replied as she stepped out into the hallway

After Hermione had left Ginny felt much better. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of light pink pants and a halter top and head for the bathroom. Ginny absentmindedly opened the door and walked in. She then started to change into her pajamas, but then realized that the shower was running. Then all of the sudden it stopped.

**_" Oh my god, Harry,he's in there, oh my god here he comes...shit, what do I do!" _**Ginny thought to herself

Harry then stepped out of the shower as he began rapping a towel around himself, but then suddenly noticed that there, right in front of him was Ginny, holding her pajama top over her self.

" OHMYGOD, GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Harry screamed as he tried to tighten the towel but all of the sudden lost control of it and dropped it

" AH, SORRY I'M NOT LOOKING, OH MY GOD, PULL IT UP," Ginny screamed, and at the same time thought,**_ " OHMYGOD I SAW HIS THINGY, OHMYGOD,EWWW,"_**

" I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't see anything, oh my god, I'm so sorry," she lied as she turned around and put her shirt on as fast as possible, avoiding his eyes

" Did you knock, because I didn't hear you?" Harry said as he walked into the shower stall and got dressed quickly

" No, I'm such an idiot, I totally forgot to,I'm so sorry, I'll go now, bye," she said as she ran out of the bathroom and flung herself onto the bed

Ginny was now permanently scard for life, she had seen his THINGY! The only possible thing that she could do to forget about it was to tell someone more mature,... Hermione. So, she got up and put a robe on then fled out of her room, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

When she had reached the picture of the Fat Lady she said the pass word, and ran into the room, passing the people that were quietly doing their work and ran up the stairs. She ran straight for Hermione's room, and burst into it with out knocking and looked for Hermione.

" Hermione, oh my god I need to talk to you about something," Ginny said when she had found her

" What is it?" Hermione said, dropping her homework and standing up

" Oh my god, you will never believe what I just saw," she said shakily

" What?" she asked sounding even more confused, and now aggravated

" Hermione, I saw Harry's...thingy!" Ginny whispered into her ear

" Oh lord no, you saw his thingy," Hermione said sarcastically smiling at her paranoid friend

" What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore because of that? It's really not funny!" she said sounding annoyed at Hermione's immaturity

" I'm sure he doesn't care, I mean, it's not like you did it on purpose, ...right, it was an accident ... right?" she asked

" Yes, of course. You see, I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and I just happened to forget to knock, and I was so happy to know that he actually liked me, that I didn't hear the shower running. So I started to get changed, and the next thing I know, he was climbing out of the shower and I saw it," Ginny said hurriedly

" Well, did you apologize, because I can see why he would be mad if you hadn't apologized, but otherwise there is no reason for him to be mad, he might be a bit embarrassed but I don't think he'd be mad," Hermione said as she walked over to her night stand and started to brush out her tangled hair

" Ok, I guess, but do you think that I should go talk to him about it?" she asked, now sounding a little more relieved

" I wouldn't go talk about it, I would go and apologized again, but then again, that's what I would do, you don't have to do anything," she reassured

" I think I'll go apologize again, thanks Hermione, it makes me feel a lot better to talk to you about my little " blondish" mistakes," Ginny said giggling a little bit at her remark

" No, problem," Hermione responded

Ginny walked out of the room, feeling much lighter. But she still felt guilty, I mean she had seen his thing...,which most girls don't see, until after they go out. She just hoped that he would still want to take her to the dance after the little accident.

A/N: I know, what a sucky chapter, sorry, just review and the next one will be better. In my next chapter someone will be asked to the dance, but it might not be Ginny,...or Hermione. I guess you'll just have to REVIEW to find out.

Cupcakes-20


	9. Apologies and New Dates

A/N: I got very few reviews on the last chapter, I'm kinda disappointed. I just want to thank the few people that actually did review, and remind others that from now on I will not update until I get at least 4 reviews. Thanks again.

**Chapter 9**

**Apologies, and New Dates**

A very shaken Ginny Weasley walked down the endless hallway towards Harry's room to make an apology that she wasn't looking forward to devising. She was still trying to forget about earlier in the bathroom that the two shared. Ginny was positive that she would never fail to knock on that door again.

The closer she got to his room the more she wanted to turn around and forget about it, but for some reason she just couldn't do something like that, it just wasn't fair to Harry. It was difficult for her to keep going, she would stop, and turn, then stop again, and turn back around. She had to basically drag herself to his door, and when she did finally get to it, she couldn't lift her hand to knock on it; it was as if her hand was numb or something.

Ginny stood there for quite some time staring at the large oak door. She started to raise her hand to knock on it, but all of the sudden it was opened, revealing a tall messy haired boy, by the name of Harry Potter.

" Oh, hi Gin, is there something wrong, you look distressed, here come in," Harry said invitingly

Ginny was surprised at his forwardness, and at the fact that he didn't say something negative to her about earlier, instead he had invited her into his room.

" Um...okay, I just wanted to come and apologize for earlier. I really didn't intend on walking in on you like that, I'm really sorry," she said hurriedly as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

" That's okay Ginny, I know you didn't mean to. Your just not the kind of girl that would do something like that. You just scared me, I had no idea that you were there, and then I totally lost control of my towel...," Harry said, turning a very dark shade of crimson .

" Don't worry, I had pulled my shirt above my head far enough to where I hadn't seen anything," Ginny lied convincingly

" Good, I'm glad, I don't want to gross you out or anything," He replied, his face now beginning to turn back to its normal state.

" Oh, you didn't, really," Ginny said ...truthfully. She wasn't as grossed out as before, I mean after all it was her crush...

" That's great," he replied

" Oh, wow look at the time. And,...oh my gosh, I'm in my Pj's," she said now being the one who turned red

" _**Yeah, I know, please don't leave," **_Harry thought to himself

" Oh, that's okay, don't worry about it," he said

" Well, I better get going," Ginny said as she stood up from her warm seat

" Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," he replied as he walked over to the door

and began to open it for her, but stopped in mid-action when he said, " Oh, before you go I wanted to ask you something," he started

" Okay, shoot," Ginny said happily, she knew what was coming next.

" Uhummm... I was just wondering if...well would you like to come to the Valentines ball with me, I mean I know that I'm probably only 'Ron's Best Friend' to you, but I would..." he said speedily, but then got interrupted by the softness of Ginny's finger on his lips

" I would love to come with you, now if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep," and with that she walked out of the door, winking at the baffled Harry that stood behind her.

" _**Wow, she really does like me, even though I'm her brothers best friend. You know, I never really realized how much she has matured in the past year..."**_ Harry thought to himself looking at a certain part of Ginny's lower body, that seemed to sway back and forth in a clock like manner.

Ginny walked lightly all the way back to her room, clutching onto her robe, thinking about the ball. What would she wear? What would she do with her hair? Which kind of perfume would she use? All these questions were answered with two words, Ask Hermione.

She decided that she would ask Hermione, tomorrow, in Potions, which she also had with the seventh years. She had looked at her schedule and noticed that she had a lot of classes with the seventh years; Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts and Astrology. She thought that it was pretty stupid of them to do that when all they had to do was promote her to the next year, she would absolutely love it if that happened.

When Ginny reached her room there was a small package at the bottom of her door, with writing on the top saying;

**_To:_** **_From:_**

_**Miss Ginny Weasley M**__**r. Harry Potter**_

_**Head Girl Room Head Boy's Room**_

_**Outside of the door In the Comfy Chair **_

Ginny picked it up, mumbled the password,walked into her room, sat down on her bed, and ripped it open. When she had destroyed all possible brown rapping paper she found a small slip of paper saying;**_ READ ME FIRST. _**So she did and it said;

_**Ginny,**_

_**I had already bought this for the girl that I would ask to come with me to the Ball, and that just happens to be you. I hope you like it, if you don't then I will gladly take you shopping for another one.**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S. Hermione was right, those House Elves are speedy little devils **_

As she read the small sliver of paper a small smile crept onto her delicate face. When she had finished reading it, she began to opened yet another small brown box. Inside was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was a corsage, the most intricate one possible. It was a single red rose with many smaller rose buds surrounding it, which were also surrounded by small white flowers, which she believed to be something called baby's breath. She had never seen baby's breath until now, and she loved it.

" OH!...," she said in a small distant voice " its, beautiful,"

She admired the talented work, and then placed the corsage back in its box on top of her nightstand. She then pulled back her sheets and plunged under them, and the next thing she knew she was fast asleep, it had been quite a day for this teenager.

Ginny awoke the next morning to a small figure besides her bed staring at her with big maple colored eyes.

" AHH," she screamed as the figure began to talk to her

" G' mornin' ma'am, sorry to have frightened you, Carrie didn't mean to be scaring you ma'am. I was just bringing breakfast to you, Carrie is sorry ma'am for scaring you!" the small figure who had been discovered to be a house elf said, as she curtsied politely

" Oh, that's quite alright, just knock first next time. And why did you bring me breakfast, I didn't order any, did I?" she asked confusedly as she sat up on the fluffy bed

" No, Carrie doesn't know if you ordered any or not, but Carrie was told by Mr. Harry Potter to bring Miss Weasley an 'apology breakfast' for yesterday in the bathroom,"Carrie said as a bewildered look came over her face, just as a delighted look brushed over Ginny's face

" Well, thank you very much Carrie, it looks delicious," she said, walking over to the table where the food had been recently laid

" Miss Weasley is very welcome, Carrie is be only doing her job, ma'am. Have a nice breakfast, Carrie must get back to the kitchen," she replied as she curtsied once again, and briskly walked out of the room leaving Ginny to eat the pancakes, sausage, biscuit and orange juice, all by herself.

Ginny found the breakfast to be quite delicious, and filling. Once she had completed the breakfast-in-bed-meal, she changed into her cloak, and walked out of her room just as the first bell rung.

She took a look at today's schedule; it said:

_**Miss Ginny Weasley Year 6 Wednesday**_

_**10:30-12:00- Divination Professor Weasley- Slytherin **_

_**12:00-1:00- Lunch**_

_**1:00-2:30- Potions Professor Snape- Gryffindor 7th years**_

Ginny was pretty satisfied with the schedule, up until, of course, Potions. Like most students she hated Pr. Snape. He was the foulest, rudest, most self centered person alive on this planet. Well, at least that's what everyone except the Slytherins or the other staff members thought, especially Harry and Ginny. That was another thing they had in common, they hated most of the same people, but their two favorite people to hate were Draco Malfoy and Snape.

Ginny knew that as soon as Malfoy heard that she and Harry were going to the dance, he would have a hay day. She wasn't looking forward to that.

When she reached the Great hall doors, she walked in and seated herself beside Harry.

" Hey," she said to him

" Good morning Gin. Sleep well?" he asked as he filled his cup of orange juice up to the rim

" Pretty good, but breakfast was even better. Thanks for that, it really cheered me up," Ginny replied smiling at him, with the smile that always seemed to melt his heart

" Oh, no problem, your welcome," he said as Hermione approached the table and sat beside Ron, who began to turn red.

Ginny knew what Hermione was asking, she was going to ask him to the dance, but she didn't have time to listen because just then Harry started to ask her something that she wouldn't want to miss.

" Hey Gin?" he asked scratching the top of his head

" Yeah?.." she replied, looking straight into hisemerald eyes which made him very nervous

" Uh, are you going to be doing anything on Friday?" Harry asked, turning crimson again

" I don't think so,..no Why?" Ginny said restraining her excitement, he's asking me to Hogsmeade, she thought

" Well, then would you..um..come, uh, like to go to...uh," he stammered, this asking-out thing was harder than he had thought

" Hogsmeade, with you?" Ginny suggested, and guessed that she was right because he let out a deep sigh and nodded his head slowly.

" Would you like to come," Harry said as the first bell rung.

" Yeah, that would be really cool," she replied and then did something that

she had never done to any boy but Ron, she gave Harry a hug. It was a quick one, but he liked it. As soon as they broke apart she said " Bye! See you at lunch," and then turned to leave.

"Ginny wait!" he said loudly as he ran up to her " What's your first class, I'll walk you there,"

Now she was just over whelmed, no boy had ever, EVER walked her to a class, never!

" Uh, my first class is... oh Divination with Fred," she replied taking a quick glance down at her schedule

" Really! That's mine too, well, shall we," he said offering his arm to the very happy red-head

" Yes, we shall," she replied

They walked arm in arm all the way to Divination, talking about old teachers and there little " screw ups". Before they new it, they were at the doors of Fred's class, so they walked into the round room, and seated themselves besides each other at a small circular table, in the far corner. They didn't want to attract any attention to themselves especially Ginny, because she knew that as soon as Malfoy saw the two sitting together he would start teasing them, and well frankly she didn't want a fat-ass like him messing up their relationship. And believe me he would try, for at that second a tall snow white haired boy with two fat boys began to walk over to there table mumbling, " Well, well, well, what do we have here Harry, you can't get yourself a mudblood like Hermione so instead you pick on fire head, congrats Harry," Malfoy said, as he Crab, and Goyle began snickering at his remark, but they soon stopped, because Harry stood up and pulled out his wand...he was not in the mood for Malfoy's shit.

A/N: okay, lets try five reviews this time, you guys can do it, I know you can. I sat here for a week planing out this chapter for you, I think I deserve to have 5 reviews after all it is 2,194 words, and this took me a long time. Personally I love it, and I hope you do too, but my main goal is to actually HEAR what you think, so please review, I don't care if its a half of a word long, and I don't care if its a flame, JUST PLEASE,...REVIEW!


	10. Ginny's Many Dates

A/N: GOOD JOB EVERYONE! I got five reviews, nice job, as a reward heres the next chapter! Read on fellow fictioners.

**Ginny's Many Dates**

**Chapter 10**

" Okay, first off Malfoy, you don't pick on Ginny while I'm around. Second off, I like Ginny and I always have I've just not seen it as clearly as I do now. Third off, Hermione and Ron like each other so I wouldn't have went out with Hermione anyway. And last don't you ever call Ginny or Hermione those things around me! Now either go find a nice place to hide or get ready to duel!" Harry said, his face as red as a cherry could possibly get.

Meanwhile Ginny was sitting there innocently looking up at her new boyfriend who had just said that he had always liked her, she was touched, very touched, so touched that she could have grabbed him right there and started kissing him. But this obviously wasn't the right time, he was ready to kick Malfoy's ass and she was not going to mess that up.

Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle just sat there and looked up at him astonished by what he had just said. Malfoy started to pull out his wand, he got into the position for dueling and said " Fine Potty, if you want to fight we can do just that,"

Harry began to get into the position, as Malfoy had done, but was interrupted by a sharp Bang! And " Uhm, hum,"

Fred had just entered the room, and Ginny was relieved, she didn't want anything to happen to Harry, and she knew that Malfoy could be beaten but Harry wouldn't have left the fight with out a mark, and Harry already had attracted enough attention with his first scar he definately didn't need another one.

" We will deal with this later," Malfoy began " 6:00 in the east corridor, don't be late or I will come and find you," he threatened

" Oh, don't worry I won't," Harry said, his eyes now little slits in the shadows of his face

" Sorry Professor we were just having a little chat before classes started. Will not happen again I assure you," Malfoy said in his best 'teacher's pet' voice

" Yes, I am well aware that it will not happen again, because 10 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for holding up class.." he began, making all of the Gryffindors sigh and moan, and all of the Slytherins snicker " and 20 points will be taken from Slytherin, because of holding up the class _and _sucking up to a teacher," with that all of the Gryffindors took there turn to snicker, and all of the Slytherins took their turn to sigh and moan.

" But Professor you cannot be serious," Malfoy said in shock

" Oh, but I am, now take your seat or you may have a seat at the front of the class room, right besides me," Fred said in a very 'high and mighty' voice

" Yes, sir, come on Crab, Goyle, 'lets go take our seat'," he said in a mocking voice

Malfoy, Crab and Goyle, took their seats at the back of the room. Harry calmly sat down, put his wand away, and smiled at Ginny as if to say, sorry about that.

" So, you've liked me for a long time eh?" Ginny asked putting on her heart melting smile

Harry turned very red and said " Uh, yeah, I have, if you could count since the first year, a long time, then yes a very very long time,"

Ginny was now beaming, she couldn't be happier, unless Snape all of the sudden dropped dead, but that wasn't going to happen.

" Yeah, same here," she replied blushing almost as much as he was

" Really?" he asked " I thought that you liked Dean,"

" Nope," she started " the only one person that I've ever liked was you Harry,"

Harry began to say something back to her, but Fred began to teach, so no more could be said. They sat quietly at their table doing there work, not paying attention to Malfoy's threats and puns.

When the bell had finally rung, they had finished taking notes, which were 3 pieces of parchment long. They were very relieved to find that the class was over, especially Ginny.

She got up from her seat and began to stuff the quills, parchments and books that she had been using into her bag, and looked over at Harry to see if he was ready to go.

" So, ready for lunch?" she asked smiling over at the raven haired boy

" Yeah, you?" he replied

" Yup,"

" Hey, Gin?" he asked as they began down the hall towards the Great Hall

" Yeah?" Ginny asked

" I was just thinking, its a nice day out, and well it would be a perfect day for a picnic," Harry offered sweetly " do you want to go and have lunch out by the lake?"

Ginny was totally caught off guard that time, I mean he had asked her to the Valentines Day Ball, Hogsmeade, which was in two days, and to lunch all in the past two days, could her week get much better?

" Yeah, of course! But would you mind if I got out of these clothes, I mean after all today is Wednesday and that means it's dress down day," Ginny said happily

" No, of course you can change, as a matter of fact I think I'll go change too," Harry replied as they turned the corner and headed in the direction of their rooms.

When they reached their rooms, they split up and ran into them to change. Ginny entered her room and flopped down onto her bed, sighing heavily, as she said " Wow, I must be one lucky girl to get the guy I want to be my boyfriend and a date with him to lunch, a Ball, and Hogsmeade," she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling thinking about the past events that had happened that day.

When she had finally had enough thinking she got up and walked over to her wardrobe and changed, ever since Dumbledore had made Wednesdays and Fridays dress down days she had taken advantage of it.

Ginny decided to wear a pink 'V' top with blue jeans, and matching flip flops, when she had finished dressing she walked through the joined bathroom and knocked on the opposite door, leading to Harry's bedroom. She was very excited for the upcoming Hogsmeade date, but was even more excited to get to spend time with him now.

A/N: sorry corny ending, but I thought that you might want me to update now, after all its been like two weeks, now please review i know you can do it! hit the little button, thats right...good job now type in a few words and tell me what you think. Oh and if i don't get review then there will be no chapter! Thanks again

cupcakes


	11. It's Settled

A/N: I just wanted to make a few things clear

Ginny & Harry **_are _**HG& HB

Ginny **_isn't_** in 7th year she is in 6th, ( but that will change, lol muwahhaha)

Harry **_used_** to like Hermione, but he**_ now_** likes Ginny just to make that clear

Hogsmeade dates are on Saturday **_not_** Friday

Dress down days are on Wednesdays, Fridays **_&_** Saturdays

Sorry for all of my screw ups, and now I hope I've made everything clearer, I would like to give a couple of shout outs to:

**allie- t**hanks for the review I am very glad that you like it! Sorry the beginning wasn't very good, lol I have to admit I know I'm not the best writer.

**AllyLovesHarry-** I'm very happy to get those reviews and emails from you, and I did review on your stories they were very good!

**The Shieldmaiden-Lady of Rohan- **Thanks again for the continued support!

I love you all! now here is the chapter

**Chapter 11**

**It's Settled**

_Recap:" Hey, Gin?" he asked as they began down the hall towards the Great Hall_

" _Yeah?" Ginny asked_

" _I was just thinking, its a nice day out, and well it would be a perfect day for a picnic," Harry offered sweetly " do you want to go and have lunch out by the lake?"_

_Ginny was totally caught off guard that time, I mean he had asked her to the Valentines Day Ball, Hogsmeade, which was in two days, and to lunch all in the past two days, could her week get much better?_

" _Yeah, of course! But would you mind if I got out of these clothes, I mean after all today is Wednesday and that means it's dress down day," Ginny said happily_

" _No, of course you can change, as a matter of fact I think I'll go change too," Harry replied as they turned the corner and headed in the direction of their rooms._

_When they reached their rooms, they split up and ran into them to change. Ginny entered her room and flopped down onto her bed, sighing heavily, as she said " Wow, I must be one lucky girl to get the guy I want to be my boyfriend and a date with him to lunch, a Ball, and Hogsmeade," she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling thinking about the past events that had happened that day._

_When she had finally had enough thinking she got up and walked over to her wardrobe and changed, ever since Dumbledore had made Wednesdays and Fridays dress down days she had taken advantage of it._

_Ginny decided to wear a pink 'V' top with blue jeans, and matching flip flops, when she had finished dressing she walked through the joined bathroom and knocked on the opposite door, leading to Harry's bedroom. She was very excited for the upcoming Hogsmeade date, but was even more excited to get to spend time with him now._

End of Recap

Harry was sitting on his bed slipping on his shoes when he heard a knock on the door leading to their bathroom, assuming it was Ginny he said " Come on in Gin, I'm just tying my shoes,"

Ginny obeyed opening the door and walking over to his bed. When she saw him it took her breath away. Harry was dressed in a white top that hugged his muscles tightly and had a red and gold plaid jacket that was left unbuttoned,with a pair of loose jeans and a pair of old tennis shoes that set off his outfit perfectly his hair was its usual self, messy yet sexy.

Harry looked up at her and noticed her staring at his chest and chuckled as he stood up.

" Do you like what you see Gin?" he asked raising his right eyebrow,and smiling at her mischievously, which made her have a tingling sensation run up and down her spine.

" Um, uh, no," she lied, what was she supposed to say? Oh yes Harry, you are the hottest person alive on this earth, and then just start snogging him? No she couldn't do that so she was left to lie.

" Okay, Gin sure," He replied sarcastically, he didn't have a clue where all of this self esteem came from, but when she gazed at him like that he felt like he was the best looking guy around.

" Oh, shut up, and quit staring at me there, you perv," she said punching him playfully, as she noticed where his eyes were rested... right on her chest.

" Sorry Gin, but you know, I find you to be very attractive," Harry said walking up to her

" Oh, stop it your making me blush," Ginny replied jokingly " Are we going to go to lunch or not?"

" Okay, Okay, then let's go," he said rolling his eyes at her playfully

Harry walked over to the door and opened it motioning for Ginny to step out first, and so she did.

" Here, you go ma'am, right this way," he said as she stepped out of the room

" Why thank you sir," she replied

Harry then walked up next to her and stuck out his arm which she took. They walked arm in arm, to the end of the corridor that led to the entrance of the Hogwarts court yard. When they reached that door, he once again opened it for her and she stepped out. But instead of offering his arm to her again he spun her around so that she was facing him and said something to her, " I have a surprise for you by the lake so you have to wear this," as Harry said that he pulled out a blind fold and smiled at Ginny, who smiled back

" Okay, just don't run me into a tree," Ginny said laughing a little

" Just trust me Ginny," Harry said being a little more serious

" I do trust you Harry," she replied being as serious as he was

" Okay good now, turn around so I can tie this," he started " Okay, can you see anything?"

" Nope, nothing but darkness," she replied

" Good, now you have to trust me, I will make sure you don't run into anything believe me," Harry said as he took her hands in his. When he did this it made Ginny shudder, his hands were so strong and soft, she couldn't believe this was happening, she had finally conquered her dream. Harry was her boyfriend.

" Okay, I trust you," Ginny replied happily

Harry held her hands firmly in his own as he walked slowly backwards, leading towards the lake. When he got there he let go of her hands and said " Okay, now take off the blind fold and look around,"

Ginny obeyed, she took it off and looked around, but she wasn't sure what was going on. She was confused, there in front of her was a beach, not a lake, but a beach with soothing music coming from somewhere in the distance. There was also a large red and white checkered blanket spread across the soft, warm sand. Around the blanket were four floating candles, and many rose petals scattered across it.

Ginny soaked in everything, and then turned around, behind her was the large gray castle, but it seemed very distant. She turned around again, and then looked up at Harry who was smiling from ear to ear, like he had just won a trophy. She smiled back and said " This is amazing, but, where are we? I don't understand, here we are at a beach, but then I turn around and there is the castle,"

" I put a transforming spell on the lake, and a separation spell between the lake and Hogwarts, you can see the castle and everyone around it, but they cannot see you nor me," Harry replied

Ginny looked around once again, smiling at the beautiful landscape, _" I don't think today could get much better," _she thought to herself

" Thank you Harry, this is absolutely beautiful," Ginny said as she gave Harry a hug

Harry returned the hug easily, he adored this girl more than anything in the world, but she didn't know that. He could only wish that someday she would figure that out.

" Your welcome Ginny, its really nothing," he said breaking away from the hug as he and Ginny sat down on the blanket

Harry pulled out his wand and said "_ancillor_," and all of the food in the basket that lied on the blanket appeared on two small plates. There was chicken, carrots, macaroni and cheese, strawberries, and another small plate full of chocolate cookies.

Ginny gazed, wide-eyed at her plate that was half full of strawberries. She absolutely loved strawberries. When Harry saw her looking at her plate like that he chuckled and said " I got those strawberries especially for you,"

Ginny laughed at this and said, " Well, thank you, but how'd you know that I liked them?"

" Well, earlier when I had dropped you off at your room Ron happened to pass as I was opening my door. He asked me if I knew what Hermione's favorite foods were, because they were going on a lunch date, as we are. I told him and then asked him about your favorite foods," Harry said

" Oh, I see. So, who asked who out?" she asked as she sat down on the blanket, Harry doing the same.

" What'd you mean?" he replied as he bit into his chicken leg

" Did Hermione, ask Ron out, or did Ron ask Hermione out?" she revised

" Oh, Ron told me that she did," Harry started, chuckling a little " he didn't seem to like the fact that a girl asked him out,"

" He'll get over it," Ginny said smiling as she stuffed a strawberry into her mouth. Harry laughed at this, he never realized how funny Ginny actually was, for quite sometime, especially in the first year, he didn't even see how they could ever be together. And now they were having lunch together on a magical beach, and he didn't feel that he could ever ask for more.

" Hey Ginny, I have something to ask you,"

Ginny looked up at him in a concerned way and said," Okay, sure anything,"

" Are you and I,..., uh...um," he started but got lost on his words and couldn't remember what he was going to say.

" Boyfriend and girlfriend," she offered

" Yeah, are we? I mean I know that's probably a dumb question but..."

" Oh, no it's not, actually I was thinking the same thing," she replied reassuringly

" So,..."

" Uh, I donno, you answer that," Ginny retorted smiling at him

Harry smiled back and said " Well, I sure hope we are,"

Ginny suddenly let out a big sigh that she didn't know she was holding and replied," Good me too,"

" So, it's settled, you are my girlfriend, and I am your boyfriend," Harry said as he took hold of her hand

" It's settled,"

A/N: Okay, tell me what you think, is it corny, good, ok, I need to know! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! I hope you liked it.

cupcakes


	12. Talk of Duels and The News

A/N: I want to have a few shout outs to:

**fellow reader-** Welcome to the site! I'm glad you like my story and that it makes you want to come back, sorry this took me so long to update guys! I'm trying but with school, volleyball open gyms, and piano lessons it's kinda hard. : )

**alex-** Thanks for your input, I tried to make this longer. The reason why my chapters are a little shorter is because I take a long time to think out what I put in here, and that takes me about a week. So by the time I get done updating you guys don't feel like reading anymore, and I definitely don't want to lose a reader!

**ilovebigboobstories-** Lol thank you for your input, I will remember that!

**LprlzAndAlwzwill: **For once I am happy that someone disagrees with me, thank you so much that was such a nice review!

**Olyvya- **Wow, that review was so encouraging, thank you so much, I am very happy that it gave you butterflies! thats a sign that I'm doing a good job!

**Jaimialyne-** Good, I'm glad that I'm not boring you! Thank you so much!

**Dee- I have no comment for rude people that call me a maniac and are not kidding, if you don't like my style then don't read it!**

And to all my other readers who don't review I encourage you to, hearing from my readers always cheers me up and makes me work harder to improve! Please review on my story if you find it interesting, here is the next chappie!

**Chapter 12**

**Talk of Duels and The News**

When Harry and Ginny's date had ended they both stood up and transformed the beach back into the lake, and took off the separation spell. They then, hand in hand, walked up to the castle, talking together about the duel that Harry and Draco were to have in a matter of hours. They still, of course, had to get through Potions class, Charms, and dinner. unfortunately Ginny had Charms with the Slytherins, strangely the 7th year Slytherins, and of course she was with the Griffyndores.

Lately Ginny had been having almost every class with the 7th year students, she was beginning to think that she had been put into the 7th year instead of the 6th.And even more strangely Dumbledore had called a meeting with Ginny during potions class, which was next, he said that it was very important and could not wait. She had received an owl during she and Harry's lunch date, saying;

_**Dear Miss Weasley,**_

_**There is something very important that I must discuss with you at once. Please report to my office at 1:15, you will need to hand this letter to Pr. Snape in order to be released from his class. Please be on time, it is a very important matter, and can not be delayed.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

She had absolutely no idea what he was going to tell her, she didn't no whether she should be happy, anxious, or scared out of her mind. She decided to be worried, because if something was that urgent it couldn't be good, could it? She wasn't exactly sure what to think.

By this time Harry had walked Ginny back to the Head boy and Head girls common room where they sat down together talking even more about the duel. They decided that they would stay there for a couple more minutes, because they, after all, did have another half an hour until Potions class started.

Ginny sat down on the red and golden striped love seat besides Harry. She hadn't seen much of this room because she had spent most of her days in her own room. But now that she had seen it she wanted to spend much more time in it.

Half of the room was gold and the other half was red, it had the four house's crest on the ceiling and the Gryffindores' crest on the walls to each of their sides. There was a small oak door leading to a hall way that connected to each of their rooms and the bathroom in front of them. Across from that door there was yet another door leading into a hidden hallway, which ended in the main corridor. There was also a small counter with a built-in box which was found to be a refrigerator, and it had a small golden built-in sink.

Like Ginny,Harry had hardly seen any of this room, but now that he and Ginny were dating he had an actual reason to be in here. Before it was just a mindless room that the two were supposed to use, that had absolutely no reason to be there. Now it was a place where both of them could chat and relax together in.

Ginny scooted over next to Harry so that her head was rested on his muscular chest. He intertwined his fingers in hers and ran his fingers through her soft red hair.

" Harry, are you worried about the duel?"Ginny asked suddenly sounding concerned

Harry looked down at her confused and said, " Well, a little, I mean there is always a chance that a spell could go wrong, but other than that not really, why do you ask?"

" Because I'm worried that something will happen to you, what if you get hurt? Why don't you just call this whole thing off?" she asked beginning to sound frantic

" Ginny don't worry about me, I will be fine," he replied as he looked deep into her eyes, that looked straight back into his own emerald green eyes.

" But, I do worry. It wouldn't be healthy if I didn't worry about my own boyfriend," she stated as she rested her head back down onto his chest.

" Well, really you shouldn't, I can take care of myself, I promise, nothing will happen to me," he reassured her

There was a slight pause in their conversation, but then Ginny interrupted it when she sat up and looked straight into his eyes saying, " I'm going too, I will be there with you, I want to help,"

Harry let go of her hand, and looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind,

" Ginny, there is no way that I am going to let you get involved in our fight," he said shaking his head

" Please Harry, just let me go then I won't 'help'," she said stressing the word help by making her hands form quotation marks.

" I don't know, I mean what if something happens to you," he started but then got interrupted by Ginny

" Nothing will happen to me, I will be there just to insure that you don't get hurt, so I can take you to Madam Pomfrey if you do," she replied very seriously

" I don't know about this Gin," Harry said as he got up and began pacing around the room

" I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to you,"

" Harry, look, I'm touched that you care about me, but I want to be there, please let me go," she said as she got up and walked over to him pressing her hand on his chest and looking up into his eyes " please,..."

Harry looked at her and hesitated, here was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen begging him to let her go to a fight so that she could make sure that he would be okay. He wanted to let her go with him, but he didn't want her to have to risk getting hurt. Harry just couldn't stand it when she looked at him like that so he said " Oh, fine, but if you get hurt, I will never forgive myself!" he said as he playfully pushed her off of him " Now, go to your room and get your books, we're going to miss Potions class!"

" Oh, thank you Harry you have no idea what this means to me!" she said as she gave him a hug and ran down the corridor to her room and grabbed her bag, then exited out of her room and ran back into the common room, " Alright I'm ready,"

" Okay let's go," Harry grabbed her hand and walked out of the door into the hidden hallway, then he opened another door and walked into the main hallway. They briskly walked down the corridor still holding hands.

Just as the bell rang they took seats in the back of the room besides each other. They both let out a sigh as Professor Snape walked in.

" Open your books to page 245," Snape said as he walked over to his desk

" We will be learning about a potion that will enable you to see through walls,..now this is an illegal potion that is not to be used in Hogwarts, but it is necessary to show you this potion so that I will be able to show you how to create the antidote for it," as he was saying this Ginny was walking up to his desk with the note in her hand

" What is it Miss Weasley," he said as he snatched the note from her hand and began to read it " Very well then, you will need to write an essay on this antidote that is three pieces of parchment long, it will be due on Monday, you may go," he replied handing the note back to Ginny and waving his arm towards the door. He then continued to ramble about the animadverto ( A/N: i looked that up it is the Latin word for "see" I was not able to find "through" so it is the "see" potion lol.) potion.

Ginny walked quickly up to her desk, winked at Harry, picked up her bag, and left. She was very excited to hear what Dumbledore had to say, she was no longer nervous or scared.

She left the class room and entered the long empty halls, heading towards the large eagle statue that marked the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When she had reached the eagle statue she walked up to it and said " Fudge Brownies," and the eagle began to spiral upwards.

When she reached the top of the stairs, the statue stopped and let her off. She headed down the hallway and went through the door leading to his office. Ginny walked in and saw Pr. Dumbledore at his desk scribbling on a piece of parchment, as usual.

" Ah, right on time," he said " Here have a seat,"

Ginny sat down on the chair and crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap and said

" So, you said you had something very important to discuss, is there something wrong?"

" Oh, no actually it is a rather happy thing, or at least it should be," he said smiling at her

" Oh, okay," just as she said this there was a small click behind her she turned around and saw none other than, her mother and father.

" Ah, glad you could make it, Molly, Arthur, have a seat," Professor Dumbledore said pointing to the two seats next to Ginny.

" Hi honey, how are you?" Molly asked as Ginny stood up and gave her mom a hug

" I'm doing fine, but what are you two doing here," she replied as she pointed at Arthur, who gave her a hug right after she asked that

" Well, that is what we are going to find out I hope, because frankly I'm not sure," Mrs. Weasley replied shaking her head

" Dad, do you know what's going on?" Ginny said as they all finally sat down

" No, not exactly, I only know that it is not bad news," Arthur replied shrugging

" Well, for heavens sakes Albus tell us!" Molly said jokingly

" Now, now, Molly, you mustn't be impatient," Dumbledore replied shaking his finger at her.

" The reason why I have invited you all here is for a good reason I assure you. But this could be difficult, you will have to make a choice that could change Ginny's life style." at this Ginny's eyes widened, was Ron a murderer? Was he going to be taken to Askaban?

" What do you mean, change my life style?" Ginny asked as she uncrossed her legs and began to lean forward

" What I mean by that is, you have the choice of being in 6th year, or going on to 7th year. You have the capabilities of being in either year, but I would suggest moving up,"Dumbledore said calmly, like it was no big deal.

" 7th year? Well, of course she would like to. Uh, I think," Molly said excitedly

" You know Ginny it would be a wonderful opportunity," Arthur added

Ginny sat there for a while thinking about the possibilities. She would be in all of Hermione and Harry's classes, she could careless about Ron being there. But being in Harry's classes meant that she could sit by him, which meant that they would have more "time" together. There was also the fact that she would have to skip a whole year's worth of homework. This would be great!

" Professor, I would like to...," she started,looking at her parents who were staring at her like they were about to eat her alive. She gave them a odd look and finished her sentence " accept the offer of moving up to the 7th year,"

Her mother and father let out two huge sighs and smiled at there daughter, " Oh, Ginny we are so proud of you," Mr. Weasley said, beaming

" Wonderful choice Miss Weasley, here are your books, new quills, and parchments," Pr. Dumbledore stated happily as he swished his wand; the items he listed appeared on his desk.

Ginny gave him a curious looked and asked him , " Professor, how did you know that I was going to accept?"

He smiled at her and shrugged then said, " Well, I've noticed that you are around Miss Granger and Mr. Potter a lot more than your fellow 6th years,"

Ginny blushed about the "Mr. Potter part" since they had just officially started dating, she hadn't told her parents, ... yet, but this seemed to be the right time. And evidentially Dumbledore knew about them dating so he said, " Miss Weasley this would be a good time to tell them about the "boy"," he said stressing the word "boy"

" Uh, oh, yes um mum dad, harryismyboyfriend," she said quickly

" What was that honey? I didn't quite hear you," Molly asked leaning a little closer to Ginny " Yes, repeat that," Arthur added

" Uh, I have a boyfriend...," Ginny said quietly but loud enough to hear

" That's great honey, who is it?" Mr. Weasley asked

" Uh, Harry..," she replied smiling at them a little uneasily

" Harry! That's wonderful dear, I'm very happy for you! Now do I have to give you the safe sex talk?" Molly said standing up and putting her hands on her hip. This made Ginny turn scarlet and she screamed " NO, mom God NO!" Professor Dumbledore laughed at this situation, and so did Arthur.

" Pr. Dumbledore may I leave and head back to my class?" she asked

" Yes, he replied just don't forget your books and such, oh and here is your new schedule. It is the same as Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's.," he said as he handed her the yellow tinted white paper.

" Thank you, good bye mum dad, love you," she said as she gave her mother and father a hug.

" Love you too honey, tell Harry we said hi," Mr. Weasley joked winking at Ginny

" Oh, leave her alone," Mrs. Weasley said to Arthur " go on honey you better get back to Potions!"

At this Ginny put all of her new things in her bag and handed all of her old things to Mrs. Weasley. She turned on her heal and walked out of the office, and down the statue. And before she knew it she was back in Potions class sitting next to Harry once again.

She sat there quietly working on her essay, and by the time the bell rang she was half way done.

" So how'd it go? What did he want?" Harry asked when they had reached the hall

" It went fine, and he told me that I was going to be promoted to the 7th year, as of today," she said excitedly looking up to see Harry's reaction.

Harry was beaming as he said " That's great Ginny! Now we'll be in all of the same classes, Dumbledore sure has great timing,"

" Yes he does, it'll be great to have all of the same classes," she replied as he took her hand and gently squeezed it saying, " I will get to see your beautiful face more often,"

Ginny blushed at this, that was such a sweet thing to say, how was she supposed to respond? " Thank you Harry, you are too sweet," that's how

" I wasn't trying to be 'sweet' I was being honest," He replied beaming down at her with his bright green eyes once again

" _Awww,"_she thought _" I love him, he is so nice, oh my god he has to stop looking at me like that my knees are buckling,"_

" Well, then thank you for being ' honest' but you are still being very nice," she replied trying to regain the feeling in her legs.

They walked together all the way to Charms class, where they once again, took seats next to each other in the back of the room. This class began as soon as it ended, and surprisingly they left with no homework. Next was dinner, and they were all relived that they had no more classes for the day. But Ginny and Harry were also a bit worried, for after dinner there was the duel. And surely one of the competitors would leave with some sort of injury, none of them were looking forward to that.

A/N: Directions: 1. Read and 2.Review. Lol. I know you can do it! Thanks for reading I hope you liked this NICE LONG chapter, just for you guys!

cupcakes


	13. Accidents

A/N: Okay, I screwed up again, this time I forgot to save a part of what I had typed so here is what I forgot, sorry guys

**Recap:" Well, then thank you for being ' honest' but you are still being very nice," she replied trying to regain the feeling in her legs.**

**They walked together all the way to Charms class, where they once again, took seats next to each other in the back of the room. This class began as soon as it ended, and surprisingly they left with no homework. Next was dinner, and they were all relived that they had no more classes for the day. But Ginny and Harry were also a bit worried, for after dinner there was the duel. And surely one of the competitors would leave with some sort of injury, none of them were looking forward to that.**

**END of recap**

Sorry about that guys, I loaded it before I had saved it, I just now read over my last posted chapter and realized that I had done that, I'm sorry about that. Anyway this chapter should be very...interesting make sure you review on it!

**Chapter 13**

**Accidents**

Ginny and Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other across from Ron and Hermione.

" Hey Hermione, anything new?" Ginny asked smirking at her

" Yeah, the same thing that's going on in your life," Hermione replied wittingly

" You got promoted to the 7th year too, oh wow I thought that you were already in it, you sure had me fooled," Ginny said, playing dumb with her

Hermione looked at her and tilted her head asking, " You got promoted!"

" Yup, and I got a boyfriend," she replied smiling at Harry who blushed and looked at Ron who pointed at Ginny and mouthed _Don't hurt her or.._ and then he made a motion like he would strangle Harry. At this Harry cringed and said " Ron cool your jets alright, I won't,"

" Wow, that's awesome Gin, I imagine Molly will be proud," she said as she took a bite of her turkey

" Yes, she was very proud, she actually was there, and so was dad," she said as she herself took a bit of her own turkey

" Mum and dad were there and they didn't even come to say hi, man they must really hate me," Ron said jokingly.

Ginny looked at him in disgust and just rolled her eyes. She leaned over the table and said excitedly to Hermione " Congratulations you actually asked out my brother,"

" No, congratulations to you, you got asked out by my best friend," Hermione said raising her eyebrows at Ginny

" Well thank you, so... has he kissed you yet?" Ginny asked smirking slightly

" No, not yet," she sighed " what about Harry?"

" Nope, but I went in for a hug a while ago and he started to kiss me," Ginny said giggling a little " but I acted like I didn't notice, I didn't want to make him feel stupid or anything,"

Hermione laughed while sitting back as usual, then she began to eat. Ginny did the same but caught Harry glancing at her looking confused.

" What, is there something on my face?" she asked wiping her face off with the large red and gold bordered napkin.

" No, I was just wondering what you and Hermione were talking about, because I heard my name a few times," he replied smiling at her

" Oh, that, I was just asking her how it was going, with her and Ron you know, and she asked me about us," Ginny said shrugging it off and eating again

" Oh, okay, I thought that I might of done something to anger you," Harry replied letting out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

" No, I don't think you could ever do anything to anger me," she said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

" Now, don't you think we better get going, Malfoy is going to think we stood him up," Ginny said as she pushed back her plate and turned to Harry.

Harry's charming smile suddenly vanished, and a new worried and anxious look crossed it. " Yeah, I sup'ose we better get going, do you want to stop by our rooms and drop off our bags?" he asked

" Um, yeah we better, we don't want a spell to hit our bags and then ruin our homework, that wouldn't be too good," replied Ginny while giggling slightly

" Alright then lets go," Harry said as he stood up and handed Ginny her bag and grabbed his own

" Guys were going to head off, Malfoy has caused a bit of trouble and we have to go get it over with,"

" Okay, see you two later," Hermione replied waving at them as she turned back to Ron and continued talking.

Ginny and Harry walked out of the Great Hall and headed down the main corridor. When they rounded the next corner the went through a small door and walked over to a canvas with a picture of a bearded lioness and said " Lioness's Pride," and the canvas opened to reveal their common room.

Harry went to the left and entered his room, he dropped off his bag and picked up his wand, sticking it in his robe. Then he went back into the common room and sat down on one of the love seats waiting patiently for Ginny to arrive.

Mean while Ginny was in her room doing her hair, she didn't want her hair to be in her face if she would have to be dueling. Even though she had promised Harry that she'd stay out of the fight, she was going to be prepared so that if she did have to step in there wouldn't be anything to stop her.

She tied her hair up in a tight bun that would've made a good competitor against Professor McGonagall's bun. Ginny sighed and looked into the mirror, she then turned around and tucked her wand into her robe. Then she looked herself over one last time as she exited the room seeing Harry sitting on the love seat with his hands crossed, fiddling his thumbs.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him sighing heavily yet again, " Ready?" she asked

Harry sighed and shrugged a little as he replied " I guess, we better go then,"

Ginny got up and walked over to the door opening it and walking out, she stood next to it and waited for Harry who exited and locked the door behind him and then walked up to Ginny and held her hand as they started off towards the east corridor.

They didn't say a word to each other, in complete silence they walked all the way to the other side of the school, and found a smirking Draco Malfoy waiting for them, with none other than fat boy Crabbe, "yes sir" Goyle, and " hey fucker," Blaise.

Suddenly Harry realized something it was two against one, Blaise and Malfoy against himself. He knew that Crabbe and Goyle were just there because they had to be, so they surely wouldn't do anything to help out.

Harry knew that he was a better wizard than Draco was, but still Blaise and Malfoy against him would be a bit tough. Ginny let go of his hand and looked up at him and said " I am going to help you, I don't care what you want, I want to help," she had such a serious look on her face that Harry just grabbed her shoulders and nodded saying " Just, please be careful, and worry about yourself not me," Ginny nodded in reply and turned towards Malfoy who was by now looking very bored

" You, will duel Harry, and I will take Blaise, no acceptions, deal?" Ginny said straight faced, even though her insides were trembling.

" I do not make deals with Weasel bees and Pot heads," Malfoy replied as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry, Blaise did the same except pointing it at Ginny

" Now for gods sake, let's get this over with," Blaise said smirking evilly at Ginny " Be prepared mini Weasel, for I will not go easy on you just because you are younger," and at that a golden beam appeared shooting directly at Ginny, " _Repello!_" she shouted thrusting her arm toward Blaise.

The red beam that came from her wand collided with the golden beam of Blaise's wand making a loud... BANG!

Meanwhile Harry was also having a hard time, if he wasn't shouting 'Repello" then he was shouting ' Cruciatus '.

Suddenly Malfoy shot a spell at him and it hit his left arm. Harry screamed in pain and looked down at it, his arm was covered in blood and had began to turn blue.

" EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. The white beam of light flew from his wand like a rocket and hit Draco directly in his chest, making him fly backwards. His wand shot from his hand and because of the strongness of the spell it rammed into the wall and... CRACK! It split directly in two.

Malfoy was knocked unconscious with his mouth wide open. At the site of this Crabbe and Goyle took their chance to run for it, and before anyone knew it, it was just the four of them left in the hallway. Harry quickly picked up Draco's wand and through it at him muttering " No good... filthy... death eater... should burn in,..., " But he was cut off by the shouting of Ginny and Blaise.

Harry looked over at them and noticed that Blaise was cornering Ginny, but she wasn't letting up. He reached down for his wand but noticed that it wasn't there.

Harry began to turn but suddenly was thrown into the opposing wall by Malfoy's fist that had connected with his face, busting his bottom lip.

" You shattered my wand! You good for nothing... " Malfoy began walking up to Harry, but suddenly stopped as he heard two words that would send shivers up anyones spine...

" AVADA... KEDAVRA!"

Ginny screeched as the wide beam of reddish light hit her in her chest.

" No, not Ginny!" were the last few words that she had heard before she was knocked out completely.

Harry shot up and ran over to his unconscious girlfriend, knocking Malfoy over and disregarding all of the pain his left arm was causing.

He leaned down and put his head against her chest listening to her faint, slow, and barely there pulse.

" Well, Blaise, we've done enough. Let's leave Harry with his dead little girlyfriend," Malfoy snickered. With that Harry heard an evil laugh and the lite pitter patter of their feet running from the duel scene.

Harry quickly turned and picked up his wand, he cured his broken arm with a few spells and then picked Ginny up and ran out of the hallway and down another towards the Hospital wing.

He ran faster than he had ever ran in his entire life. The girl that he cared for most, was in his arms, slowly dieing. They had not even been going out for a day, the longest day of their lives, but still only one day and he knew that she was the only girl for him, and that he couldn't lose her. For that reason he found himself pretty much dieing trying to get there so fast.

Finally he reached his long awaited destination. He ran over to Madam Pomfrey and breathlessly said " Ginny... hurt... duel... bad... help... please!"

For a second she just looked at Ginny in disbelief and then she said " Oh, my,... we must lie her down now, over here!" she pointed to a bed in the far corner.

Madam Pomfrey began putting spells on her as soon as she had touched the bed. She was casting them like it was the end of the world. " What spell did this? How did this happen to our head student? Why is your arm bruised like that? We must get the headmaster now!" she quizzed looking at Harry shocked, as she still shot spells from her wand and applied creams and such.

" The spell that did this was Avada Kedavra. Malfoy... Draco Malfoy was making fun of Ginny and I challenged him to a duel," he began looking directly at the floor, because he knew that Madam Pomfrey was giving him that ' you know better' look. " My arm is bruised because Mal- Draco used Quasso Armo on me,"

" I am absolutely ashamed at you, how could you even think of putting this young child in danger!" she shouted " Go get the headmaster at once!"

" Oh, but I am already here," a deep noticeable voice said from behind the two

" This young man has endangered our Head girl! He should be expelled..." Madam Pomfrey started

" Now, now, now, he will be punished, for it is a very immature thing to do, calling a duel, and as our Head students you would think they would know better. But never less I am sure this will all be cleared up soon for you are a wonderful healer," Dumbledore said in almost a too calm voice

" Professor, will she be okay?" Harry questioned, raising his eyes from Ginny's pale face.

" Ahh, I cannot be sure, only time will tell," Dumbledore said sighing and shaking his head

Harry sat there for a while just looking at her poor bruised face, and deeply gashed arms. This was his fault, if he would've just left Malfoy alone, then none of this would've happened, but he just couldn't. He had to be the hero again, he had to seem tough and brave on the outside for Ginny but on the inside suffer in pain and agony knowing that only bad things would result in the two fighting.

" What'll be my punishment sir?" Harry asked trying to keep tears from cascading down his cheeks, it hurt him badly to see the girl he adored in so much pain.

" Three weeks of detention with Professor Snape, should be enough to assure me that you will not do this again. And I suspect that seeing your, girlfriend, I believe in this pain will also result in this not happening again," Dumbledore said quietly looking over the tops of his glasses and down at Harry.

Harry nodded slightly and looked back down at Ginny who seemed to be out of pain for now. Madam Pomfrey had given her pain relievers and bone healers, to ease her pain for a while.

" She will be in a coma for a long period of time,... whether she comes out of it is out of my hands, I have done all in my power to save her," Madam Pomfrey said quietly to Dumbledore who nodded and replied, " Yes, I am sure you did, now let's leave Harry to be with Ginny for awhile," he suggested

" Yes, that will be fine as long as he is out of here by 10:30," she said strictly looking at Harry

" Yes, ma'am," he replied. At that Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey exited the Hospital wing and retreated to their rooms leaving the two alone.

Harry pulled over a chair and sat down next to Ginny. For awhile he just sat there holding her delicate hand and looked at her. But soon he began to silently cry, it wasn't a very manly thing to do but the girl he loved was dieing. Yes loved. He realized now that he loved her, after she was hurt.

He gently caressed her face with his hand, and began quietly speaking to her limp body, knowing that she couldn't hear or feel his actions. But little did he know that she could hear every word that came out of his mouth, and feel him caressing her face gently, but could not respond.

" Oh, Ginny I'm so sorry," she heard him say " I can never forgive my self now," she wanted to sit up and hug him right then and there, and comfort him. But she couldn't, she wasn't able to move her body at all. She lied there listening to him apologize over and over, and ask her to wake up for over an hour. Finally he gave up and began to stand up, he checked his watch, it read 10:27. He decided that he better go so he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently saying goodbye.

He then reluctantly turned and walked out, heading in the direction of his room. Harry walked down the endless halls feeling quite depressed, he had his head hung low and was ringing his hands, letting his feet drag he seemed to reach the canvas. He muttered the password and entered.

Harry went directly to his room, and changed into a beater and a pair of red boxers. He lazily pulled the covers of his bed down and climbed in. It was going to be a long night for this teenager.

A/N: YAY I DID IT! finally! Okay so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thanks


	14. Response

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that the spells Repello and Quasso Armo I had looked up, Repello meant to repel something, and Quasso Armo means break arm. Okay so thanks for all of the great reviews, now here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 14**

**Response **

A week had passed, and everything was finally getting back to the normal schedule. Blaise had been expelled for the remainder of the year, and was never going to be able to get a job having to do with the ministry because of using an unforgivable curse. Draco was having detentions twice a day for 3 months and then being suspended for 2 months after that.

Ron and Hermione had soon found out about the accident, the day after to be exact. Ron blamed Harry at first, but soon lightened up and realized that he only challenged Draco because he was making fun of Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione visited Ginny every lunch period, and every chance that she had free. She took it hard at first, crying because she thought she had lost her best friend, but soon realized that she was in a coma and that there was still a possibility of her coming out of it.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got a owl the same day that it had happened. They were quite shaken up, and they had came to Hogwarts to see Ginny every other day. Mrs. Weasley was furious at first, but then lightened up and was then furious at Draco and Blaise. Mr. Weasley was also very angry, Blaise's father had been sent to Askaban for not teaching his son how to behave correctly, and then for severely beating Blaise for doing such a repulsive thing to Ginny, Mr. Weasley was the one to report Mr. Zabini to the Ministry of Magic.

But it seemed Harry was having the hardest time of all. He missed her more than anything, he didn't mind having to go to detention every morning at 5:55 with Snape. He didn't mind staying alone in the dormitory, because she was always in her room anyway. But what did bother him was not seeing her deep green eyes, that seemed to stare through him. And not being able to hug her, and hold her hand. Not being able to be around her was killing him.

He was suffering badly, he felt like it was all his fault, but really none of it was, all he did was try to protect her, and he failed. Dumbledore had scheduled the detentions in the morning so that he was able to go see Ginny in the evenings, and Harry was very grateful for that.

It was exactly a week from the Valentines Day Ball, and Ginny had still shown no signs of wakening. Harry had just awoke at the sound of his alarm clock, he sighed and looked at it, it read 5:00 am. He reluctantly got up and walked over to his magical calendar, it said February 7, 2005.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his robes, unfortunately it was Tuesday the 7th, so it required wearing the usual uniform. Harry walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed, and quickly combed his hair.

When he finished doing all of that he exited the bathroom and went to the common room, walking through the doorway leading to the main hallway.

Harry checked his watch, it read, 5:45, he had ten minutes to cross the castle, go down all of the steps and begin detention. Harry was pretty sure he'd be late, " Oh, no, I better hurry!" he muttered as he broke into a sprint.

He reached Snape's office just in time, Harry walked over to his desk and said " Okay, what'll I be doing today?"

" You will be cleaning all of the cauldrons, desks and book shelves out," Pr. Snape replied

" Yes sir," Harry replied as he turned, picked up a rag and began dusting off all of the cauldrons

" I have a meeting to attend to please make sure Draco gets here on time and begins his work. He may be my favorite student but he has to pay for his asinine mistakes," Professor Snape said as he walked out of the room.

" Yes, sir," Harry replied

By the time Harry had finished dusting all of the shelves off and had begun washing out the cauldrons Draco walked in.

" What took you so long?" Harry asked angrily as he through a rag at him " Here start washing out these cauldrons with me, or I'll tell Snape that you were a hour late!"

" I'm not washing out any damn cauldrons, and I'm especially not doing it with you, Scarface!" Malfoy replied as he caught the rag and then through it on the ground and started smashing it with his foot

Harry looked at him with disgust and walked up to him, " If you don't pick up that rag and get started, then I am going to hex your ass until you don't know the difference from up and down,"

Draco tried to act strong and mighty, but the truth was, he knew that Harry could easily do what he had threatened, so he muttered " Idiotic moron... who does he think he is? ... Telling a Malfoy what to do," as he began to clean the cauldrons.

They worked in complete silence. When he had finished all of his cleaning he left a small not on the professor's desk explaining that he had finished and that Draco was late. Harry left the note on top of Snape's daily plans and headed for the great hall, it was already 9:50 so he had to hurry, breakfast started in ten minutes.

Harry entered the great Hall just in time, breakfast had just started. He walked over to the table and took a seat across from Ron and Hermione, who were to his disgust making out.

Harry's face cringed at the sight of the two, and he cleared his throat loudly " AHEM!" the two didn't stop in fact they just continued, now basically laying on each other. _" Oh, My god, that is nasty, god get a room," _he thought to himself " Guys for the love of god! QUIT IT!" he said loudly

The two pulled apart and both turned bright red, " Sorry mate, got lost in the moment,"

Harry gave him a look of utter disgust and said " More like got lost in her mouth, god get a room!"

Hermione looked down at the table and began scratching her neck nervously " Uh, umm, I went to see Ginny yesterday," she said trying to pull the conversation into a better discussion, she didn't exactly like to discus where Ron's tongue was, or even worse, where her's was.

When she said this she noticed that a mixed feeling of depression, hurt, anger, hope, and sadness crossed his face.

" Really, I didn't get to see her yesterday, I was doing that dumb report on how to repel demons. How is she doing, did her pulse pick up any, did she wake yet?" Harry asked putting down his fork and looking at Hermione

" Well, her pulse did pick up a bit, but she showed no signs of waking," Hermione said sadly, as she said that Harry's face dropped, he looked like he was about to pass out. Hermione reached her hand out over the table and grabbed his, the caught his attention and they made eye contact.

" Harry, don't worry, she is strong, she will make it. I promise," she said firmly

He didn't respond, in stead he nodded and began to eat again, for the rest of the meal he said nothing. His mind was having a complete conversation in itself.

_I cannot believe she got hurt! This is all my fault!_

_**No, it isn't it is Blaise's. And plus, she wanted to help you, and she did, just think what would've happened to you if she hadn't offered to help.**_

_Yes, I know it wasn't exactly all my fault, but She got hurt, because I let her step in. Why didn't I say no? Why couldn't I say it?_

_**Because you know she loves you, and you love her too. And when she uses that puppy face, you know you can't resist it!**_

_Yes I can! I am Harry Potter, I defeated the dark lord before I was even two years old, you'd think I'd be able to ignore childish faces!_

_**Yes, you'd think, but I know your true feelings, I am your conscious.**_

_Oh, whatever, why am I talking to you anyway, you are so annoying!_

_**Your not talking to anyone, you only think you are. I am not a person, but a mere thought that overwhelms your brain.**_

_Whatever, I have to get to Defense Against Dark Arts class before Pr. Colvalt kills me._

_**Sure but why are you telling me, I already know.**_

_Gr,you aggravate me! _

After having quite an enlightening conversation in his head he stood up and grabbed his bad waving to Ron and Hermione he then left and headed towards the DADA class room.

When he reached the dark and gloomy room he went to the right hand corner in the very back. He sat down quietly and took out his books, quill, and parchment along with the "Repelling Demons" report that he had finished the night before.

Harry checked his watch, it read 9:45 there was still fifteen minutes until class started. He looked at the seat beside him and imagined that Ginny was healed and was sitting next to him, smiling lovingly at him like he was the only guy that mattered. But then he snapped out of it and was back in the gloomy DADA room with students piling in around him. Harry checked his watch one last time, now it said 9:55 five minutes until the bell would ring.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him so he turned around quickly, as if his head were in flames, and saw a skinny, blond haired girl looking down at him.

" Oh, hi Luna," Harry said quickly. He knew that she liked him and that she wanted, more than anything, to date him, but he surely didn't want to date her.

" Hi Harry! How are you doing?" she asked sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder comfortingly, which was clearly making Harry uncomfortable.

" I heard about Ginny, that is such a nasty thing Blaise did," Harry just nodded, he didn't like to have this conversation with someone that he knew loved him. It also made him feel horrible just to think of that dreadful night.

Luna took her hand off of his shoulder because she could tell that he was beginning to look either annoyed or ticked off.

" You know, you can always come to me with any of your problems," she tried, but it didn't help, he knew that she was only trying to suck up to him. He just nodded in reply.

Luna began to say something but then was interrupted by the slamming of a door. The Professor immediately began talking. The class went by slowly and quietly, Luna and Harry didn't say another word to one another. He continued on the rest of the day, each class period feeling worse and worse, and each class period getting more and more homework. At one point Harry thought that Pr. Flitwick had given them the entire book to do, but it was only five pages in reality.

Finally dinner time arrived, he knew very well that as soon as dinner was over he could go see Ginny whom he hadn't seen for two long and tiring days. Harry never ate that fast in his life, Ron and Hermione had thought he lost his mind, but really he was every bit there. As soon as he got the last bite down he exited the Great Hall, not even saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron. Harry ran to his room as fast as possible and threw his bag onto his bed, then he went directly to the hospital wing, he couldn't wait to see Ginny.

When he arrived at the hospital wing he headed for the back of the room dragging a chair along with him, he sat himself down next to Ginny's bed and took her hand. He then, as usual, began talking to her even though she would never respond to him.

" I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you," Harry whispered

Ginny's POV:

_Oh who is that walking over here, if it's mum or Ron again I am going to surely die, they aren't helping me at all. _" I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you," _she heard Harry say._

_OH! Harry, its you! Why can't I sit up, why must I be in this state, oh I missed you so much Harry. _" I've missed you so much Ginny, won't you please wake up?"_ she heard him plead once again. Oh I wish I could, I'm trying so hard. You must understand, why can't I move!_

" Ginny, please respond to me, in any way,"_ he said once again. Oh, this is so aggravating why can't I just sit up and rap my arms around you and never let go? I'm going to kill that Blaise, I tell you, I will._

_Suddenly she heard faint tears, it was Harry, this was the second time she had heard him cry and she didn't like it one bit. Oh no, please don't cry Harry! Please, oh crap he can't hear me can he? _

End of POV

Harry sat there silent tears running down his pale face. He gripped her hand in his. He loved her so much, more than he had loved anyone in his whole life. But she didn't know this, and she probably couldn't hear him, or so he thought.

Harry lifted her hand to his lips and kissed them gently, saying " Please wake up Ginny," then three words that would changed there lives forever suddenly escaped his mouth " I love you,"

Harry sat there and kissed her hand once more, but just as he did he felt her hand tighten on his... she had responded... which meant that Ginny would be able to come out of the coma!

A/N: This is getting gooooooooood! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WORKED SOOOO HARD ON THIS!


	15. Love Unveiled

A/N: I thank you all for the NICE reviews, although I don't thank you **mire,** you know if you don't like this story then I suggest you stop reading my fic then! Oh and I totally agree with jamesismine and twirlergurl09. Just to let everyone know, I don't mind if I get flames but they have to make sense! I mean mire didn't even give me a chance, thank you to everyone that cared and actually READ it and gave me a chance, you guys rule! And a special thanks to:

**jamesismine-** you are soooo nice, give me your email, so I can respond to your reviews, you sound like such a sweety, in that friend way lol I'm not a lesbian.

**SiriussChick- **thank you sooo much you sound like a total sweety too! thanks

**Ciara-** thanks a lot you are soo nice, you all are! Thank you sooo much.

**Sam- **thanks buddy, it means the world to me that you take a few minutes out of your busy schedule to read my sad, boring story! Thank you buddy luv ya!

**The Shieldmaiden-Lady of Rohan-** Thanks for the suggestion, those little things help a lot, sorry for all of my dumb blond mistakes lol!

**IrishTrinity-** Thanks again for the encouraging review. You rock! Lol

**Twirlergurl09-** I really appreciate your reviews, thank you very much!

**Fictioner-** You rock thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Aqb Dk-** Thanks for the review!

Okay enough shout outs, I'm really sorry if I missed anyone. Here you go!

**Chapter 15**

**Love Unveiled**

Harry just sat there, stunned out of his mind.

" Ginny, can you hear me?" He asked after he regained consciousness " If you can hear me squeeze my hand again," he waited, ' Could she hear me?' he wondered. All of the sudden she did it again, she had a vise-like grip on his hand.

Ginny's POV:

"...I love you," _What? What did he just say! Oh, my god! Why can't I respond why now!_

_Ginny focused all of her feelings on her hand and then suddenly, for a brief second, she was able to move it. She tried to tell him that she loved him back, but the coma was just way too strong. All she could do was squeeze his hand with all of her might._

" Can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand again," she heard him say after a few seconds. Ginny concentrated very hard on her hand again and squeezed with all of the strength left in her. Suddenly she heard a small weez and then Harry said something,

"Okay Gin, I can definitely tell you can hear me, now can you please loosen up just a bit?" he said quietly his hand was loosing feeling and it began to turn white.

_Crap, now I'm hurting him! She tried to let go but she could only loosen it a bit more._

End of Ginny's POV:

He was now completely flabbergasted, she could hear him all of this time but for some reason she couldn't wake up. Harry suddenly heard the click of heals behind him, he knew that it was Madame Pomfrey coming to tell him that visiting hours were over.

" Mr. Potter, it is time for you to be getting back to the heads dormitories," she said gently, she had noticed a lack of enthusiasm in him ever since the accident.

He sighed and nodded, " May I have a few more minutes with her?" He asked politely

" Yes, I sup'ose, but only five," she replied as she turned on her heal and walked towards her office.

When she had left them alone again he began to speak to her, " Well, I guess that means I better get going," Harry bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek; he then said, " Goodbye love I will be back tomorrow," with that he got up and walked into Madame Pomfrey's office.

Harry took a seat across from her and began to talk to her.

" Yes, Mr. Potter? Is there something that you'd like to discuss?" she asked curiously.

" Yes, Ma'am, could you send Professor Dumbledore down here? I have something very important to tell you two," he stated

Madame Pomfrey looked him over as if he were an alien of some sort and then nodded. She stood up and apparated, then appeared a few minutes later with Dumbledore at her side.

" Hello Harry, Poppy ( A/N; I'm not sure if that is her name sorry if it's not ) here has told me you would like to tell us of something that is of great importance, I'm guessing it has something to do with Miss Weasley?"

Harry nodded and told them of Ginny's reaction, Madame Pomfrey looked shocked and Dumbledore looked unsurprised. They assured him that if she were to wake he would be notified.

After their talk Harry checked his watch it read, 9:17, he hurried down the hall and went straight to his bedroom he had definitely had a long day.

The next morning Harry awoke to the, now familiar, beeping of his alarm. He had been having the most wonderful dream until that god for saken thing began to go off:

_Harry's Dream Sequence:_

_Harry leaned up against a large willow tree, the wind rushing around him, he was waiting for something but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. It was about midnight, the sky was bright and starry, it looked as if it had been freshly painted. The willow tree stood on top of a slowly sloping hill that was just the right hight, there in front of him was the moon, shining brightly. It looked just like someone had lassoed it and pulled it closer to him._

_Suddenly he felt arms rap around his waist, he turned around to face an angelic figure standing in front of him. She was clothed in a white dress fitting her loosely, it rippling in the soft wind, it rose just above her satiny knees and had a small fringe going around the edge of the dress._

_Her face was flawless, she had emerald green eyes, shiny red hair that extended to her soft shoulders and rosy lips that looked perfect for kissing. _

_Harry extended his hand out to her face and gently caressed it, with the other hand he carefully intertwined his fingers with hers. She began to lean in for a kiss when suddenly her mouth opened wide and she said... "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP,"_

End of dream sequence:

That is when he woke up, a darn shame it was. He was rather mad when he woke up from that dream, it seemed so real. And the best part was, Ginny was awake and standing before him, but in reality she was laying unconscious on a hard, cold, lumpy bed in the hospital wing.

Harry drug himself out of bed reluctantly, gave his clock a glance, it said 5:00, and then headed towards the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and quickly bathed, Harry left the bathroom and then pulled on a white beater with a maroon shirt to cover it, thankfully today was Wednesday one of the dress down days.

Once he was done he left the head dormitories and went straight to detention. Draco was late... as usual, Harry did everything... as usual, and Pr. Snape of course didn't care,... as usual. By now Harry was used to this routine, wake up, get dressed, do all of the detention work, go through the rest of the day, and the only highlight of the past few weeks was to visit Ginny.

He was now in Potions class, with Snape rambling on about how to make a potion that will allow you to read others minds. Harry didn't pay any attention, he was to busy wondering when Ginny would wake up.

" What is the answer to problem number four Mr. Potter," he heard Professor Snape ask.

" Uh, ummm, uh, I donno sir... what page are we on?" Harry answered sounding embarrassed.

" We are on page 794, I expect you to have a four piece parchment report on this by Friday, for the rest of the class, it will remain due on Monday. Now as I was saying...," with that he continued with the speech, Harry still was not paying attention very well, otherwise he would've noticed the owl the flew into the room and landed on the professor's desk.

Pr. Snape walked over to his desk and took the letter, reading it silently, his eyes going back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

" Mr. Potter it seems that this is for you," he said sounding disgusted. Harry got up slowly and walked over to him, he took the letter and sat down, as he did this he unfolded the parchment and began to read, it said as follows:

**Pr. Snape and Mr. Harry Potter,**

**I am sorry to be interrupting your class like this, but it is very important that Harry report to the Hospital wing immediately. Please excuse him from the rest of the days activities, and do not burden him with homework assigned on this day. **

**Thank you,**

**Headmaster**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

When he finished the letter he was astounded, what could be so important that he was excused from today's homework and classes? He didn't know nor did he particularly care, all he wanted to do was get out of this hell hole and be excused from being tormented any longer.

Harry stood up and put his books away, shoving them hurriedly in his bag, he then looked up at the professor and waved, he was happy, very happy, he didn't have to do that report, or take the double potions classes that was scheduled for today.

He arrived at the hospital wing, in approximately five minutes, in that span of time he realized that the only possible reason for him having to go there was for something to be wrong with Ginny, and because of that he had hurried.

Harry entered Madame Pomfrey's office to find, Pr. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey herself, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all crowded into the small room.

" Ah, Harry has arrived, now I can tell you what has happened," Pr. Dumbledore said happily. " Ginny, ... has awaken, and she has asked for you Harry," he said ecstatically.

At those few words everyone began to have a complete insane attack. Dumbledore soon regained saneness in the room, and began talking again.

" She has not yet asked for anyone else, but I thought that I would let you all know, you may visit her tomorrow at anytime, but right now Harry must talk to her. She must be very upset about something, because as soon as she awoke, she began crying in hysterics for Harry," he finished Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to care that their daughter hadn't wanted to see them first, they were just happy that she was awake. It was the same with Hermione and Ron, they were just happy that she was alive.

Everyone soon had filed out of the room and left, all but Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and Madame Pomfrey.

" We will be leaving you two alone now, you should be back to your room by 10:30, that gives you plenty of time, it is only 11:20 now," Dumbledore said as he and Madame Pomfrey left the hospital wing engaged in an enlightening conversation.

Harry sat in her office for a few minutes after everyone was gone. He wasn't exactly sure how to react, the one thing that kept him alive, ... that kept him happy, was in a coma for almost two weeks and now she had awaken. Harry didn't know whether to shit or go blind, he was so excited to hold her in his arms, yet he hadn't moved from his seat.

Finally when he woke up from his annoying daze he got up shakily and walked out of the office. He was so insanely happy when he saw her gorgeous face that he about started crying again.

" Harry!" the weak girl said as she sat up. Harry walked over to her smiling from ear to ear. He sat down on the edge of her bed next to her and rapped his arms around her thin figure.

" Ginny, I missed you so much!" He said, it felt so good to have her in his arms again.

" I missed you too, It was horrible Harry, I could hear you and feel you touching me, but I couldn't move my body at all," she said quietly, she was ready to cry. Ginny could finally hug him, and be near him. She would never let him go again, and he wasn't ever going to let her go.

" I'm so sorry Ginny, I had no idea Blaise would do that, if I would've known that then I would of hexed his ass senseless," He said in rage, as he pulled out from the hug and clenched his hands into fists.

" It's okay Harry, I know that you couldn't help it, I guess it was just meant to be that way. I'm just happy that we are together again," she said as she began to tear up.

Harry could feel her begin to quiver in his muscular arms, her brought her closer to himself and began to run his finger through her silky hair.

" What's wrong Gin? What happened?" he said now gently rocking back and forth.

She looked up at him and smiled, " I'm just so happy to be next to you again, I...I was afraid that because I couldn't wake up that you might lose interest in me and go find... find... find... another girl," she stuttered.

Harry was delighted at those few words she really did care about him, he beamed down at her and said, " You cry all you want, but just don't cry over me, because I will never leave you for any other girl, you are the only one for me, I love you Ginny. Even if you never have or never will, I will, and always have loved you Ginny,"

She was overwhelmed by everything now, she was shocked, and happy at the same time. Ginny looked up at him and smiled " I love you too, and nothing will change that Harry,"

A/N Awwwww, how cute huh? Review and I will update more, tell me if you want fluff or more angst, because I can fit in either! Just review review review!


	16. Back To Normal

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews Luv you all!

**Chapter 16**

**Back To Normal**

Now that Ginny was better everything was better, Harry's mood, Ginny's mood, and both of their grades. Ginny was still in the hospital wing, it had only been two days since she had woke up, making today Friday, thankfully another dress down day.

Harry was finished showering and dressing so he made way to the dungeons. Harry despised the dungeons more than anything in the world, other than Draco Malfoy, who by the way was late for detention everyday and got away with it.

He on the other hand was right on time and payed for his crime ( hey it rhymes lol ) everyday, washing, sorting, dusting, wiping, sweeping, and mopping the same things. He was sick of it, but ever since Ginny had awaken it hadn't seemed so bad.

He was doing it because he let Blaise hurt her, that is how he had to look at the situation, otherwise he wouldn't want to do the job at all and would become a clone of the ignorant prat Malfoy. And who in the right mind would want that? Definitely not Harry.

Once he had finished cleaning the entire kitchen, which for some reason was the detention for today, he headed to breakfast meeting Ron and Hermione yet again making out.

_Oh, my god, what is their problem, EVERYDAY, this happens every single day! Are they trying to make me feel like I am a nobody because I can't make out with my girl friend! God I wish she wasn't so weak, otherwise I would've snogged her senseless by now._

Harry stood there with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised, and a disgusted look on his face. " Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your intimate conversation, but I would like to eat, and be able to keep it down! So if you'll just STOP doing that for FIVE bloody seconds, so I can eat.. that would be great!" he said in a mixture of disgust and anger.

Immediately they stopped making out and became silent. They hated it when Harry caught them kissing, it was so... so... weird. Having their best friend watch them kiss, was just, disturbing.

Hermione began to eat with her eyes locked on her plate, she hardly moved the entire meal. Harry was too pissed off at Ron to even think about talking to him, so they all sat and ate in silence, that is until a snow white owl swooped in and dropped a letter directly in front of Harry.

He picked it up, and slowly tore it apart, it read:

**Dear Mr. Potter;**

**You are no longer to be going to morning detentions because of your persistent attendance and your grade average. I have also noticed that when a certain someone does not seem to appear in detention, instead of starting yet another row with him you do his work for him. That shows that you have learned your lesson and much more with it. Have a nice weekend.**

**Yours truly,**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Harry smiled at this he no longer had to face that git of a Malfoy and he no longer had to wake up at 5:00, Harry was satisfied that this was going to be a good day.

" What's your first class?" He asked Ron and Hermione, who seemed shocked at the fact that he had said something to them after the make-out problem a second ago.

" Uh... double Potions. What about you Harry?" Ron replied

" Yeah, me too, why did they have to double it? Isn't it enough pain and agony with out it being a doubled class?" he asked rhetorically

" Sometimes I think Dumbledore is the smartest guy around and other times, like now, I think he's a complete arse," he replied

" What do you have next 'Mione?" Harry asked.

" I have the same thing," she said still looking at her plate, she was still very embarrassed.

" Good, do you guys want to head off to the classroom a bit early?" Harry suggested light heartedly.

" Sure, got nothing else to do," Ron replied as he stood up picked up his bag and walked towards the door, Harry and Hermione close behind.

Hermione soon caught up to Ron and caught his hand when Harry wasn't looking, or so she thought. But in reality he had seen perfectly, but he soon let it pass. Just seeing that reminded him of Ginny, he kept wondering when she was going to be released.

They chatted in a friendly matter down the crowded hallways, just like before when no one had started dating, it was like the golden trio was back.

When they entered the gloomy dungeons surprisingly Professor Snape was already at his desk, he was usually out making kids suffer before class time.

" Take a seat and no talking, get out your parchment and quills. Just be ready," Snape said rudely as they barely set foot into the room.

" How polite," Ron muttered under his breath as Hermione sat down beside him and Harry sat in front of them.

" Really," Harry whispered back sarcastically.

" Guys, honestly, shut up, you're going to get into trouble!" Hermione snarled quietly

" Okay, okay, okay, fine," Harry snapped as he turned around.

Soon the class was filled, another one of Harry's admirer's had taken a seat next to him, it was Lavender Brown. Silence soon fell over the room, Snape stood up and started the lesson.

" Quiet down class. Quiet down, okay now everyone take out parchment and your quills. I want you to copy this down," Snape said as he tapped the board, and notes appeared. " Make sure you copy everything down, when you are done please bewitch a cauldron to come to your desk. Once everyone has a cauldron I will put up the ingredients for the Silencing charm," Professor Snape began. After he had drilled them on every fact about the Silencing potion(a.k.a. _Silentium lepor_)and everyone had gotten a cauldron he put the potion directions on the board and began to pair people up.

" Brown and Malfoy ... Patil and Longbottom ... Potter and Granger ... Weasley and Parkinson," Harry let out a sigh, and Ron let out a moan.

" Why do I have to be with Pansy?" Ron asked as Snape continued to sort them out.

" Sorry mate," was all Harry had to say, he was very lucky that Hermione was his partner.

Harry and Hermione successfully completed the potion in exactly one hour and fifteen minutes, Ron and Pansy completed the potion very unsuccessfully and got detention for blowing up their desk. Pansy had added too many hippogriff feathers to the potion which caused it to explode, this made Ron very angry, in fact, so angry that he had to have Harry restrain him from punching Pansy.

Harry and Hermione left the room feeling like they had won an award from getting done first out of the class and Ron left fuming at the fact that he had to share his evenings with Pansy and Snape for the next week.

They all breezed through the rest of the day, by dinner time Ron was ready to have a nervous breakdown. He now had a week of detention with McGonagall, along with Pansy and Snape.

He got detention with Pr. McGonagall because he tried to transfigure a clipboard into a cat but it went very wrong. Instead it turned into fifty pixies that wrecked the room, in detention he was supposed to be cleaning up the mess and learning how to vanish all of the pixies.

Ron sat at the Gryffindor house table and stabbed his food violently muttering curse words and nasty things about Pansy, Pr. Snape and Pr. McGonagall

Harry and Hermione kept catching glances and began to laugh each time, and each time it made Ron more, and more angry. So they had to keep their eyes off of each other until Harry had filled two plates of food and headed for the hospital wing. He bewitched them and made them float a couple feet in front of him all of the way to the hospital wing.

Once he had reached Ginny's bed he conjured up two trays, one for him and one for her. He sat them up with the food arranged on them and then began to tell Ginny of the day's activities.

" So now Ron has detention for a week with both Snape and McGonagall" Harry said, finishing the story of his long day.

Ginny was shaking all over from laughter, her head was back and her mouth was open wide, but she was laughing so hard that nothing was coming out. When Harry saw her do this he smiled widely, started to beam, chuckled a bit, and then burst out into laughter along with her.

" That is hilarious, poor Ron, I can see him now," Ginny said as she calmed down. She looked Harry over approvingly, and smiled. She was so happy to be out of the coma that even when she was by herself, in that dull room all day doing homework, she was smiling. Nothing could make her stop.

" Oh, no, here comes Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said, her smile slackening a bit, but not fading completely. Harry looked in the direction that Ginny was staring and saw , sure enough, Madame Pomfrey marching down the aisle between the two rows of beds straight at them.

Harry put on a false smile and awaited whatever she had to say.

" Hello, how are you two this evening?" Madame Pomfrey questioned politely

" Just fine thank you," Ginny said sweetly

" Good," Harry said dryly

" Well that's just lovely, and I have some news for both of you, good news that is," she added quickly noticing the look of terror on Harry's face, which was soon changed to curiosity " Ginny is able to be released, as soon as you want to leave you may,"

Harry looked shocked, but then began to smile, soon he was beaming along with Ginny. He turned to look at her, she was nodding violently, then she said " Yes, yes, please may I go now!" she asked, almost childishly

Madame Pomfrey smiled gently at her and said, " Yes, of course, go ahead. You are completely healed so I can no longer force you to stay here," and with that she walked off briskly towards her office, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.

" This is great! Now everything can be back to normal," Ginny said as she began to sit up and push her covers off of her.

" Yes, finally, back to normal...," Harry replied almost in a dreamy state.

He cleaned up the food and made the trays disappear, he then bewitched all of Ginny's homework, which towered a foot high, to hover above them back to the common room.

Harry gently helped her up onto her feet, she was a bit dizzy, but she felt much better to be up and about. Rather than having to stay cooped up in bed all day.

He slipped an arm around her waist and squeezed her tightly, he could now hug her. She was in his arms now, and oh how it felt good. He loved it, and so did she. Ginny had missed the smell of his hair, and the feel of his hand on hers, the way that he looked at her, how when she walked into the room the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, and how he held her like this. He did it like it would be the very last time it would ever happen.

Harry finally pulled out of the hug, but as soon as he did that he took her hand in his and began to walk slowly towards the corridor. After some time they had reached the canvas at which Harry spoke the password and entered, followed closely by Ginny.

As soon as they entered the room, Ginny did something very unpredictable. She let go of Harry's hand and ran towards the couch plopping down on it, as she did so she said,

" Ahh, finally I'm home,"

Ginny sat up and patted the part next to her motioning for Harry to join her, which he did, without hesitation. He slipped his arm around her neck and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled up at him and gently caressed his cheek, sending shivers up his spine. He was almost positive that she would kiss him then, but she didn't she just rested her head on his chest and said, " I love you Harry, more than anything,"

Without a seconds pause he replied, " I love you to Ginny,"

A/N: a bit boring yawn but it was time for an update. Please review I love you all!

alissa


	17. Hogsmeade Date

A/N: Okay for the next few chapters I will not be bothering you with these at the beginning of each chapter. But thank you for your nice reviews, here is the next chapter, I want to thank the few people that have stuck with my story and reviewed each chapter. Thanks guys you rock... okay seriously here is the chapter:

**Chapter 17**

**Hogsmeade Date**

_Recap:_

_As soon as they entered the room, Ginny did something very unpredictable. She let go of Harry's hand and ran towards the couch plopping down on it, as she did so she said,_

" _Ahh, finally I'm home,"_

_Ginny sat up and patted the part next to her motioning for Harry to join her, which he did, without hesitation. He slipped his arm around her neck and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled up at him and gently caressed his cheek, sending shivers up his spine. He was almost positive that she would kiss him then, but she didn't she just rested her head on his chest and said, " I love you Harry, more than anything,"_

_Without a seconds pause he replied, " I love you too Ginny,"_

_End of Recap_

They sat like that for awhile, just resting there, and then it dawned on Harry. They still hadn't had their actual first date, they had eaten lunch together but at the time were not going out.

" Hey Gin, do you feel up to going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry said lifting his eyes from the corner of the room, which he had been staring at , and looking down at her.

" Yeah, sure, that'd be nice. To finally get out of this castle for awhile," she replied smiling and sighing a bit.

" Okay, so when do you reckon we should start planning the Valentines Day Ball? I mean it is in four days and we have planned nothing," he said thoughtfully

" Oh! That's right," Ginny began as she checked her watch. " Well, right now its only 8:30, and tomorrow is a Saturday, so we can sleep in. I suppose we could start now,"

" Alright, I'll get some quills and parchment and be right back," he replied as he stood up and walked off towards his room.

When he returned they began sharing ideas. And some of them sounded like great things to do at the ball. They finished the basic planning at 9:46, so they decided to take a break and go into the small kitchen to make a snack. Ginny went to the mini-fridge and began scanning the contents.

" Ohhh, strawberries, Harry! They put strawberries in here," Ginny exclaimed excitedly

Harry laughed and looked in as well then he noticed that there was also his favorite food in there, " Ohhh! They even put in grapes! I love grapes," Harry said as he pulled out the plate of grapes along with the plate of strawberries,"

" Looks like a good snack to me," she said laughing.

Ginny walked back into the common room and conjured up a T.V and DVD player, along with a few of her favorite DVDs. Hermione had been the one that had told her about TVs and DVDs, Ginny found them confusing but none the less, very interesting. She had also told Mr. Weasley about them and he had soon hooked up a few in their household.

She then slipped in her favorite romance movie, it was made a very long time ago, well actually only in 1970, it was also Hermione's favorite DVD. Hermione had notified Ginny of this movie and she had watched it, immediately falling in love with it. It was called Love Story ( A/N: OMG this movie is sooooo good, mom told me to watch it and I loved it. I suggest you watch it if you like fluff, angst, and humor!)

" What the bloody hell is that!" Harry asked as he walked into the common room carrying a plate full of strawberries, grapes, and a fruit dip.

" It is a muggle device, made for entertainment," Ginny began as she sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. " It is called a television, and that," she said pointing to the DVD player " is called a DVD player,"

Harry sat down beside her with a puzzled look on his face and then said, " Oh, okay then, so what does the..erm...boxy thingy do?"

" _Television_," she corrected, " Just watch you'll find out soon," Ginny said smirking at him, she knew that he would be fascinated with the whole television thing.

" Okay, what do I look at, the big box or the little box?" Harry asked

" The big one Harry," she replied laughing at his ignorance.

Ginny picked up the remote and hit the button that said 'play' on it. He watched her curiously as she made the screen move and sound seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

" Wha-" Harry began but got interrupted by Ginny

" This is a remote," she said as she held it up for Harry to look at, " It controls what the T.V does,"

" Oh, okay, hey look I think the erm.. show is starting, I think that is what you call it...," he said

" Yes, the show is starting," she said laughing at him again, he looked at her and smirked then pulled her closer to him, rapping his arm around her waist.

The watched the movie in silence,it ended at 11:50, Harry picked up the remote and looked for the off button, it took him about five minutes to locate it then he finally found it. He switched it off and then begun to stand up but noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep and was resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry didn't know if he should just let her lay there or take her to her room. He decided that he would try to take her into her room. He gently moved his arm around her neck, and took his other arm and supported her legs, then, carefully, he picked her up and headed towards her door. He looked at her door and then noticed that it was closed, so he shifted his arms about and then finally got one free, he jiggled the knob and the door creaked open loudly.

Harry glanced down at her, she had moved a bit but hadn't woken up yet. He walked over to her bed and pulled the covers back gently, he laid her down and tucked her in, giving her a slight kiss on the forehead he then left the room.

Harry put his hand on the doorknob and began to close it when he heard her say, " Where are you going Harry?"

She yawned and sat up, noticing that she was still in her day clothes she looked at Harry curiously and said, " What's going on here,"

He sighed and thought _' Great I just about killed myself getting her in here, trying to be so quite and then she wakes up! What the hell?' _

" You fell asleep so I took you in here and then you woke up," he explained as he came over to her bed and sat down next to her.

" Oh, okay, well where were you going?" she asked again.

" Uh, erm, I was going to my room so I could go to bed," Harry said plainly, what kind of question was that?

" You mean you weren't going to stay in here with me?" she said smirking at him.

He smiled at her and blushed, eventhough she couldn't tell that he was blushing she knew that it had caught him off guard.

" Well, no, I didn't know you wanted me to, but if you do...," he said cockily.

" Yes, of course I do, I'm going to go get my PJ's on, so I'll be back in a minute," she said as she got up and went over to her wardrobe, pulled out a pair of pajamas and then went off to the bathroom.

Harry did the same, he went to his room and then changed into a pair of red and gold boxers with a white beater on. He came back into the room and found Ginny standing at her dresser taking out the clip in her hair. Harry looked her over as she did this, what he saw made him choke. She was wearing pair of gold shorts, and they were the shortest shorts he had ever seen, she also had on a lacy white top, and her hair was to her mid-back.

Ginny turned around and noticed that Harry was gawking at her, she smiled and thought, _' Hehehe, I know exactly what he is thinking'_.

" I know I'm sexy so you can get that look off of your face," she said smirking at him as she walked over to the bed and laid down under the covers.

Harry turned bright red again and said, " What look, I didn't have a look,... okay maybe I did," he added noticing the eyebrow raise she had just given him.

" Why do you always have to be right?" Harry said as he climbed into bed and pulled her closer to him.

" Because," she said simply.

He laughed and smiled at her.

" G'night Harry, I'm really tired," she said as she yawned.

" G'night, my love," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

" 'Night," she said one last time as she buried her head into his chest.

They both fell into a deep sleep within a matter of seconds.

**The next morning.**

Ginny woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning. She noticed that Harry was still asleep and was holding her close to him. She looked at him and admired his flawless face. Ginny stood up and stretched, she walked over to her wardrobe and picked out an outfit then went into the bathroom, showered, applied the usual make up, got dressed, and headed out into the common room.

When she entered the massive room she noticed that the T.V and DVD player were still there so she put them back into the magazine which she had conjured them out of and went into the kitchen. She looked at the clock and gasped, it read 12:00 noon, they had an hour until everyone would head off to Hogsmeade.

Ginny quickly fixed breakfast for them using magic and then went into the bedroom and woke Harry up.

She walked over to the bed and climbed over to where Harry was and began to speak to him, " Wake up Harry, it is morning. Our date is in an hour, and I have breakfast all ready for us,"

He yawned and looked up at her, then smiled and said, " Well, good morning beautiful. What time is it?"

" 12:00," she replied as she walked out of the room.

" Shit," He muttered as he followed her out of the room and sat down with her enjoying the eggs and bacon that she had fixed.

Once they had finished eating they both went to their own rooms, when Ginny reached her's she walked over to her wardrobe for the second time today. She rummaged through her wardrobe but found nothing, angered by this she went over and searched through her drawers, ... nothing.

_' Damn all of my clothes, good clothes, are dirty. What to do... What to do... Aha, duh Ginny the magazine,' _ she thought to herself.

She walked over to her desk and searched through the messy drawers until she found her favorite fashion magazine. Ginny began flipped through the pages like mad until she came upon the perfect outfit. It was a pink striped keyhole tee shirt, a pleated denim skirt with a pink belt to match and a pair of white high healed sandals. She conjured up the outfit and tried it on, it fit perfectly.

Ginny picked out her favorite purse and went over to her mirror to apply her make up and do her hair. She magically curled her hair slightly, just so that it was wavy and then put half of it back in a white butterfly clip. She applied black mascara, 'Shimmering Pink' lip gloss, 'Flamingo' blush, and silver hoop earrings.

Ginny looked herself over once she was done and decided that she looked pretty good so she picked up her purse and walked into the common room finding Harry setting on the couch waiting for her. He was wearing a simple gold and red polo tee shirt with jeans on, and it looked like he had attempted to comb his hair down but instead gelled, making Ginny like it even more.

" You, look great Ginny," he said as he went over to the door and opened it for her.

" Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself," she replied as she stepped out of the room.

Harry checked his watch, it read,12:47.

" It is 12:47 right now so we better hurry," Harry said as he took her hand and they started down the long hallway.

They talked about when the second game of quidditch was going to be, and how Harry was nervous about getting back onto the pitch. The first game had, of course, been against the Slytherins, and they won, 200 to 10 so Ginny didn't see why he was so worried. By the time they had finished this conversation they were in the Hogwarts court yard with the rest of the people that were going to Hogsmeade.

Professor McGonagall gave the usual speech and then they were off. When they arrived in the crowded Hogsmeade, they stood on the side walk mentally debating where to go, Ginny was first to speak up.

" So do you want to look around the shops first or do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" she said

Harry thought for a moment and then replied, " Well, why don't we go shopping for your dress for the Valentines Day Ball? And after that we can get something to eat at the Three Broomsticks,"

" That's a brilliant idea Harry! I totally forgot about what I was going to wear," she said sounding puzzled.

So they headed off for the Wizards and Witches House of Apparels to find a dress for Ginny and a suit for Harry. When they entered they decided to go their separate ways and then meet up at the check out line at 1:30.

Harry went straight over to where the suits were and looked around for about five minutes and then found the perfect suit.

It had a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, the tie was none other than a striped golden and red one. It came with black dress pants and shiny new black Oxfords.

He went up to the cashiers desk and sat down on the bench next to it waiting for Ginny.

Ginny had also found her outfit, but it took her fifteen more minutes than it took Harry.

She had picked out a turquoise beaded butterfly halter top gown with silver strappy heels. Ginny had already tried it on and noticed that it was a bit tight in the chest area so she fixed that with a simple spell and then headed towards the cashiers desk.

When Harry spotted her he stood up and said, " Are you ready to check out?"

" Yes," she replied happy that she had found the perfect outfit.

She set her outfit on the counter, opened her purse and began to search through it looking for her wallet. But she was stopped when she saw Harry's hand grab her's.

" Don't worry about it, I'm paying," he said smiling at her.

She gasped and said, " Are you mad? That dress costs 150 gallons! Not to mention the shoes,"

He shrugged and said, " It really isn't a problem I've got it,"

Ginny laughed nervously and replied, " Are you feeling okay? You surely are not saying that and meaning it... are you?"

" Of course I am," he stated. " Ginny please, I am your boyfriend, I should and want to pay for this for you. Really it is fine,"

" Oh, fine your not going to give up are you?" she asked

" Nope," he said smirking.

" 356 gallons please," the cashier said.

Ginny gasped and began to cough loudly. Harry looked at her raising his eyebrow and then started to laugh. He pulled out a sack of coins and handed the woman 356 gallons.

" You two have a nice day," she said as she handed them the bags.

" Thank you, you too," Harry replied as he took the bags from her. " Ginny are you going to be okay?" he joked

" Yes, I'm fine," she said laughing along with him. " Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks now?"

" Sure, let me just transport these bags back to the common room," he said as he muttered a spell and the bags disappeared.

When they entered the busy Three Broomsticks they went to the very corner of the room and sat down at a booth, it was a rounded booth made for two to four people but they sat there anyway. A waitress soon came by so they began to order their lunch.

" How may I help you two?" she asked Harry

" Um, two butterbeers and... what would you like Gin?" he asked

" Um, I will have the chicken lunch," she said to the waitress who was scribbling this all down on a bit of parchment

" And for you sir?" she asked

" I will have the chicken lunch as well," Harry said as he sat down his menu and it disappeared out of his sight.

" Two butterbeers, and two chicken lunches, correct?" she confirmed checking off the things on her list.

" Yes," Ginny said smiling.

" Okay, your food will be with you in a few moments," the waitress replied as she turned on her heal and headed towards the door leading to the kitchen.

The couple sat there for a few minutes just looking around the bar when Harry suddenly reached across the table and put his hand on Ginny's. She looked up and smiled at him, scooting closer to him.

" Ginny, we have been going out for five months now. Do you realize that?" he asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

" Yeah, and I don't think I have ever had a better boyfriend than you Harry," she replied.

Harry pulled away from her and reached behind him, pulling small bag out of what seemed to be know where. " I have something for you," he indicated. Harry pulled out a long rectangular box with golden writing on it which said:

_For my one and only love. _

He handed her the box and motioned for her to open it. She looked at him curiously and then did as she was told. Ginny opened the box and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Silent tears began to fall down her soft cheeks, there in the black velvet of the box was a long silver chain with a heart pendant hanging off of it. The heart was made of diamonds and had another heart in the middle of it made of solid silver.

She flipped it over and on the back of the smaller heart was small cursive writing that read:

_Ginny and Harry, together forever._

Ginny looked up at him and rapped her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist and held her tight, not wanting to let go.

" Harry, it is beautiful, thank you so much," she said teary eyed

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes and said, " Anything for you Ginny,"

Ginny looked at him longingly and leaned up, she gently pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back gently with all of the passion built inside him. The kiss was soft and passionate, gentle and loving. It was the best kiss that either of them had ever received, and that was because there was love there, not just a childhood crush, but from-the-bottom-of-my-heart type love.

Ginny slowly pulled away and smiled.

" Your a great kisser, Harry," she said as she began to laugh.

He loved her laugh, just the sound of it brightened his day. Harry smiled back at her and said cockily, " Yeah, I know, but you aren't too bad either,"

Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes, but soon began to laugh again. Harry picked up the necklace and motioned for her to turn around. She did so and lifted her hair out of the way so that Harry could put it on her. Harry slipped the necklace on carefully, as if it were going to fall apart at any second and buckled it around her slender neck.

Ginny turned around and looked down at it, the necklace was beautiful. It set off her outfit perfectly, she was instantly in love with it and mentally promised herself that it would never leave her neck.

After they had finished eating they walked back to the castle, hand in hand. When they reached their common room they went straight to their rooms. Harry changed into his boxers and his beater and laid down after saying goodnight to Ginny.

Ginny entered her room and put on a red halter top and white shorts, she went over to her dresser and place the necklace carefully in its box. She was afraid that it would get ruined if she slept in it so she made sure it was in its box safe and sound. She went over to her bed and laid there for several minutes. But for some reason she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for over an hour. Finally she decided that this wasn't going to work, she had been away from Harry for an hour and had already missed him.

She tip-toed out of her room and walked silently across the hall, she opened Harry's door and walked quietly over to his bed. Ginny could hear his deep breathing so she knew that he was asleep. She pulled back the covers and crawled up next to him. Instinctively he pulled her close to him, still asleep. Ginny felt much more secure in his strong arms so she fell asleep in a matter of seconds, and didn't awake until morning.

A/N: 3,752 words! Wow, this is a record for me. I hope you all enjoyed this, they had their first kiss! Yay! Make sure to review! Because that means I will update sooner.

Lissy


	18. Love's Problems

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't bother you guys with these author's notes, but I have to thank all of you, and I wanted to point out that when I was doing that T.V part I knew perfectly well that he had known what a television was, I was merely trying to make it seem funnier. Okay, now that everyone understands I want to thank all of my nice and helpful reviewers for reviewing, by making this a nice long chapter. In this chapter Quidditch will be introduced, you have to remember that they have already had a few matches, bare with me, i totally forgot about it in the other chapters! Ahh, lol, here you go guys.

**Chapter 18**

**Love's Problems**

Harry woke the next morning with Ginny clinging to his neck with her head buried in his chest. His right hand was tangled up in her hair and his left was holding her close by her mid back.

He carefully took his hand from her hair and stretched, yawning widely, he then stood up and made way for the bathroom. Harry had to be down at the pitch in two hours for the quidditch practice that he had called, he was the team captain this year. And this year they were much better, especially Ron, he was one of the best Keepers in Hogwarts history. Even though the Slytherins had no reason to sing " Weasley is our King" they did anyway, hoping that it might just help them win.

Next Saturday the Gryffindores had yet another upcoming match with the Slytherins, Harry wasn't particularly excited to shake Draco's hand again this month, once was plenty.

When Harry had showered and dressed he went back into his room to find Ginny sitting fully dressed, on his newly made bed reading a book with a very thick spine. He walked up quietly to her and sat down next to her. He began to gently massage Ginny's shoulders.

" Harry, quit, I'm never going to get finished with this book by Tuesday if you don't quit distracting me," she said as she shrugged him off, trying to keep her face straight, but she couldn't. He had the puppy dog look across his face and she just couldn't resist, Ginny burst out laughing. After a good laugh she lied back down on her stomach, with the book on the pillow and began to read.

Harry couldn't stand it, he crawled towards the end of the bed and grabbed one of her feet, he then began to tickle it very lightly, at first she just groaned annoyingly, and then she began to squirm. Soon she couldn't stand it and she rolled over on her back and pulled her knees up, she took the book and placed it firmly on her stomach and continued to read.

He smiled and went back up to the top of the bed and grabbed his own book, that he was supposed to be reading, from the nightstand. Harry opened the book and pretended to read, after she was convinced that he was absorbed in the book he closed it quietly and ripped her's from her hand, he held her book high above his head so that she couldn't reach it. But Ginny outwitted him she stood up and towered above him, Harry instantly jumped up and held the book higher so that she couldn't reach it.

She began to jump up and down on the bed trying to get the book, but every time she would get near it he would jerk it in the opposite direction. After about ten minutes of playing monkey in the middle Ginny gave up and stood there defiantly with her hands on her hips looking at him with tired eyes. She was panting violently and he was smirking from ear-to-ear.

" Harry,... please... give... me... the... book," she said still panting as she stuck out her hand and raised her right eyebrow.

" What do I get in return?" he asked smirking, if possible, bigger than before.

" Harry," she said in her most Mrs. Weasley-type voice, " I am not about to bargain with you, give me the book!"

" Um, let me think,... no not until I know what I will get in return," Harry replied

Ginny sighed heavily and said, " What do you _want_ me to give you?

" A kiss," he said simply

" Well, if that's all. I can do that just fine," she said as she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. " My book please?" Ginny said sticking out her hand expecting Harry to hand it to her, but he didn't.

" That wasn't a kiss," he said stubbornly. " That kiss at the Three Broomsticks,... now that is what I'm talking about,"

Ginny laughed and stood on her tip-toes, she rapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, " _Like this?_" She then pressed her lips up against his and performed an exact replica of the one that she had given him in the Three Broomsticks.

Harry let his arm fall down towards his side, he let go of the book and placed his arms around her, as he pulled away from her and whispered in her ear, _" That, was a kiss,"_ Then he stepped off of the bed and walked out of the room leaving a smiling Ginny behind.

When he had left you would expect Ginny to pick up her book again and start to read. But she didn't instead she picked up her book and followed him out of the bedroom and into the common room.

He plopped down on the love seat, that face a large red and gold draped window, and began to hum a short, quick melody that Ginny didn't recognize.

She walked into the kitchen, unnoticed, and started to read. Harry continued to hum until he got a surge of pain in his forehead. His hand shot up to his scar and began rubbing it violently, the humming stopped abruptly. He began to rock back and forth, but the feeling that his head had split in two remained and didn't cease a bit.

" Ahh, ouch! God, quit!" he said quietly as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom door.

When Ginny had heard him moan in agony and had heard the humming stop, she realized that something was wrong. So, she got up quickly and placed her book down on the stool that sat beside the bar at which she had been reading. She had gotten up so fast, in concern that Harry was in trouble, that the stool swiveled back and forth like a mad top. But she didn't care, she only wanted to know if he was okay.

He ran to the bathroom closely followed by Ginny. Harry bent over the sink and grabbed a cloth, he soaked it in cool water and put it on his forehead. But that helped about as much as it would help to have Draco punch him in his gut.

The feeling of a knife slicing at his forehead quickly worsened. He was sure that anytime now his brains would fall out and land in the freshly polished solid gold, sink.

" What...has...made...you..so...happy?" he asked to, apparently, no one.

Harry suddenly realized that when his scar did this it meant that Voldemort was around. Harry pulled the cloth away from his head and noticed that it was, surprisingly, actually bleeding.

" Oh, Bloody hell! This isn't possible, What do you want from me!"he shouted as he spun around to face Ginny and shouted, " What,... do... you-" but stopped suddenly. He hadn't noticed Ginny behind him, she looked scared out of her wits.

" Harry, what, or who are you talking to? Surely not me, what have I done?" she asked backing away fearfully, but stopping quickly.

" It wasn't... it couldn't have been,... tell me it's not... Harry is it him,... V-V-Voldemort?" She asked with difficulty.

Harry nodded and then shook his head, " It isn't anything to worry about, he is very... happy about something,"

Ginny laughed nervously and then said, " Nothing! Nothing to worry about? Your scar is BLEEDING Harry, bleeding! Bloody hell, how am I not supposed to worry!"

He shrugged once again and replied, " Ginny, don't worry it will stop soon enou- OUCH!" his scar began to bleed more at this now soaking the cloth Ginny became frantic.

" Oh, my.. what'll we do Harry? You need to go to the hospital wing, tell Ron or Hermione, talk to Dumbledore-"

" NO!" he shouted so loud that it shook a vase that rested in the hall on a table, beside the bathroom door.

Ginny shuddered and looked petrified, she backed up so quickly that she fell backwards onto the toilet.

" I'm sorry Ginny," Harry started as he went over to her and offered her his hand.

But she didn't take it, she just looked up at him, tears forming very quickly in her bright green eyes. She stood up, looked at him with a mixed feeling of confusion, hurt, and disappointment, then walked out of the room.

She tried to keep the tears from falling, but she just couldn't. She ran to her room and flung herself onto her bed, crying uncontrollably. Ginny was crying because not only had Harry scared her by yelling at her like this, but she couldn't stand to see Harry like that. His scar split in two, blood pouring down his face that she had kissed so gently.

Ginny wept on her bed until she heard a quite knock on her door, " Ginny, can I come in?"

She began drying her face hoping that it wasn't noticeable she walked over to the door and opened it.

" Come in," she said dryly

Harry looked down at his feet and began ringing his hands. It looked like his scar had magically went back to normal, which wasn't out of the ordinary here. He walked over to her but didn't get too close, he was almost positive that she hated him now, and he loved her more than anything in the world. It tore him apart to see Ginny like this, sad, depressed, and looking more worried than the time in the sixth year when Ron got his head stuck in a gargoyle, how that happened, no one knows.

" Ginny, are you... do you.. uhh, are you mad at me now?" he said sighing heavily and looking at her with sad eyes.

She just looked at him, tears began brimming in her emerald eyes again, she turned around and sat down on her bed. She bent over and put her head in her hands and began, once again, to cry harder than before.

He watched her figure, shaking madly, tears falling at a very fast rate, she soon began to hiccup. Harry walked over to her and put his arms around her, all he could do was hope that she didn't pull away, but she did.

" Har-ary w-w-e c-can't d-da-te any-m-more," she said sadly looking up at him.

Harry looked at her with the most confused look that there ever could be.

" Why Ginny? I thought you loved me," he said his voice cracking mid-way.

She shook her head and sat back down, it took her a very long time to calm herself down before she began to speak again. She couldn't believe that she was about to break up with the man that she loved more than life itself.

" Harry, I do, I do love you. I love you more than anything, but it, ... it is... we can't date," she said slowly making sure that she wouldn't cry again.

" I don't understand, why must we break up?" he asked looking more confused than before.

" Because Harry, it is too dangerous! Don't you see, he hurt you! Do you have any idea what seeing you like this does to me? I couldn't handle it, and you surely couldn't handle having your head burst every other day. It is me that is making you suffer, ME Harry, it is my fault! I don't want to see you in pain, I am doing this because I love you Harry. But he can't find that out," she said with fury, she hated Voldemort, she had just found the perfect person for her, and he just had to take him away. All of her happiness was soon to be gone.

" No, Ginny, this is the one and only time that I will say you are wrong. I don't care what happens to me, it doesn't hurt too badly, and it will not last long. Ginny, please, I love you, and you damn well know that! With out you what would I do? I couldn't live with myself without you," Harry said holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. " Just promise me this, you will think about this all and consider all of the views, when I get back from practice, we will talk,"

" Okay," she said as she nodded

" I will be back in a few hours. Would you mind one last kiss? That is until the decision is made," Harry asked.

" No, I suppose not," Ginny replied, smiling for the first time in what seemed to be, forever.

He leaned in and gave her a soft, loving kiss on the lips and hugged her tightly.

" Ginny, think wisely, think about you, don't worry about me too much. But just remember, you are my light in the dark. Without you life is like a piece of bubble gum that has lost its flavor, it is bad at first and gets worse and worse the longer you wait," With that he gave her another peck on the cheek looked into her eyes and then turned on his heal out into the common room leaving Ginny to think of a good decision to make.

**Practice **

sound of whistle blowing-

Harry swooped onto the field, he had just arrived but everyone else was there flying around the pitch, racing each other.

" Alright, everyone, down here. Crevey, you too, hey you Patil! Get down here!" Harry shouted as everyone made way to the center of the field. The seven players ( A/N sorry if I have the wrong number,) for this year were as follows: Harry was the team captain and seeker, Ron was the keeper, Collin Crevey and Parvati Patil were the beaters, and the chasers were a fifth year named Alic Toblet, a sixth year named Chris Andrews, and a new fifth year named Bridget Chevonnee.

They all did very well, Ron hardly ever let the quaffle in and Collin made sure that a bludger never came any closer than twenty feet to any of his fellow players.

" Okay, Alice will you please go get the quaffle and the bludgers? Collin and Parvati, you will have the job, as usual, of not letting those get near us," Collin and Parvati nodded and Harry continued.

" The rest of us will be tossing the quaffle back and forth. Don't drop it otherwise it will result in five broom ups per each time you dropped it. Understood?" He asked, everyone agreed and Harry went on once more.

" Alright mid way into practice I will leave the group and get the snitch out, you lot will then be trying to get the quaffle through the goal posts, Ron make sure non of them get through. Alice let 'em go," as he finished he saw Collin and Parvati race after the bludgers and saw the quaffle suddenly come towards him.

Harry caught it gracefully and threw it quickly to Chris, he caught it and threw it to Alice. The toss was a bit short and she almost fell off of her broom trying to catch it, but when she did she shot it at Bridget, who missed it. She gave Harry an apologetic look and did the five broom ups with no problem. Alice picked it up and tossed it to Chris again, he tossed it at Ron and he caught it. Practice continued this way for a lingering, two more hours. All of which the time Harry was thinking, not about quidditch, but about Ginny. After practice Ron caught up to him and began talking.

" Hey! Harry! Wait up!" Ron screamed as he raced up to Harry.

" Oh, hi Ron," Harry said faking enthusiasm.

" Hey, so how are you doing? You seemed a bit... distant," he replied looking at Harry with curiosity filling his eyes.

" Oh, I'm fine, just been real busy... thinking," Harry said as they turned into the castle.

" About what, when to shag my sister?" Ron asked, trying to make a joke but Harry didn't find it the least bit funny.

With a very dirty, more along the lines of a scowling face Harry said, " You know damn well that I am not going out with her for a good shag!"

Ron looked down at his feet, obviously embarrassed at his lousy joke and replied slowly, " Harry, you know, I was only kidding. I honestly don't know why you are being so... snappy tonight,"

He shot him another nasty look as he replied, " Snappy? That's what you think I am? Well, then if I am so _snappy _then why are you talking to me?"

" Because you are my best friend! Or at least you are _supposed _to be!" he said narrowing his eyes at him

" I am your best friend Ron, if I wasn't then why would I be talking to you and not to anyone else!" Harry asked rhetorically

" I donno," he replied lamely

" Look, I had another encounter with Voldemort earlier, that is why I'm so... snappy, I guess" Harry said walking at bit faster with a smug look plastered to his face.

Ron gazed at him suspiciously, then worriedly, " Are you okay? What happened? Was it your scar?"  
" Yes, my scar,... it actually burst open this time,"

Ron's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, " You have got to be kidding! It... it... burst, as in... bled?"

" Yes," Harry said nodding.

" You need to tell Dumbledore, or Hermione, Harry! Right now," he said with emotion.

" No, no, there is no need for that," he replied, turning the corner and heading towards his door.

" No need? Of course there is need! Harry, you could at least tell Hermione," he suggested

" Why don't you tell her for me if you are so concerned, but I can't. Ginny and I are supposed to be... planning the dance," Harry said, not particularly lying, nor telling the honest truth.

" Fine I will, and I will have her owl you to your dormitory telling you her opinion. I have to go Harry, Hermione is waiting for me in the library. We are going to start studying for the N.E.W.T's today," Ron said as he turned on his heel, " See you,"

" See you," Harry replied as he walked into the common room.

Harry walked in and slammed the door shut, he looked around the room and found Ginny sitting on the love seat facing the wall, reading the book again.

" Hey, Ginny," he said sighing heavily.

" Hi, Harry, how'd practice go?" Ginny asked putting down her book and turning to look at him.

" Okay, it was a bit rough though, that moron, Bridget, kept dropping the quaffle,"

" Oh, well..., I'm sure she will get better soon," she replied peering over the love seat at him.

" I'm going to go get a quick shower and then we can discuss,... our... situation," he said as he headed towards the bathroom.

" Alright," she replied, turning back to her book.

Harry rushed through his shower, dried his hair, dressed and met Ginny out in the common room. She hadn't moved hardly an inch, the book looked as if it was stuck to her face, and her eyes were programmed to move back and forth amongst the pages.

" Hey," Harry said as he sat down next to Ginny

" Hi, I suppose we better talk this over now...," she said sighing.

" Yeah, ... Ginny-" Harry started but then got interrupted by Ginny

" Harry, I don't want to leave you, I love you and I don't know what'd I would do without you," she said smiling at him.

But he didn't smile back, he just looked down at his feet and sighed heavily, " Ginny, it is too dangerous, for you. I figured out during practice why he is so happy. It is because he knows that I love you with all of my heart, you are my weak spot, and he will endanger you so that he can persuade me to save you and then get killed. He will harm you to attract me. Ginny, I can't let you get hurt... again," Harry said taking her hand gently.

" I don't care Harry, I would rather take a risk and be with you than live a boring meaningless life!" she said jerking her hand from his and standing up.

" I don't want something to happen to you again, I can't let it Ginny! I can't hurt you again!" he said staying on the couch but glaring up at her forcefully.

" You're hurting me now! Don't you see! I can't stand to be away from you, but obviously you want to be, so fine! If that is what you want Harry, then so be it, I only want you to be happy," and with that she ran to her room crying her eyes out.

He just sat there, alone, without a girlfriend, and angry as could be with Voldemort, it was at this moment that he promised himself that he would, _kill_ , him. It was also at this moment that he realized that the Valentines Day Ball, was... tomorrow.

He loved her, more than imaginable, he _wanted_ to be with her, but he didn't want her to get hurt. Harry got up and walked over to her door, he raised his hand in attempt to knock, and then lowered it. He raised it once again and this time knocked, " Ginny, may... may I please have a word with you,"

" What do you want!" she screamed.

" To say... I'm sorry," he said quietly.

" Why should you apologize to me, you don't even seem to care the least about me!" she shouted again, flinging the door open and showing her face. It was a very sad sight, it made Harry's heart hit the floor. Her eyes were red and swollen, her tears had flown all over her face, mascara smeared, and her teeth in a vise-like grip.

" If you are so _worried_ about my feelings, then why aren't you considering them now! I _WANT _to be with you, and it hurts me not to be! But... you... won't... let us be t-togeth-er," she said falling to her knees and shaking all over.

Harry mentally kicked himself, he couldn't believe that he had done this to her. He bent down on his knees and put his arms around her. She resisted at first but then looked into his eyes and realized that he did care for her, a lot more then she had thought. She let herself be pulled into his strong warm arms, and cried on his shoulder.

" Ginny, I don't know what to do. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to get hurt," he said resting his head on top of her's.

She continued to cry.

" I... Ginny, please don't cry, it tears me apart to see you cry," he said wiping her tears from her face. She looked up at him sadly and nodded, then she rested her head upon his shoulders again, but this time, trying, attempting to stop the tears from flowing.

" I need to know what to do Ginny, I want to make you happy, but I want you to be safe. When you were in the hospital wing... that broke me down more than anything. Just the thought that if I had of been a few seconds quicker you would have been safe, but I wasn't ...," he said sighing very heavily.

" It wasn't your fault Harry," she said sniffling heavily. " It was all Blaise's fault, not yours... I blame you for nothing Harry, nothing what-so-ever,"

" It wasn't my fault entirely, but I could've stopped him, as a matter of fact, if Malfoy wouldn't have taken my wand, you would have been safe," he said scowling

" You just said for yourself that it was Malfoy's fault, Harry, please don't let it bother you," replied Ginny, blowing her nose on a tissue that Harry had handed her. " Please, it doesn't matter anymore,"

Harry knew that it wasn't wise to continue discussing that night, for she seemed very uncomfortable when talking about that so he nodded and went back to their situation.

" Ginny, if you want to try to continue to be together,... I will try. But if he lays one of his scrawny fingers on you, I will beat the shit out of him!" he said angrily.

" I don't care what he does to me, I just don't want to leave you. I don't think you could ever imagine what that would do to me. I will be by your side until the hell freezes over, and melts a million times over, I don't care if we have to go into war with him. I will be there, just please don't leave me alone, life would be horrible without you Harry," she said hugging him tightly, almost as if she were about to lose him.

" I don't want to leave you either Ginny, I want to be with you too, it would break my heart into a million little pieces having to be away from you," he said hugging her back

She smiled at him weakly and kissed him lightly, he instinctively returned it and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and hugged her again, caressing her cheek, and sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly he stood up with Ginny's hand remaining in his, he smiled at her lovingly and hugged her again.

" Let's go to bed, it is awfully late," Harry suggested as he began to walk out of the room, pulling her with him.

" Um, I would love to, but there is an owl perched on my bed post and I would really like to know what it wants," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows in question.

" Oh, that is probably from Hermione, Ron told her about my scar and he said that she would owl us about it later," he walked over to the owl and gave it a handful of oats, took the parchment, and then it flew off.

He walked over to the bed and sat down opening the letter, Ginny sat down next to him and began to read:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I am very sorry to hear that this has happened to you, and I am also very concerned. I am guessing that you have told Ginny, and I am also guessing, by the knowledge that I have collected about you over the past years, that you did not go to Dumbledore. I highly suggest that you do, and if you don't then I will tell him. I honestly think that this is just going to get worse, perhaps leading to another ' fifth year ' experience. If you start to have dreams again, Harry, please tell me, and then go to Dumbledore. At least do it for the sake of Ginny, I know she cares about you dearly, and if she loses you,... well, let's just say that it wouldn't be too pretty! Take care of yourself, and tell Ginny hi!**_

_**Your dear friend,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Harry folded the letter up and walked into his room, Ginny followed him. He tossed the letter onto the nightstand and turned to Ginny.

" I'll get ready for bed, I will be back in a little bit okay?" Harry asked smiling at her again, as if the letter meant nothing to him.

" Okay Harry, but I do have a question before you go," she said stopping him with her hand.

" Alright, go ahead," replied Harry sitting down on his bed, Ginny followed this action.

" Harry, ... you are going to go to Dumbledore aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes, and looked at her with a childish face that seemed to say ' aww do I have to?' " Yeah, I guess, if it'll make you happy,"

" Yes, it would, very happy," Ginny said as she stood up and walked into her room.

Harry snickered and then went into the bathroom and changed, a few minutes later he walked into his room and found Ginny laying on the bed already waiting for him.

He crawled in next to her, and pulled her close. " G'night Ginny,"

" Good night Harry, I love you," she said kissing him lightly.

" I love you too," he replied.

In a few minutes they had both fallen into a deep sleep, Ginny's was very pleasant, she dreamed of her future family. She was married to... of course, Harry, and had two kids, a red head named Gloria and a raven haired boy that looked exactly like Harry that was named, Randy. They were both very hyper active, and got along very well. Ginny's dream was so happy that it left her smiling in her sleep.

Harry's on the other hand was horrid, he was tossing and turning violently his dream was also about his future family... being tormented, by Voldemort. Ginny was being hit with the Cruciatus curse repeatedly, and Harry was tied up on a wooden beam, his wand laying five feet in front of him broken in half. His two kids, were being strangled in the air and he was completely useless. Suddenly he awoke screaming and being shaken by Ginny.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! It is extremely long 5,013 words. YAY, so happy! Please review, I would really appreciate it!


	19. Valentines Day Ball, Part I

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long! It's just that, school has ended and now I have volleyball camp practices coming out of my ears! So a big thanks to all of my reviewers, Love you all! I really appreciate it, it means the world to me that you guys will actually review on my story! So thank you soooooooo much once again... and now for the chapter:

**Chapter 19**

**Valentines Day Ball Part I**

**Recap:**

In a few minutes they had both fallen into a deep sleep, Ginny's was very pleasant, she dreamed of her future family. She was married to... of course, Harry, and had two kids, a red head named Gloria and a raven haired boy that looked exactly like Harry that was named, Randy. They were both very hyper active, and got along very well. Ginny's dream was so happy that it left her smiling in her sleep.

Harry's on the other hand was horrid, he was tossing and turning violently his dream was also about his future family... being tormented, by Voldemort. Ginny was being hit with the Cruciatus curse repeatedly, and Harry was tied up on a wooden beam, his wand laying five feet in front of him broken in half. His two kids, were being strangled in the air and he was completely useless. Suddenly he awoke screaming and being shaken by Ginny.

**End of Recap**

Harry found himself sitting up right on the bed screaming and clenching onto his stomach. Ginny was shaking him by the shoulders franticly as she shouted repeatedly, " HARRY! SNAP OUT OF IT! DO YOU HEAR ME! HARRY?" after a few minutes of him screaming, and Ginny having a heart attack at the thought that he'd lost his mind, he came out of it.

" Ohhh, what happened? My head! Ohhh,... what are you doing up Ginny?" He asked, obviously unaware of the mad show he had just put on.

" Harry... are you okay? Because you just started screaming in your sleep. Has this ever happened before?" she questioned looking at him strangely

_' Oh my god, That dream I had, he showed me the future, it wasn't a dream! Oh no! This is not good, not good at all!' _he thought to himself unaware that Ginny had begun to speak to him again.

" Harry? Has this happened before?" she asked a bit louder and more annoyed. But he didn't respond.

_' Well, maybe that was a trick, maybe he was tricking me like with Sirius. Yes, that's it, okay. Should I tell Dumbledore? What is she shouting about?'_ He thought noticing that Ginny was yelling at him.

" HAVE YOU EVER WOKEN UP SCREAMING LIKE THIS BEFORE!" she shouted now angry that he had ignored her for so long.

He nodded gazing at the opposing wall for a few seconds then met her blazing green eyes, " Yes in my fifth year,... when he was controlling my dreams," he answered, coming back to his senses and smiling weakly at her; he didn't want to worry her.

There was a slight pause and then she spoke. " Did you dream of something upsetting?"

He gave an odd chuckle, and then put his arms about her. She looked at him with concern and scooted close to his warm body. " Upsetting? Oh, it was more than upsetting, it was mortifying," he began. " It was pleasant at first, it was a dream of my future family. You were my forever young and beautiful wife, we had two children together, a boy and a girl. We were all so very happy, until Voldemort came and then all hell broke loose," she looked at him with even more confused eyes as he continued. " He tied me up to a post and threw my wand across the room, it broke in half and I was left completely useless. With me still watching Voldemort took the two children and started to strangle them. Try as I might I couldn't get lose. He kept the spell on them as he then started to torment you, you of course were helpless along with the children and I because he took your wand away also and broke it in half. And then, I woke up," he said looking at her and noticing her horrified look.

" Harry, that's horrible! And if this has happened before, then we should tell Dumbledore, right now! Go get your clothes on and meet me in the common room, hurry. It is 6:00 am, maybe he will be up by now, I'm sure he will" she said as she pulled from his grasp and ran out of the room.

He got up reluctantly and hurried into his clothes, he combed and gelled his hair and then met up with Ginny in the common room.

" Are you ready?" she asked as she walked over to him and caught his hand.

" Yeah, we better get going, it's 6:27 now," he walked over to the door and opened it.

They hurried down the hall, Ginny in the lead pulling Harry along. When they reached the gargoyle Ginny muttered the password and stepped onto the spiraling staircase, pulling Harry with her.

When the large door to his office was revealed, Ginny banged on it impatiently.

" Professor Dumbledore, open up, please hurry! This is urgent!" she shouted.

Soon the door was opened, standing in front of them was the professor without his hat or usual robe on, but a substitute red and green robe and blue and purple slippers. He wiped his eyes and then motioned for them to enter.

" What brings my two heads this early to my office?" he asked seating himself down at his desk and folding his hands together.

" I had a very... disturbing dream, I believe he is possessing my dreams again, Sir," Harry said as they both sat down in front of his desk.

" Really, what makes it so disturbing? What was this dream about?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry revealed the entire story to him; the scar and all. Once he was done Dumbledore sighed, rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, and sat back in his chair.

" Well, Harry, it looks like I am going to have to start giving you Occlumency lessons again. Let's see here," he began, waving his wand, a book appearing he began to look through it. " Ah, yes, I want you to meet me in my office at 7:30 every Wednesday, and Friday evenings; except on Quidditch game, or practice days," he swished his wand again and the booklet disappeared.

" _Great, this'll be fun,"_ Harry thought to himself, sighing heavily

" Yes, sir, Thank you for your time. I believe we will be going now." Harry said as he stood up caught hold of Ginny's hand and then turned on his heal.

" If there is anymore problems please owl me," Dumbledore said as they stepped out of his office and onto the spiraling staircase.

" Yes, sir," Ginny and Harry replied together just before the door closed.

When they reached the main corridor, they made way to their dormitories. Ginny reached the canvas first, she said the password and walked inside; collapsing onto the couch.

Harry followed her and plopped down beside her, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and climbed onto his lap.

" Harry, what are we going to do?" she asked heaving a sigh

" It'll all be okay,love, don't you let it bother you. Just remember that today is the Valentines Day Ball, and everything will be better then," he soothed stroking her hair lovingly.

" Oh, but it isn't that easy. I worry about you often Harry," Ginny replied hugging him more tightly.

" Well, there is no reason to do that nothing will ever happen to either of us as long as I have my sanity and my wand," Harry chuckled and smiled down at her.

Giggling girlishly she smiled and said, " You always seem to see the bright side of everything, Harry,"

Harry bent down and kissed her nose gently, " I do it to make you happy,"

She smiled back at him lovingly and kissed him on the lips, and of course Harry instantly depend it.

Ginny pulled away and caressed his cheek before standing up and walking to her room. Ginny walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her black cloak with the head girl badge on it and went over to her mirror to redo her hair.

Once she was satisfied with the precise angle that her butterfly clip was placed she walked over to her desk and sat down, picking up her Monday schedule and looking it over.

" _Hmm, what's for today,... first is... Charms, next is Potions, great... then I have lunch of course. Transfiguration, and Oh! What's this? Arithmancy hmm, that must have been added by Dumbledore sometime... wonder why I never had a class there before...,oh well never mind Harry's waiting for me,"_ she thought to herself as she shoved the parchment into her cloak and walked out of her room.

When she entered the common room she noticed that Harry had also dressed and was now looking at his schedule.

" Ginny, did Arithmancy get added to your schedule?" he asked, furrowing his brow and looking at her with confusion

" Yeah, it did, I wonder why though?"

" I don't know, maybe its one of those classes that start in mid term or something," Harry suggested

He stuffed his wand in his cloak along with the schedule and started towards the door.

" Gin, what time is it?" he asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned around a bit to face her.

Ginny looked at her watch and said, " 7:45, we don't have breakfast for a half hour. Oh, no what are we going to do to pass time?"

Harry shrugged and went back over to the couch, " We don't have any homework left, or planning for the ball ... Do you want to see if Ron and Hermione are up, we haven't actually had a real talk with them for a week!"

" Yeah, that's a good idea, let's go check their common room," Ginny said as she walked over to the door and exited the large room, Harry close behind her.

They strolled down the hallway, fingers intertwined, Harry occasionally whispering sweet nothings in his blushing girlfriends ear. Once Ginny had slapped him jokingly at this vulgarity of his joke, him being a male had made it quite nasty.

When they found the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry said the passwords and the portrait swung open.

Ginny walked in and looked around the room, there in one of the lounge chairs was Hermione sitting on top of Ron; naturally they were snogging each other senseless.

She looked up at Harry, shrugged and rolled her eyes, " Why don't you ever do that to me?" Ginny asked jokingly, smiling at him mischievously.

" Well, I could... but I didn't think you'd let me," he said raising his brow and smirking at her, making her laugh loudly.

" Why wouldn't I let you Harry?" she asked rhetorically

" Well, considering my dashing looks, I really don-" Harry started but got interrupted by the squeal of Hermione. And before he knew it Ginny was receiving a bear hug from her.

" I haven't talked to you in _so_ long, Gin!" Hermione said letting go of Ginny, who had started to gasp for air.

" I know," Ginny began rubbing her side from Hermione's strong grip. " We've just been very busy,"

She laughed raised her eyebrows and asked, " Oh, _really_? How is that?"

" HERMIONE!" Ginny said exasperatedly, blushing madly and looking up at Harry; shaking her head in annoyance and in shock, " You have been around my brother too long, his perverted mind is rubbing off onto you,"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all started laughing madly, looking at Ron, and then hopelessly laughing louder.

" Oh, will you lot shut up! We all know that my mind isn't exactly clear of nasty images now let it go!" he said jokingly, standing up and walking over to Hermione.

" Ron, we are only kidding you know," Hermione said rapping an arm around his waist and taking her hand and resting it on his chest.

" Yes, I know that love, no worries," Ron replied kissing Hermione gently on the lips

Ginny looked at them together, and smiled, they looked like the happiest couple out of the entire school, other than, of course, Harry and herself. Then something on Hermione's hand caught her by surprise. She gasped and her hand shot up to her mouth in shock. On her left hand, ring finger, was a 24 karat gold,... engagement ring! Hermione and her brother, were ENGAGED!

" Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked noticing the paleness of her face.

Ginny looked up at him and motioned to Hermione's hand.

" Oh, my, lord, Hermione you are,... Ron is going... you two are engaged!" Harry asked, eyes the size of dinner plates.

Hermione turned around and blushed; her cheeks red with rouge. Ron put his arm around his fiancée and smiled, nervously clearing his throat.

" Yes, he asked me two days ago, when we were at Hogsmeade. We were going to invite you over here to have a talk about it after Quidditch practice, but Ron said that Harry seemed depressed, so we postponed it. We were going to tell you at dinner today," Hermione said, her hand fluttering to her earing; fiddling with it nervously.

" Well, congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you," Ginny said hugging Hermione and giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

" Same here mate, very proud, I imagine it takes quite a bit of guts!" Harry said shaking Ron's hand and patting him in a manly fashion on the back. " and congrats to you too Hermione!" Harry said hugging his friend.

" This is quite a shock," Ginny replied rubbing her forehead in disbelief. " When is the wedding? Have you decided yet?"

" Yes, we have discussed everything, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know already also, and both highly approve of our engagement. The wedding will be on August 10th. You two will come right?" said Hermione

" Of course! Why wouldn't we come for our two best friends wedding?" Harry asked hugging Hermione once more.

Ron looked across the room at the clock resting above the fireplace, it read 8:32.

" You lot want to get something to eat? Because I'm bloody starving,"

Everyone laughed and nodded, " That there is my big brother," Ginny said sighing and shaking her head. Making everyone burst into laughter yet again.

The group of students walked together, chatting merrily, to the Great hall for breakfast. When they arrived they ate together, and talked of the wedding and the dance that was to be held later that evening at 9:00.

After Ron had satisfied his appetite they decided to head off to their classes, Hermione and Ron had a different Monday schedule than Ginny and Harry did, so they said goodbye and headed off to their class rooms.

Harry took Ginny's hand into his own and continued to make way to Charms class. When they arrived they took their usual seats in the back, to their disgust Slytherins began piling into the class room as well. Smirking and whispering to each other as they passed their table. At one point Harry could've sworn he heard something like, " Weaselette and Scarface," come from Draco's side of the room, but from past experience he kept his mouth shut.

The class went on slowly, and when it finally ended they found themselves stuck with a foot and a half length report on the charms that they had studied in their 5th year.

" Uhh, why must Flitwick torment us repeatedly day after day, with these mindless reports? I can't even remember half of the things I learned that year," Harry groaned as they exited the class room and made way for Potions class, yet again with the Slytherins.

Ginny laughed and shrugged, " I donno, but you sure are lucky you've got me, because I remember our 5th year perfectly,"

he snorted and replied, " You've got that right!"

When they reached the doors leading into the class room, Ginny walked over to Harry and snatched his hand and started to shiver.

Ever since that day when Blaise and Draco had almost killed her, she had been very cautious around them. It was a great relief to her when she heard for the first time that Blaise had been expelled.

Harry noticed that Ginny was shivering and had taken his hand up as almost, a sense of... security. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Draco walking towards the classroom grinning widely with Pansy clinging to his arm and Crabbe and Goyle standing near by snickering loudly at a joke that Draco had obviously just told.

As a reaction he took his hand from Ginny's grasp and put it around her waist.

" Don't mind those pigs, let's just go get our seats," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny looked up at him, smiled weakly, and nodded, following Harry into the classroom and seating herself beside him.

Potions seemed to go on even longer than Charms had, and the entire time Ginny had clung to Harry. But, of course, Harry didn't mind, he actually liked it. When the class ended they left for the Great Hall to eat lunch.

" This day just gets worse and worse," Ginny sighed leaning onto Harry's shoulder

" Yeah, it's just going so slow! At least it's lunch time, then we only have to worry about Transfiguration and Arithmancy." Harry reassured pulling her close to him

" I can't wait to go to this Ball, it is going to be so exciting," she squealed squeezing him tighter

Harry laughed and nodded, " Oh, yes, it will definitely be fun,"

They made way to their table and sat down beside each other, across from Hermione and Ron. And surprisingly they weren't making out this time, but just chatting friendly.

" Hey guys!" Hermione said, taking notice of the couple

" Hello," Ginny replied

" Hey," Harry said, taking a sandwich from the plate in front of him.

" So, what did you lot think of that report from Flitwick?" Ron asked rolling his eyes

" I cannot believe he is making us do a report at that length!" Ginny exclaimed

Hermione shrugged and said, " I really don't think it's that bad,"

Harry started coughing on his lunch and then started laughing, " Yeah, you know why? I'll tell you, because on a regular report you will write out two feet anyway!"

Ron and Ginny laughed along with Harry, but Hermione didn't do anything but raise her eye brows and smirk at them.

" Well, Harry, at least I passed potions without trouble, and I didn't scrape by like _ someone _I know," she said especially stressing the word " someone"

Harry glared at her, " Some of us, Hermione, are just not as perfect as you are. Sorry I don't measure up to your standards,"

Hermione giggled and sarcastically replied, " That's okay Harry,"

" Oh, shut up will you?" he said laughing at her despite the anger that he felt towards her. She always had to rub it in his face that he wasn't perfect, and that pissed him off.

" Well, I'm off to the library, I need to get to work on that _report_ you know," Hermione started, smiling widely especially in Harry's direction. She began to stand up and grab her bag, but unsurprisingly Ron got up and picked it up along with his and swung it over his shoulder.

" Like I was saying, we are off to the library, see you lot later," Hermione waved and set off with Ron down the hall in the direction of the library.

" Well, do you think we'd better head off to Transfiguration class yet because we have about ten minutes," Ginny said pushing her plate back and looking over at Harry.

" Yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea," Harry stood up, and like Ron, took both of their bags and Ginny's hand, then together they set off towards Transfiguration.

Soon Transfiguration and Arithmancy had ended, those classes being their new favorites went by quickly. And soon enough they found themselves up in their common room.

Ginny walked into the common room with Harry and sat down on the couch, tossing her bag on the opposing love seat. Harry plopped down beside her and mimicked her action.

" Wow, that was quite a long day," Ginny laughed.

Harry put his feet up on the couch and rested his back against the arm rest. Noticing that Ginny was shoved to the other end, he motioned her over to come lay with him. She smiled and went over to him, sitting on his lap. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead and sighed.

" It sure was, and I am very glad for it to be over."

He rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, if possible. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and caressed his face gently. Harry looked down at her and leaned in for a kiss, and she didn't object. It was soft and gentle at first, and then it depended. Pulling away from the kiss, she walked towards her room, purposely swaying her hips. Just before her hand touched the doorknob Harry picked her up and swung her around.

" Do you think it's fun to tease me?" he said kissing her hungrily.

Pulling away again, laughing loudly this time she nodded, " Oh, yes, quite fun,"

Harry laughed but didn't let her go he just kept looking down at her and smiling, soon that smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of worry. Just as she noticed this he let her go but did not turn around.

" Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, stepping closer to him and rubbing his shoulder.

He paused and then said, " Nothing, nothing to worry about. Why don't we start to get ready for the Ball?"

Ginny looked at him curiously for a moment and then half smiled, " Yeah, I suppose your right,"

Harry rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, " Well, I will see you there, you know the rules, we have to meet our date at the Ball."

She sighed and then smiled, " Okay, see you later, love you,"

He kissed her once more and then said, " Love you too,"

Ginny let go of him and then retreated to her room, it was time to get ready for the ball, this was the time she had been waiting for all night.

She took a quick shower and then slipped on the turquoise halter top gown with the silver heals. Then she headed over to where all her make up was and started to fix her hair and make up.

First she magically dried it and curled it lightly, just so it bounced a bit. Then she put it up in a loose bun and let two strands of it fall down onto her soft cheeks. After that she moved onto her make up.

Before she started on her makeup she checked the clock it read, 8:37, she had about 10 minutes until she had to leave for the Ball so she quickened her pace.

First she applied cover up and foundation by magic, and then she applied " Rosy Red" blush. To match her gown she then put on " Oceans Depths" eyeshadow, and clear lip gloss. Ginny put on her mascara and opened her jewelry box, she picked up the necklace that Harry had given her on their first actual date and carefully put it on. Then she looked through her earrings and decided on her sliver swirling earrings that dangled from her delicate ears.

She picked up her purse and looked herself over in the mirror once more, then, once she was satisfied with her looks she headed to the Ball.

When she arrived at the doors of the large Great Hall, she paused, her stomach suddenly did a flip-flop, and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide. For some reason she was nervous about going into the room, what if Harry wasn't there. Or worse, what if he, for some odd reason, had ditched her.

She decided against this thought and instead reassured herself, after all, he said he loved her... right?

Despite her nervousness she swung the doors open easily and glided in, only to see that Harry was waiting for her.

A/N: I know, I stopped at a bad spot but I thought that I should update now, I am once again very sorry for the long wait! Please review, I am going to start working on chapter 20 right now!


	20. Valentines Day Ball, Part II

A/N: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I want to dedicate this chapter to my new found beta reader Ally. She does wonders with my sad writing, thank you Ally. On with the story... ermm, chapter. Lol

**Chapter 20**

**Valentines Day Ball, Part II**

Harry was at the punch table chatting about nothing in particular with Ron and Hermione when she  
stepped in. He set down his drink and left the conversation to go back to Ginny. When Harry was about five feet away from her he took a sudden step back. She stood there seeming to make everything beautiful just with her presence. Her face and body seemed to glow with such a brilliance that he was amazed all the boys weren't staring at her.

Her gown fanned out from her feet in all directions, and it sparkled brilliantly like the moon lit lake looked on this wonderful starry night. When she smiled at him her smile was as bright as she seemed to be. It glowed eloquently and gave her the essence of a goddess. Her hair was pinned securely in the back letting only a few spare ringlets fall from her temples. This look seemed to make her face seem longer and thinner than she already was. Her jewelry gave the look even more sparkle and Harry swore he had to be staring at the love of his life or there was something very wrong with his mind.

Harry finally snapped back into reality after he felt a bit of drool on his chin. He gave her a gentle smile trying to act as if he wasn't staring at all, though his look of dismay did not disappear as well as he wanted it to. Harry realized this when Ginny began to giggle uncontrollably as he took his sleeve and wiped his chin. He cleared his throat and shook his head a bit to get all the naughty thoughts from his mind, then proceeded towards her now controlled self.

"Hey," Ginny said with a high blush in her soft cheeks. Looking down and her feet that seemed to sparkle in the dimmed light like they were covered in diamonds.

"Hi," Harry began clearing his throat again, getting all the frogs out. " Y-you look beautiful Ginny."

The pink brightened even more in her cheeks and a girly grin reached up to her eyes. Looking up her brown eyes told him she loved him and his compliment, "Thanks, you look quite handsome tonight too, Mr. Potter."

Harry felt so many crazy butterflies in his stomach, making feel as if he was going to retch due to nerves. He hadn't felt like this since his first date, and he actually had a good reason to be nervous. He and Ginny had been out many times before, why was this any different? It was driving him off his rocker that he was afraid that if one word was not properly annunciated she would walk out on him.

Harry stuck his arm out clumsily and smiled widely at her. Trying to act like he wasn't nervous one bit and the sweat collecting at his brow was just out of the heat around them, he smiled a goofy smile. "Would you care for some punch my lady?"

Ginny laughed and took his arm warmly. She loved it when Harry tried to be smooth and debonair. "That would be immensely wonderful, my knight. Such a gentleman you have grown to be Harry, my training has taught you well..."She giggled when she saw bright red splotches in his cheeks and neck.

"No this is all one hundred percent Potter original, thank you very much. Though I do enjoy thinking you as a teacher." He grinned as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

Harry and Ginny started back to where the punch was and were so rudely stopped by a nasty little ferret that was looking at them with his usual smirk. Blonde hair sticking to his head as if he put cement in it, he stood there with his ugly pug-faced date on his arm. Her nose turned up at them as she displayed buckteeth in a sneer.

"Well bless my eyes, it couldn't be Saint Potter and Weaselette, could it? I thought even a brainless arrogant git with an ugly scar on his head would have dropped the likes of her." Malfoy gestured his hand at Ginny, "Poor little thing, even her dress looks like it has been sewn by her mother. I don't know how you sleep in that dreadful, dirty, dusty, nasty shack of yours Weasley."

The sound of Harry's knuckles cracking as his fists clenched was a sound heard in most of the hall. Draco and his frumpy date, Pansy, looked at both of them with utter disgust in their eyes. Harry wanted to jump him right there for the sheer fact of insulting his girlfriend again was getting old and just plain demeaning.

His emerald green eyes seemed to begin to become more vibrant as the spark of anger started to roar inside of him. His teeth began to clench and unclench as he tried to speak clearly. "You know, Malfoy, you remind me of a helpless stray dog. Once it is fed some scraps it always comes back, hoping they will get a little more. You are really no different, seeing you have not a brain in your head to realize you've already been punished once this year. See, you came back, hoping some scraps of punishment were still waiting for your ugly arse. And look what I have for you,"

Harry stopped just so he could capture the humiliation covering the nasty smirk on Draco's face. A priceless moment had just entered his heart and he wasn't going to let it slip away. He continued on with the pleasure of being Head Boy. "You know, you were just dumb enough to walk into a lovely trap. You let your own smart tongue lead you to ultimate disappointment and distress from your fellow house mates. You have lost twenty-five points for calling this ravishing Head Girl 'Weaselette' and another loss of fifteen for calling your Head Boy a 'brainless arrogant git'. Now, if you have any dignity left in that pasty little body of yours, you'd leave."He gave a big shiny fake smile and stared at Pansy who went red in the face and slowly uncoiled her arm from Draco's. A few loud coughs behind him indicated that Ron was trying desperately to stifle a most wanted laugh.

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth a few times before straightening up and putting his smirk back on his face. Trying to act as proud, arrogant, and heartless as he usually did, he stormed off. Though a quick glare was given pointedly at Harry. Pansy waited a few minutes before finally, and almost sneakily, ran off after her poor Drakie Poo. 

As the last of the pink dress was around the corner, Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder. The hand was shaking slightly as he turned around to see Ginny basically holding herself up from falling to the ground in laughter. Ron and Hermione were equally at fault as their faces were a bright red and glistening tears gathered in their eyelashes.   
"Brilliance... utter brilliance. That ferret prat deserved every word, and you only could have thrown a punch at his smirking face to make that any better mate!" Ron said, ears and cheeks splattered with red coloring from the heat and laughter.  
"That... was... oh Harry! I'm so glad you let him take it where the sun don't shine..."Hermione said, holding her sides during her random vicious fits of giggles. Her hair became a bit wilder as she was on her knees in laughter and the humidity in the room rose.

"Perfect. I don't think I could be any prouder of you and that wicked speech you just gave." Ginny said now joining, once again, with Hermione in a giggling fiasco.

Harry finally got his own turn to laugh with hysterics. The look on that ugly prat's face was the most funny thing he had ever seen in his life. It even beat the one time George put ever-stronger jelly cement in Hermione's face cream and cats from all the houses made their way to lick from her face in the common room. It came off two weeks later and she still smelled of marmalade.

They all calmed down a bit later and broke up from each other. Harry took his date's hand and led her to a much quieter corner of the hall. No one was over there and Harry finally thought he could spend a bit of alone time with Ginny while they were here.

When they took their seat on a random red couch, the fast beat music came to a slow and then to a final stop. A murmur of people could be heard until they all fell in silence, searching around the room to see if anyone was moving to turn it back on. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and eventually broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Welcome to the enticing, enthralling, exhilarating, exciting, enormous, Valentine's Ball." As his voice boomed the odd choice of wording, a uproar of applause filled the hall. Dying down, he continued, "You should all have enough knowledge in your small minds to know that this ball wouldn't have even been existent if it weren't for two loyal leaders. Those two people should join me on the stage after I say their names; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes causing Harry to hold in another fit of laughter. They took each others hands once more and headed up to the stage with staff members and the band waiting patiently.

"Two trouble-making, hurting, great achievers made this ball possible. Both seem to be punishment prone and one has just spent two agonizing weeks in the hospital wing. With keeping their grades to a high average and pulling this extravagant ball together, I think they should receive a hearty round of applause." Once again applause erupted from the students along with whistles and catcalls.   
"I do hope you all have a ravishing evening tonight. If anyone has a song request, please inform me or Professor McGonagall. We would be more than happy to see that it happens. Now, let the ball continue!"

Slow music faded back onto the floor and couples went out and retired to their old positions of dancing. Harry and Ginny were about to go back to their serene corner when he stopped her and held out his arm stiffly.

"Care for a dance, love?" He said, bending at the waist in a quarterly bow.   
A smile and a stifled giggle was just reassurance as she looked into his eyes. "More than anything in the world."

They zig-zagged in and out of students to look for a comfortable place to dance. They finally found a quite spacious area towards the end of the room and came together to get comfortable. Finally taking their first dance, they smiled sheepishly at one another.

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and played with the soft raven hair at the base of his neck. Harry put his hands delicately about her thin waist and shook slightly with nerves. No reason to be nervous, but boy... was he ever!

Noticing he was a bit shaky, Ginny moved in closer to him. His hand trembled on her back and his eyes quickly started to dart in all directions, not daring to look straight into the soft chocolate brown. Thinking he was probably just a bit cold, she moved in until their bodies seemed to meld together; a perfect fit. Resting her head against his hard chest, she could feel his heart beating like a hummingbird. Harry stiffened as she let herself melt into him but soon relaxed and set his chin atop her fiery red curls.

Moving gracefully and peacefully, they danced in comfort together. They were both in another world with one another that had no other students in it. It seemed so still and motionless that they seemed to be floating. With no memory that there was anyone else on the dance floor, they stared into each others eyes. Soon enough, they were jolted back into reality as a faster song came on. A waltz was being played and Harry new it was time to change positions.

He took one of her hands from his neck and wrapped his own around it. Placing his other hand at the small of her back, she rested her free hand on his shoulder. They began their steps and soon were dancing the waltz with ease and pleasure. A quick dip and Ginny was giggling as she was raised back up into position.

Harry maneuvered through the room with quite a talent, that soon people stopped and watched the perfect couple. Neither knew the others were watching because emerald eyes were lost in chocolate. Other couples backed off the floor until it was completely vacant, except the two unknowing people in the center. They continued to float along the floor to the music, no thought to the prying eyes. The song slowed and Harry dipped her one final time, giving her a warm smile. Bringing her back to him close, Ginny could feel the trembling had ceased.

Before they could get lost in their own world once again, a single person began to clap. Soon, the whole student body and staff was cheering and whistling for the two waltzers. Roughly three hundred people made sure the two knew they were meant to be.

With a sly smirk on his lips, he looked towards his dance partner. Taking her hand and raising it as if she had just won a wrestling match, they took a bow. A polite subtle laughter erupted from the onlookers and soon Harry and Ginny joined in.

When they stood up everything went back to normal. All of them started talking loudly and music began to play once again.

"Do you want to have a seat for awhile? I'm a little worn down," Harry asked, taking Ginny's hand into his own.

"Yeah, me too. You're a wonderful dancer Harry! I never knew you could do that, why didn't you tell me about it before?" She asked curiously as Harry led her to a comfortable seat.

With a mocking tone he replied, "Well, you never asked!"

Sitting down along side him she simply giggled and rolled her eyes. "You Harry Potter, are a minx."

Their eyes connected and, once again, the world around them melted into unnoticed puddles at their feet. Forgetting that they were surrounded by teachers and other students, Harry raised his hand and caressed her silk-like cheek. Ginny leaned in, longing the sensation brought when Harry's lips connected with her own.

Soft lips touched soft lips and a sudden explosion went off. Not the wanted explosion of emotions but an actual cursed explosion.

A/N: Please review, many hours of work were put into this chapter by Ally and I. Hope you enjoyed it!

Lissy


	21. Valentines Day Ball, Part III

A/N: I would like to give a big "thank you" to my beta once again, she does an excellent job! Thank you ally! And thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, if I didn't get reviews then I wouldn't be posting at all.

Sorry that I have been posting slowly, I am trying, it is just a bit hard for me to think up new ideas to keep you all entertained. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Love you all!

Lissy

aka

Cupcakes-20

**Chapter 21**

**Valentines Day Ball, Part III**

_Recap:_

_Their eyes connected and, once again, the world around them melted into unnoticed puddles at their feet. Forgetting that they were surrounded by teachers and other students, Harry raised his hand and caressed her silk-like cheek. Ginny leaned in, longing the sensation_

_brought when Harry's lips connected with her own._

_Soft lips touched soft lips and a sudden explosion went off. Not the wanted explosion of emotions but an actual cursed explosion._

_End of Recap_

As the explosion sounded throughout the Great Hall, the castle began to shake. The ceiling began to crumble and screams of utter surprise and horror started to bellow over the destruction.

Emerald eyes darted from the ceiling to his beloved girlfriend, Harry knew what was at stake here. Taking hold of her waist, he flung himself on top of her to the ground for safety. After saving her life once again, the floor began to shake as if an earthquake were

happening right beneath them.

_"Merlin why does this always have to happen to me?" _He thought as he threw his redheaded date over his shoulder and ran towards the entrance of the hall.

Running at full speed, Harry had to turn on his brakes from a large rumble that was happening right at the exit. Almost falling on his rear, he came to a halt in front of a large crack that was forming in the hard marble floor. With a deep breath, he jumped over the ever-growing

abyss and landed delicately on his two feet.

He ran to a safe corner in the entrance of Hogwarts and looked around. Surprisingly, if he were to be standing out here the whole time he would have had seen no signs of an explosion. Realizing Ginny was still propped on his shoulder, he let her down with ease to the floor.

"Ginny, are you hurt? Are you okay?" he said gasping for breath as he looked all over her body for wounds.

"Um, yeah…sure. Thanks Harry," she said in a dazed state, staring into the source of the terror. Loud screams and cries of help could be heard outside to the lucky ones.

"No problem," he said now turning his attention to the crumbling Great Hall.

Another large rumble filled the building and the floor of the Great Hall burst into bright orange flames. More screams could be heard as many started to get terribly injured. "Oh Merlin Harry, those poor people. They're trapped!"

Her big chocolate eyes filled with crystal tears as she thought of all those people that would be hurt, or worse killed. All of a sudden her eyes widened in horror and her lip began to quiver.

"Harry ... Ron and Hermione are in there!" Ginny gave him a glance and then darted back into the inflamed room, straight for her cause of distress.

" Ginny! NO!" Harry screamed, running with full speed after her.

Running after the fast redhead, he didn't expect her small legs to carry her that quickly. She had the hem of her gown tightly in one hand and her wand gripped firmly in the other.

Now realizing that he had forgotten to take his wand out, he began to search all of his pockets. While watching Ginny and digging in all his pockets, he didn't see there was an obvious obstacle ahead. Still running as quickly as possible, he tripped over a large bit of

ceiling. Falling on his arm, he heard a definite snap and a rush of pain indicated that it was broken.

"Ow!" He said in a bit of shock and pain. Regaining as much composure as possible, he stood up with a little wince of pain.

Looking towards the arm, he winced again. The skin had been torn off and he could see a fragment of the broken bone. Taking a deep breath, he searched around the room for Ginny. Spotting her red locks, he held his now found wand as tightly as possible in his right hand. Now watching where he was going, he headed towards her.

"Ginny, slow down. Just wait a second, for me." He panted running up to her.

"Harry, they're inside there!" She pointed towards the burning Great Hall floor, "What spell can we cast to stop it?"

"Glacius... that freezes things, right? It should burn it out." He thought back on his studies to see the charm clearly in his mind.

"Oh brilliant Harry! We'll both cast it on the count of three. Ready? One... two... three!"

"GLACIUS!" Both of them screamed, over the noisy chaos. Crystal ice shot from their wands and cooled the fire to nonexistence. Searching around the now cleared room, they spotted them. Ron was lying on top of Hermione with his hands clasped over his head.

"Ron! Hermione! Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" She said running to her brother and flinging her arms around him. After that she moved to Hermione and gripped her in a deathly hug.

" Guys! Let's get out of here before we all end up trapped." Harry shouted over the crash of more falling ceiling.

Nodding, Ginny jogged over to him but stopped abruptly. With her hand clasped over her open mouth, she stared at Harry's wounded arm. Noticing where her gaze was drawn to, he tried to push the pain out of thought.

"Ginny, it's fine. Come on, let's go!" He said trying to redirect her to the serious problem at hand.

Her dark brown eyes didn't move from the wound but she nodded. Running with them to the exit, she only could stare at his battered arm.

As they ran for it, Ron's voice could be heard saying, "I don't know what I'd do without you two!"

"Glacius!" Harry shouted as fire began to cross their path once again. "No thanks needed. What was I supposed to do? Leave you in there to burn?"

" No, I suppose a true friend wouldn't let their friends burn." He shouted as they finally left the Great Hall, now in ruins.

"I suppose we should head up to our dorms. That way, Dumbledore can clear away this mess without us getting in the way." Looking back to where he and Ginny were dancing moments before, it now laid in crumbles. The room seemed only a memory now.

"I guess your right. Though, you," Hermione said shaking a finger at Harry, "should go to the Hospital Wing. I love you and thank you dearly but I think the bones split."

" I will Hermione. Don't worry." Harry said with a weak smile to reassure her.

"Good, now come after your bandaged up. If she keeps you, Ginny, come and get me." She said giving them both hugs.

"Sure, I'll come right away if he gets stuck there." Ginny said, pale and staring off into space.

Noticing her coloration, Harry pocketed his wand and walked over to her. "Ginny, are you all right." Before she could answer, her eyes rolled back and she became limp. Falling, Harry caught her with his one good arm.

"Bloody Hell! She's gone and passed out." Ron said stating the uttermost obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Harry, let's hurry and get her to the Hospital Wing. Well, Ron you should do it. We can't risk Harry losing function in both of his arms now can we?" She let off a small giggle. She was speaking so quickly most of her words slurred together.

Taking his limp sister from Harry, Ron picked her up as if she was a baby. Following behind him was Harry and Hermione. She was making sure the bleeding didn't get too bad.

Harry didn't think about his arm. All of his concentrated thought were on his unconscious girlfriend. The last time Ginny was in the Hospital Wing, she was in a coma. Thinking about that tragic time, he had to shut his eyes to not let burning tears fall.

They entered the wing and noticed half of the beds were occupied. Madame Pomfrey was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Shouting spells and handing students concoctions to drink, she tried to stop all the moaning and crying.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, lay down. I'll be with you in a minute just get out of my way." Frantically, she moved towards them with a bandage.

Moving out of her way quickly he walked over and sat on a bed. Ron followed behind him and laid Ginny gently in the next bed. Hermione conjured up two chairs for them to sit in and they sat against the wall, closest to Ginny's bed.

The matron walked over to them, now in a much calmer state. Having cured and calmed all the others, she could put her full attention on the two. Seeing all the others were there at least fifteen minutes before the four, she had to treat them first.

"Mr. Potter, what seems to be wrong with your girlfriend?" She asked, pouring potions on his wound. He winced and gritted his teeth as he tried to answer.

"She just fainted," he mumbled out as she stopped the bleeding with a simple charm.

"Well, that's easy to fix." Pulling a vial from her pocket, she uncorked it and stuck it beneath Ginny's nostrils.

With a slight jerk, Ginny;s eyes fluttered open. With a curt smile, Madame Pomfrey turned back to Harry.

"Now, Skele-Grow it is. The bone split entirely and fragments have chipped off. I know you hate this rotten potion but you are going to have to suck it up, and save that scowl for another day." She said as Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"What happened!" Ginny said now fully recovered from her fainting spell, "Oh Merlin Harry, are you all right?" Jumping from her bed, she rushed to his bedside.

Lifting his good hand, he rubbed her cheek assuringly, "Yes love, I'm okay. Madame Pomfrey will fix me all up, fine and dandy."

A curious look covered her face as she looked from him to his arm. Tears bubbled up in her eyes as she turned, for the second time that evening, to let no one see her cry.

"Mr. Potter, you will stay here until your bones regrow. I'll permit you all to stay with him as long as you make no noise. Goodnight." She said, now clicking off to her office.

After watching her walk away, his gaze went around the room. Most of the patients had already left. Neville, a Ravenclaw second year, and a few others were left with him now. Harry turned his gaze back to Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks for the much needed help." He smiled up at his two best friends.

"It's the least we could do. We need to try and catch up with your tally on saving our lives. You two are truly life savers. Now, we'll leave so we don't interfere on your... alone time." She hugged him tightly before taking Ron's hand in her own.

"Thanks again mate. Get better quick because I can't go to Potions without you, it isn't the same."

"No problem really. And trust me, I wouldn't miss a chance to get points taken away. Now you two enjoy the evening." They smiled at him before leaving him alone with Ginny.

After Harry watched the couple walk out, he turned to face Ginny. She

was lying back on her bed, facing away from him. He stared at her

small figure and noticed it was shaking gently.

"Ginny, why don't you come get comfortable with me?" He patted the empty space next to him.

At first she didn't move. Then, she sat up and rubbed her teary eyes before turning to face Harry.

Motioning for her to come over again, he examined her. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, mascara running down her cheeks. Her elegant turquoise dress was now ripped completely down one side and was covered in soot and ash. Her hair was loosely falling from the bun, but Harry thought she could be no more beautiful.

Staring at the ground, Ginny walked over and sat carefully on the edge of the mattress. With his good hand, Harry rubbed her back soothingly. "What the matter love? Are you feeling ill?"

She shook her head and then mumbled, " You got hurt, because of me."

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face but then recovered when he realized how he had got hurt.

" No, Gin, it's not your fault at all. You've never hurt me before."

Still facing the opposite direction she shook her head again. " No, Harry, it is my fault, you see. I went back into the Great Hall while it was burning, and I left you behind, you felt the need to come in after me and in doing so you got hurt. Am I correct?" She asked as another warm tear rolled down her soft cheek.

Harry thought for a moment and then replied. " In a sense you are and in another you are not. You are right that I went back in and got hurt, but you are wrong when you say that it is your fault. I went back into the bloody Hall because I was worried about you, in the back of my mind I knew you would be fine, but I had to reassure myself by going in."

Harry sat up and pulled on her arm gently, signaling for her to turn around. Ginny swung around quickly and put her arms around him. She began to plant soft kisses all over his dirty face while tears still flowed down her own. Ginny pulled away and placed her head on his chest.

" I'm so sorry Harry, I should have done something to help you!" Harry took his good arm and pulled her chin up so that her face was towards his own.

" Please don't let it bother you, it doesn't hurt one bit. It did before but it's alright now." Harry moved his face closer to hers and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. " You being here with me is enough help, just stay with me."

Ginny kissed him on the lips again and pulled away slowly, she placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled weakly at him, " And why wouldn't I do that?"

Harry smirked and pulled her in for yet another kiss. He pulled her close to him and they both cuddled together under the covers. Ginny and Harry both were very tired, so they quickly fell asleep, but just before Ginny yawned and mumbled, " Harry, I love you don't ever leave me."

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this, I noticed that many people have looked at my chapters, but only a select few are actually reviewing. ( learned this from my number of hits ) I would like to know what you think of my chapters, and by reviewing it also helps get my chapters out faster. Okay so I have a question, Why do you think the Great Hall just suddenly burst into flames? Please answer, You will find out in the next chapter.. and the more reviews the faster you will find out!


	22. Many Troublesome Plans

**A/N: Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me! Enjoy this chapter, we worked hard on it!**

**Chapter 22**

**Many Troublesome Plans**

Waking up the following Tuesday with the sun glaring in his eyes, Harry turned over. His left arm felt very stiff as he realized Ginny's warm body wasn't laying next to his. Propping himself up with his right arm, his emerald eyes scanned the room. Not seeing her crimson waves anywhere, worry started to fill his heart. About to get up to begin a search, he noticed a piece of parchment on the nightstand. Picking it up, he smiled recognizing the familiar handwriting.

_**Good Morning Love,**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you in bed this morning. Dumbledore called for a meeting involving the staff, heads, and prefects. He said it was called to clear up some things about the attack. Personally curious about this, I didn't think I could skive it off. I think I have a pretty good idea what really happened but following the rules would be good for once. I left about five after five and I'm stopping by the library on the way back. We have that big Charms essay due as you know and I'll grab some breakfast before heading back. **_

_**I sure hope you find this note. I really don't want you to worry, especially about me. You really don't need anymore stress or your lovely raven hair will turn white. **_

_**My love forever and always, **_

_**The very sexy redhead, **_

_**Ginny xoxo **_

_**P.S. When your done reading this you better be smiling! **_

Without skipping a beat, Harry's lips reached his eyes in a smile. Placing the note back on the stand, he checked the clock. Reading 8:30, he knew she would be back any moment with their breakfast. Though, he didn't want the food, he wanted Ginny.

Swinging his tired legs over the beds edge, he stretched his right arm being careful with the left one. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was still clothed in his suit. Looking at the chair next to his bed, he found his uniform and pajamas were draped across the back. Stripping slowly from the suit, he put on the white beater and blue shorts. Barely had he begun to climb back into the warmth of the bed when he heard a familiar noise.

The clicking heels of Madam Pomfrey were heading his way.

"Good morning, Potter. How is that arm of yours?" She said, taking the sling gently off his arm.

"Much better! Well, at least better than yesterday." Harry said giving her a friendly half-smile.

"That's a good sign," she said jokingly, "I think you'll be able to leave around lunchtime. How does that sound to you?" Retuning the smile, Madam Pomfrey handed him a flask of Skele-Grow.

"Perfect, absolutely wonderful. Though, do I really need to drink that?" He said making a face at the flask of potion. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him sternly.

"Yes, Potter, I think you better." Laughing a little, he stared at his destiny and frowned.

"Darn shame too.." Taking it in his hand, he drank it all in one go. Choking a little at the burning sensation, he spat out, " It just gets worse and worse every time doesn't it?"

She looked at him as if in deep thought, "To be honest, I've never had to use it. Never broken a single bone in my body." Waving her wand, the glass disappeared.

"Well, that's something to be proud of." Smiling, he appreciated the matron placing his arm back in the sling.

"I suppose so," she replied in a monotone, "I will be back to check on you before you're released."

Harry replied, "Okay, thanks!"

Madame Pomfrey nodded knowingly and clicked off towards her office once again.

Harry let his head rest against the pillow, he closed his eyes in thought and wondered when the redhead that lighted his life would walk through the doors once again. And just as though the thought floated out of his mind, the doors of the hospital wing swung open. Flaming red hair whipped behind her as she seemed in a rush state. Carrying her bag on her shoulders, she had out in front of her two plates of food which she was levitating with her wand.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry said, smiling seductively at her and giving her a cheeky wink.

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Me, beautiful, ha." Smiling again, she let her bag drop to the ground, and walked over to him. Ginny gave him a small kiss on the cheek by his ear and whispered, "Now maybe hello gorgeous..." she said suggestively as she pulled away.

Conjuring up two trays and a chair, barely had the plates hit the trays when Harry grabbed her with his good arm and pulled her on top of him. He smirked down at her and kissed her softly on her lips, "I beg of you, don't tease me. It's horribly mean."

Ginny smiled and then failed at keeping in her laughter, "But it's quite amusing," she said making the puppy dog face.

"Not fun for me!" Harry protested letting her up from his lap.

"Oh your such a party pooper." Ginny said as she pulled his tray over to him.

Harry looked at her and pretended to be shocked, "Am not," he said childishly.

She shook her head and sat down on the chair that she had conjured as she began eating she replied, "Sure Harry, whatever you say."

Harry laughed and began to eat as well, "So, what did Dumbledore say about the cause of the explosion?" He questioned.

Ginny placed her fork on the tray and shifted a bit in her seat, "Well, actually, nothing. All he talked about was how the prefects had to clean it up and when they would be doing that. And we also discussed where we would be having breakfast lunch and dinner, which will be in the court yard, unless the weather acts up, then it will be in our dormitories. But as far as the 'cause of it' goes, he said nothing." Ginny paused and then started up again, "Oh! I almost forgot, Professor Dumbledore said that as soon as you are released he wants you and me to go up to his office for a 'private' meeting."

Harry looked overly confused as he said, "What for? Do you think he is going to tell us the cause then?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her orange juice, "Yes, I do. And I also think I know why it happened or who for that matter."

Harry nodded, and without looking up from his plate, said, "Voldemort"

Ginny sighed and started again, "Yes, that's exactly what I thought too."

He shook his head, "But we don't know if it's him for sure,"

"It's most likely him, I wish it wasn't. After all he has been possessing your dreams again, Harry." Ginny picked up her wand and waved it over her empty plate and tray, they disappeared and she moved to do the same for Harry.

"It just doesn't make sense," Harry started as he scooted over and motioned for Ginny to join him. She walked over and sat down beside him, "Why would he attack the whole school during a major event when the only person he wants to kill would be me?"

"Exactly, and that is why I think there must be something more to this whole thing. There must be someone else, or something else for that matter, that he wants to kill or hurt. Which is why I dropped by Fred's classroom on the way back here and picked up one of these," she held out her hand, and in it was a shrunken box of 10 Extendable Ears. " I figured that the professors would be having meetings and such about this, so we could easily hear what they have to say. I also have yet another idea, I thought that we could maybe put a charm on these so that they would record everything that was heard." She took a breath and continued once more, " I didn't think it would be very wise of us to stand outside of their offices and just listen there, I mean one of them could hear us and then we would be totally busted."

Harry looked shocked and amazed at the same time, " You are bloody brilliant, how did I wind up with someone as smart as you!" he exclaimed as he kissed her on the lips quickly.

Ginny laughed and smirked, "You're **very** cute and very lucky!"

Harry smiled charmingly and made is voice a bit deeper as he said, " Thank you, thank you very much."

Ginny looked a bit confused but laughed never less, "Okay ...?" "Er,.. I heard it on T.V. once... erm never mind," he said as Ginny continued to talk. "Do you think we should tell Hermione and Ron about this?"

"No, they have enough to deal with right now, I'm sure we will be able to do this on our own."

"Alright, oh, and when I went to the library I pulled out a few books on the subject: 100 Sneaky Ways To Get What You Want, this one is about eavesdropping and such. Are You a Good Listener? It's about the same thing once again," Ginny handed those two to Harry, he glanced through them and then handed them back to her. She stuffed them back into her bag and started talking once more. "Now, there is more to my plan, but we need to discuss it later, in private. And we will need to have at least Hermione's help with this, we will need more people," she whispered.

He looked at her curiously and cocked his head, "Give me a hint, what is it about?"

"Only three words, Department of Mysteries."

His eyes widened to the size of plates, "Oh, no, I cannot go back there again. Not after Sirius..." he said waving his arms in the air.

"Shhsh! ... People could be listening! Just have some faith in me, I have a few things up my sleeve, but we have to discuss those in our dormitory too."

"Gin, I do have faith in you, all in the world, but I just don't think I could handle going back in there. I will wait to hear the rest of your 'plan' until I decide though," He smiled weakly at her and then placed his arm around her shoulders.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Ginny spoke up, "Did you happen to find out approximately when you will be released, because these beds are horribly uncomfortable. I like our love seats better,"

Harry smirked and nodded, "As do I, and yes I did. Madame Pomfrey came by, when you were gone, to check on my arm and she said that around lunch I can leave,"

"Wow, that's great! I was almost positive you'd be in here for the rest of the week," she replied nuzzling into his chest, " That would be horrible,"

"I don't think I'd like it very much either," He said kissing the top of her red waves.

_**( sound of bell ringing, signaling first class of the day )**_

Ginny sighed and then stood up, "Well, I better get off. Arithmancy is first, and I definitely don't want to be late, Professor Vector might just eat me alive!" She swung her bag over her shoulder once again, blew him a kiss, and walked off.

"Love you!" he called after her.

She smiled inwardly as she turned around, " Love you too."

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I have just recently started a new story it's a L/J romance fic, called, " Everlasting Love". Check it out sometime when you can, I would appreciate your thoughts. Meanwhile please review on this chapter, I love reviews very much! Thanks again,**

**Lissy**


	23. Breaking an Entry and A Letter

**A/N: I know I've said this a million and two times already but I'm SO SORRY for the long wait! Thank you to all my reviewers! This chapter is a little... well, pointless lol. I've worked long and hard on it, but there is very little point to it. But never less I hope you all enjoy it all the same! Happy reading!**

**A/N 2: In this chapter Hermione uses a spell that I've created **_" Generoduo"_ **generoduo is Latin for** " Create Two" **I just wanted to inform everyone of that before you read this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**Breaking an Entry and A Letter**

A few minutes after Ginny had left the Hospital wing, Harry found himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep. He awoke about an hour and a half later only to find Madame Pomfrey shaking him.

" Potter," she said, shaking him a bit harder, " Wake up! It's time for you to go."

Harry's eyes opened slowly as he yawned and stretched, he quickly noticed that his sling had been taken off and he was feeling much more flexible.

" Okay, okay, I'm up," he said, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Madame Pomfrey handed him his cloak and uniform and started to pull the curtains around his bed." Here, put your uniform on, once you've dressed you can go ahead and head down to the Great Hall, lunch will be starting in about fifteen minutes." with that said she felt that there was no need to stay so she clicked off to her office leaving Harry to himself.

Harry slipped out of his beater and shorts and changed into his uniform and pulled on his cloak quickly. He put his wand in his pocket, straightened his glasses, and walked out of the Hospital wing, heading towards the Head's dormitories.

As soon as the familiar canvas had came into sight he dashed up to it, said the password, and scurried into the common room. He grabbed his bag and then ran back out of the room, now walking briskly towards the great hall.

Before he even reached the doors he heard a girl squeal and then felt someone hug him, at first Harry thought it was Ginny but when he turned he had received a mouthful of curly brown hair, Hermione.

" Oh, Harry, I'm so glad your out again!" she squealed, then she let go of him and gave him a friendly smile, "How's your arm?"

Harry smiled, " Much better than before,"

" That's great!" she exclaimed, looking around cautiously, "Ginny told me all about your plans," Hermione whispered.

" And what do you think?" he asked slowly, afraid that she would blow up at him.

" I think it's bloody brilliant if you ask me!"

He was surprised, very surprised," Wow, Ron really has taken a toll on you, hasn't he?"

Hermione giggled, " Yeah, but for the most part I think it's better that I've loosened up a bit,"

" So do I," Harry muttered.

Hermione laughed and then slapped his arm, " Oh shut up, come on let's get us a seat, Ginny's been waiting for you,"

Harry smiled at her and followed her to the table. When they got half way into the Great Hall a ball of flaming red hair came running towards him, knowing it was Ginny a smile spread across his face. She ran into his arms and he picked her up, spinning around in a circle.

When he set her down she beamed from ear to ear, she had missed him so much and he had only been in the Hospital wing for a day! Half of that day she had been with him too, " I missed you," she said as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

" I missed you too, it seemed like I was in there for an eternity!"

Ginny laughed and nodded, " Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on you should get something to eat before we head back to our dorms, we have a free period after lunch, and Hermione wanted to use up that time for planning."

" Oh, okay, er ... did you tell Ron?" Harry whispered as he seated himself at the long table.

She shook her head, " Hermione and I didn't know if we should, I mean the last time we went to the Department of Mysteries he had gotten himself attacked by flying brains... only Ron"

Harry snorted, " Yeah, now that you mention it, that was pretty funny,"

" What was pretty funny?" Ron asked clueless, having heard the last sentence Harry said.

Harry looked at Ginny nervously, " Er, nothing,"

Ron didn't object, he just raised his eyebrow and then shrugged, " Can you hand me the Pumpkin juice please?"

Ginny giggled and handed him the large pitcher, "Sure."

" So, I was planning on meeting up with Nevile and Seamus, we were going to go to the library to do a bit of studying, would you like to join us Harry?"

Harry felt guilt surge up inside him as he replied, " Oh, no thanks, actually I was planning on going back to our dorm after lunch. I was going to do some research on the N.E.W.T subjects, as you know we'll be taking them in April, and that's only two months away. You guys can go ahead and have fun."

Ron gave him a curious look and again shrugged, " Alright, we can study another time,"

After they had finished eating Ron kissed Hermione goodbye and set off to the library while Ginny, Harry, and Hermione headed off to their dormitory.

Once they reached their dormitory, Hermione seated herself down in a chair while Harry and Ginny sat together on the love seat.

" So how are we supposed to get into the Department of Mysteries?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her lip and sighed, " Well, I'm not really sure, I mean we can't use the invisibility cloak obviously," she stood up and started pacing. " people like Moody would be around guarding the entire building."

After a few minutes Hermione sat back down and started rubbing her forehead. Silence filled the room as they sat in deep thought, Harry was the one to break the silence.

" Hey do you think there might be a potion that would make us invisible for like two hours or something?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged, she had no idea but Hermione stood up and flung her arms up in the air, " Why didn't _I _think of that? Of course, brilliant Harry, brilliant!" before either of them knew what happened Hermione ran out of the room.

Ginny started laughing and Harry just looked confused, suddenly the door opened again and Hermione stuck her head in, " Well, are you coming with me or are you just going to let your arses go numb!"

With that they both got up and followed Hermione out of the room and all the way to the third floor. " Harry do you have your invisibility cloak with you?"

He pulled out the filmy material from his pocket and nodded " Always,"

" Good everyone under, no talking and be careful not to show your feet," Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered, " _Alohomora!_"

The tall old door swung open, creaking loudly and the three of them snuck in unnoticed. Hermione kept her wand out and looked around checking for any signs of people being in the library, once the it was clear she again whispered another spell, " _Lumos!_" the tip of her wand lit and she held it in front of them as they crept up to one of the long bookshelves.

" Hey, whoever is grabbing my butt, please keep your hands to yourself," Hermione said shifting uneasily under the cloak.

Even though no one saw, Harry blushed a deep crimson, " Sorry, thought it was Ginny," he muttered, Hermione didn't acknowledge him but Ginny burst out into a fit of giggles.

" _Shh!_" Hermione hissed angrily, " Do you want to get caught?" she whispered, Ginny just shook her head and grunted.

Ignoring this, Hermione lifted her wand up higher so that the spines of the dusty books could be read.

" Hm, let's see here:_ Mystical Creatures That Really Do Go Bump In the Night_, ... no no,... _Performing The Very Dark Arts_, .. no.. Aha!" she exclaimed pulling out a greenish ripped and dusty book that was attached to the bookshelf by an old rusty chain. " _Potions: Disillusion and Invisibility_," it read, she waved her wand in an 'L' shape over the book as she whispered " _Generoduo!"_ another copy of the book appeared in her hands. She shoved this copy at Ginny and thankfully Ginny caught the book.

"_Nox_" she whispered making her the tip of her wand return to its normal state. " Okay guys, let's get out of here before we get caught," she said as she turned and started to walk towards the entrance.

Just before they reached the doors they flew open and a small beady-eyed cat crept in followed by none other than Filch. " Who's there!" he bellowed " Someone set off the Stealth Sensory Spell, there's no way out of this Professor Snape has just informed me that the charm has gone off!"

Ginny gasped but thankfully Harry had put his hand over her mouth.

" Show yourself!" He grunted loudly

Suddenly Ginny pulled Harry's hand away from her mouth, thinking fast, and screeched out an evil laugh, " Oiy, has ickle Filchy come to find me up to no good, eh?" she screamed out, throwing her voice so that it sounded like it was coming from the other end of the room. " I guess Filchy Wilchy will just have to come find Peevesey!" then the room was filled with another evil laugh and Filch turned running for the opposite end of the room.

" Argh! Peeves! You'll never get away this time!" he yelled angrily.

Hermione giggled quietly and then led them back out of the library, they didn't dare speak or make a sound until they were safely back in Harry and Ginny's common room. When they entered Harry ripped off the cloak and the three of them burst out laughing.

" That was bloody wicked, Gin!" Harry said, grabbing a stitch in his side.

She giggled and managed to spit out, " Thanks,"

Hermione was grabbing onto the nearest chair, holding onto her stomach and howling with laughter. " Brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant!"

Once they had all calmed down they took a seat as Hermione started skimming the pages of the book for a good potion. After a few seconds of searching she whipped out her wand and waved it making a piece of parchment and a quill appear on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

" This one looks like it might just work, I'm going to copy this down on the paper and then get rid of this book, someone might have put a tracking spell on those books up there and we don't need to be in anymore trouble this year than we already are." Hermione said absentmindedly scribbling quickly on the parchment.

" Your right on that one 'Mione, I've already gotten detention once this year, been in the hospital wing, and gotten Ginny in the hospital wing as well."

Ginny waved a finger at him acting as if she were scolding him, as she said " Not to mention the fact that you've gotten a boy expelled from Hogwarts!"

He shook his head, " He shouldn't have messed with my girlfriend then, he was asking for it!"

Hermione giggled and then shut the book, whipped out her wand for the hundredth time that day, waved it and the book disappeared. " There, now we have about fifteen minutes until Charms, and I have to go get Ron," she said rolling her eyes

Ginny looked at the clock and got up, " Alright I'll meet you there 'Mione, bye!"

Hermione gave Ginny a hug and kissed Harry on the cheek and then sped out of the room. Ginny picked up the paper that Hermione had just written on and placed it in her bag she then went into her room and freshened up, a few minutes later she returned to the common room only to find Harry holding her bag in his hand and opening the door for her.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking the bag and leaving the room she said, " Oh, what a gentleman."

He walked up to her and slipped his hand in hers, " Why thank you, miss."

Ginny didn't reply she just shook her head and giggled at him.

Charms went by quick enough and before they knew it they were in History of Magic class. And of course they didn't get past Professor Binns without a report on The Warlock Secret Society of 1325. Harry and Ginny slipped out of class eagerly, both of them didn't exactly have much enthusiasm for Professor Binns teaching techniques.

" Is he bloody mad," Harry exclaimed as he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny made there way to the Great Hall for dinner. " First he drones on for thirty-five minutes about how all important wizards are guarded by some ridiculous secret society and then he has the nerve to give us a report on it!"

Ron groaned, " ... And, it couldn't be a reasonable sized one, it has to be extremely long,"

" It's not as bad as what he's given us before," Hermione contradicted.

Ginny rolled her eyes, " No, an entire foot isn't that bad? What's worse then an entire foot?"

Hermione sighed heavily, " Honestly you three, you'd think he asked us to do something completely irrational, it is his job to teach us and I believe that, with his usual assignments, a foot isn't that bad. After all, we had plenty of information from him babbling along to make at least half of the report entirely off of just notes,"

Ron turned slightly pink, Ginny started scratching her forehead and Harry cleared his throat loudly. Hermione knew what this meant, " Don't you even think of telling me that none of you took notes,"

" Er,.. well 'Mione, love, I was too busy.. er... admiring you!" Ron said, trying to be sly... it didn't work, Hermione shook her head, " Thank you I'm touched, but you are the worst liar, what about you Ginny? What's _your _excuse? Hmm?"

Ginny's eyes bulged a bit as she sputtered, " Um, well you see, I actually did take notes, er but they aren't very helpful... heh ..."

Hermione grabbed her note book and flipped the pages until she came upon an entire five lined pages of doodles and things like " GW+HP TL,"

Hermione snickered and then tossed the book back at the mortified girl, " Wow those will be really helpful won't they?" Ginny giggled nervously and turned a bit red, " So Harry what's your excuse?"

He laughed and then confidently said, " Fell asleep," Ron, Ginny and Harry all started laughing while Hermione stood with her arms crossed glaring at the three of them.

" 'Mione, can you just help us out once more?" Ron asked slipping his arm around her waist, as they entered the Great Hall.

At first she seemed angry, glaring at him like that, but then the scowl disappeared and was replaced by a look of _' I can't believe I'm about to say this'_ " Fine," she said pushing him away playfully, " But since you are so irresponsible, Ronald, dear, no snogging,"

Ron's face dropped and his arms fell limp at his sides, Ginny giggled quietly and Harry snorted, " Only kidding, love, I don't want to miss out on that either,"Hermione leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek as she sat down. With this Ron's face lit up again.

" Merlin, I'm so hungry!" said Ginny ignoring her flirtatious brother and his fiance, piling her plate with roast beef, carrots and peas.

Ron lifted his fork and pointed at her, " Grrat rife," once he swallowed he repeated himself, " Got that right!"

Ginny laughed at her pig of a brother and then turned to Harry, " After dinner we better go straight up to our dorm and start studying that one section in the Charms N.E.W.T book," she said winking heavily. " I think I've got an _idea_ as to what it all means,"

Harry looked dumbfounded, " Er, ... if you say so,"

" Oh, Harry, don't be dumb," she said through gritted teeth, " You know what I'm talking about, what Hermione, you and I were studying _earlier_, remember?"

A look of realization swept over his face, " Oh, yeah, that part! I thought you were talking about the... er ... other part, heh," he looked at his plate and muttered, _" That was close,"_ Thankfully only Ginny heard that.

When Harry looked up from his plate again he noticed that Hermione and Ron hadn't been talking much, when he glanced over at them he realized why, they were snogging ... again; right in front of the entire school.

Harry cringed, he still wasn't exactly accustomed to watching his two best friends snogged each other, " Merlin guys! Get a room!"

Ginny laughed as the two pulled apart, " Er,.. sorry mate, ... er,... ya know how it is, I kind of just got caught up in the... moment," Ron stuttered making wild gestures with his arms.

He shook his head and then laughed. There was no way that Harry could stay disgusted at his dim witted friend longer than about... five seconds.

Once dinner was over, the four friends went their separate ways. Ginny leaned on Harry as they made their way back to their common room, " You know what next month marks?" she asked as they walked into their dormitory.

Harry thought and thought and thought, but he really had no idea, was it Ginny's birthday? No, that was August 11, he had already gotten her new robes, and a pair of gold earrings for her birthday, so he knew he hadn't missed that. What could it be?

" Er,..." he said. " your mum's birthday?"

Ginny put her arms around his neck and said, "No, silly! Our sixth month anniversary,"

"_Shit!"_ Harry thought, he was totally unprepared, guys didn't remember things like that!

" Oh, yeah, our sixth month anniversary," he said bending down and kissing her, " something that will surely be very special, now ... er ... what would be the date of this lovely occasion, it's seemed to slip my mind."

" March 10th, of course," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

" That is the Saturday before we go on Spring Break," he said more to himself than to her.

" Yep, which means..."

"... That it will be on a Hogsmeade weekend, but... er ... I have something better than that planned of course,"

She smiled and brushed her lips against his again as she whispered in his ear, " And what would that be,"

He shivered at this, he hated it... but at the same time loved it, when she did that. He bent down and then whispered in her ear, " Something that you will find out on March 10, until then you'll have to wait,"

Ginny then shoved him away playfully and turned around pretending to be mad, " Some boyfriend you've turned out to be,"

Harry laughed and then rapped his arms around her from behind, " Don't tell me your angry now, love," said Harry.

She whipped around and giggled, " Of course not, I'm just like Ron,..."

"... Can't lie to save your ass,"

Ginny giggled again, " Right," she leaned up again and kissed him softly on the lips.

The kiss lasted about three seconds before there was a loud tapping on the window in the kitchen part of the common room. Ginny pulled away from Harry and looked at the window, it was an owl, and one that neither of them had seen before. Harry looked at Ginny curiously, she shrugged, and he walked over to the window letting the owl in.

He took the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a Knut, but the owl didn't leave it just stayed there. Harry didn't object, he just looked at it curiously again and then opened the letter.

_**Dear Harry and Ginny,**_

_**I am sorry to say that neither of you appeared at my office today as I requested, I am a bit surprised by this but I'm guessing that you were doing something useful with this time and it just slipped your mind, maybe studying for your N.E.W.T.'s. Yes, I'm sure you were. Well, as I was saying before, you didn't come to my office before so I would like to you come by now, unless one of you gets seriously hurt on the way down here, I want you to be here in ten minutes exactly. No excuses! Thank you, I will be waiting!**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

" Oh, no," Harry started looking at Ginny as she petted the owl, " it's from Dumbledore."

She stopped immediately and looked at him with fear in her eyes, " What is it? What has happened? Does he know we broke into the restricted section of the library?"

He shook his head, " No, but he isn't very happy with us, although it's not because of that. We forgot to go to his office this afternoon! He's waiting for us, we are supposed to be there in ten minutes!"

Ginny sprinted to the door, " Well, let's go! We have to go to the other side of the castle!" She exclaimed running out of the room, Harry followed her at a fast pace.

They reached the eagle that marked the entrance to Pr. Dumbledore exactly seven minutes later, both huffing and puffing heavily.

" Frisklin!" Harry said quickly, trying to catch his breath.

The eagle sprung to life and began spiraling, Ginny hopped onto the stairs and was followed by Harry, when they reached the top, they found the door open with Dumbledore waiting expectantly at his desk.

" Very nice timing, you had ten seconds left." he said smiling kindly at them.

" I am so sorry, Sir, that we missed our original appointment." said Ginny.

He nodded in acceptance, " Quite fine, Miss Weasley, quite fine,"

Harry shook his head " We really should learn to be more responsible!" Ginny nodded in agreement.

Professor Dumbledore smiled again, " I am very pleased to see that you have learned from your mistake so quickly... the minds of today are nothing like the ones of yesterday. You two are the few of my many students that will learn from their mistakes before punishment has been given, thus, you are forgiven again," he stated wisely making the two in front of him beam.

" Thank you, Sir," Ginny said kindly.

" You are quite welcome, Miss Weasley," he said nodding towards her and Harry, " Now, I do believe we had something to discuss about this ... accident in the Great Hall don't we?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry oddly.

Suddenly Harry felt out of place, something felt wrong, but what it was... Harry didn't know. All he knew was that whatever were to happen next, whatever they would find out, would not be good news in anyway.

**A/N: OMG, I think this is the longest it has taken me to type up a chapter in my entire writing experience! I am so so so sorry for the wait, and I hope that you don't give up on me and stop reading because of my slowness, just remember that I won't stop writing until it is finished, which will be a long time! Oh and sorry about the cliffy please review and I will try my hardest to get out the next chapter soon!**

**Lissy**


	24. The New Members of The Order

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

**Hello to all my lovely reviewers, I'm sad to say I will no longer be able to be giving out personally thank yous because of the gay new rule; I want you all to know that I, personally, hate the dang thing so if you would like a question answered leave your email address in your review and I will answer any question you have in an email.**

**Okay, more bad news. Sorry guys I know I'm a slow updater but I'm afraid it will be slowing down even more. School has started along with band, clarinet lessons, volleyball, and piano. I also will be playing in the choir, the piano that is , so I apologize in advance. Well, I need to get started on this homework right now, dang teachers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**OH AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE**

**WONDERFUL REVIEWERS THAT HELPED ME REACH**

** 201 REVIEWS! **

**Now let's remember to review at the end of it so that we can get**

**a head start on 301!**

**Chapter 24**

**The New Members of the Order**

**Recap:**

_Professor Dumbledore smiled again, "I am very pleased to see that you have learned from your mistake so quickly... the minds of today are nothing like the ones of yesterday. You two are the few of my many students that will learn from their mistakes before punishment has been given, thus, you are forgiven again," he stated wisely making the two in front of him beam. _

_"Thank you, Sir," Ginny said kindly._

_"You are quite welcome, Miss Weasley," he said nodding towards her and Harry, "Now, I do believe we had something to discuss about this ... accident in the Great Hall don't we?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry oddly. _

_Suddenly Harry felt out of place, something felt wrong, but what it was... Harry didn't know. All he knew was that whatever were to happen next, whatever they would find out, would not be good news in any way._

**End of Recap:**

"Yes, we do... now where to start?" Dumbledore asked more to himself than the others, " Well, we believe that one of the teachers working here at Hogwarts have been having contact with Voldemort."

Harry turned a bit white, Ginny noticed this at once and grabbed his hand with and gave it reassuring squeeze.

Do you know who that teacher would be?" Harry asked quietly, afraid of who it could be.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, in a way, but I am afraid I don't know for sure. We have suspicions of a certain person and that is why I have called this meeting. I believe that on the night of the Valentines Day Ball, this teacher betrayed Voldemort in some way. Which gave him an excuse to attack the school, not only to hurt you, Harry, but to hurt this teacher as well."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "There should never be any reason for him to attack the school."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, " No, nothing gives him reason to attack Hogwarts, but he, himself, I am sure thinks that it was quite the good reason."

There was a pause until Harry spoke up again, " But, Professor Dumbledore, sir, I don't understand something."

"Yes, Harry?"

"What gave you suspicions that one of the teachers here have been in contact with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore smiled and sighed, "Ahh, quite the bright one you are. Well, you see, about three days before the Ball disaster this teacher asked me if he could join the Order, which seemed suspicious. So, I did a bit of researching and also a bit of spying, sure enough a bit later I had found records of him getting the Dark Mark this September."

Ginny had been quiet for quite some time and felt it was her turn to talk now, "But, Professor, who is this teacher?"

He grinned, "That, Miss Weasley I cannot tell you," he started as a puzzled looked crossed their faces, " unless you join the Order. Which is why I have decided to bring you two here today. Not many of the students would I even consider offering this position to, but I would be delighted to have you join us." Dumbledore stopped and noticed Ginny's hesitant look.

"I have already spoken with your mother and father, Miss Weasley, and I have convinced them to let you join, it was hard.. yes it was quite hard, but my social skills have increased in the past few years I believe. After all you both are now of age, therefore it is quite legal for you to join. Of course this is an exception, usually students would never be given this opportunity, but of course you could turn it down."

Ginny still looked hesitant. What if they did join and something very bad happened to one of them... what if Harry got killed? She couldn't possibly live without him. But her thoughts were interrupted by Harry.

"I will gladly join, but I will not do anything without Gin," Harry said patting her hand gently.

Ginny thought about it for a moment or two and decided that she would not keep Harry from doing something just because she was a bit scared, "Yes, I will join as well."

"Wonderful," he said

"Are there any other students that are part of the Order?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, just three."

"Who would those be, Sir?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore grinned, " Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Nevile Longbottom."

Harry looked confused, " When did they join?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, I asked them not to mention anything to you two because I wanted you to join on your own, without feeling as if you were forced to join." Answered Dumbledore wisely.

"Oh, okay," Ginny said, "so do they both know all about Voldemort and your suspicions as well?"

He nodded, "Yes, they do."

Ginny nodded and sat quietly again, thinking to herself. "Sir? Why have you chosen the five of us to join?"

Dumbledore smiled again, "You five have been through as much as any of the older members of the Order have. You have faced Voldemort time and time again and have managed to live through it. Bravery, character, and cleverness, are the basis requirements to winning a battle and all of you have shown each of them repeatedly in just the past two years. It seems perfectly clear that you five should be in the Order."

Ginny blushed and then cleared her throat, " Thank you, sir."

"Oh, please, now that you have joined call me by my first name," Dumbledore said insistently.

They nodded, this would definitely be something that they would have to get used to. Calling Dumbledore by his first name wasn't a normal thing.

"So, er.. Albus ...," Ginny started, "the explosion in the Great Hall, was, definitely, caused by Voldemort?"

The old man nodded, "Yes, that is quite right." He had that bright twinkling mischief in his eyes they knew only meant he was thinking about something troublesome."And this time he wasn't after me? But then why did my scar burst open a while before, and why was I having so many nightmares ... why am I having those nightmares? It just doesn't make sense!" Harry said shaking his head.

"Yes, my dear boy, it does, it may not seem like any of this makes sense, but it all does. Here I will explain," he said, standing up and beginning to pace the room.

"When I found out that Professor Colvalt had gotten the Dark Mark on September 15th of this year, I knew that employing him here was, indeed, a big mistake." he said, making Ginny and Harry flinch. They always had had suspicions that Colvalt was a bit... funny in the head.

"But," he continued, " unfortunately at the time I had no knowledge of him getting the Dark Mark, so employ him is exactly what I did! A few months later the day of the Ball arrived, I was quite worried that there would be disruption in the hall that night, because the pinky toe on my right foot was burning the night before. And that is a clear sign that trouble is near in my case," Ginny giggled and Harry snorted as he continued talking. " Sure enough a few minutes later the Great Hall had been engulfed in flames and falling debris, injuring many students, but it seemed that most of the destruction was aimed in two people's directions. Can you guess who those two might be?" he asked

Harry nodded. "Professor Colvalt and I?" he asked, knowing he was correct.

"Yes, and to me it seemed a bit ironic that three days before the accident he had came to me requesting to join the Order. It was also a bit odd that he knew what the Order was while no one is to speak of it, therefore the only person other than the members that would know about the Order would be, Voldemort, making it quite clear that he had been in contact with him. Which also made me think that the entire disruption on the 14th was caused by, Voldemort. It seems to me that Professor Colvalt had asked for a job here at Hogwarts to be a spy for him, watching you most likely. Then for some reason Professor Colvalt decided that being on the dark side was the wrong choice and turned over to the good side, making Voldemort angry with him and giving him the perfect reason to attack him, you, and the rest of the school. Your scar bursting open was the first warning of danger, and I believe your dream will be something that will happen in the future, in the final battle I believe."

"Now that you said all of that it does make sense." Harry said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Do you have any other questions?" Dumbledore asked smiling at the two.

"Yes, um, Prof- Albus," Harry started awkwardly, " why don't you just simply send him to court and put him in jail. You have enough evidence that he is a death eater don't you?"

"Yes, Harry, we have plenty of evidence, but we cannot put him in Azkaban." Dumbledore said sadly as he sat back down into his cushy seat.

"Why is that?" asked Ginny.

"Professor Vincent Colvalt has left the area, he has fled from Hogwarts, he is gone."

Harry sighed heavily, " Gone? As in, cannot find him?"

Albus nodded, " That is correct, Harry,"

"Which means we can't put him in Azkaban." Mumbled Ginny.

"Precisely, but I think I have an idea of where he has fled to."

"Probably Voldemort's H.Q. I mean after the accident in the Great Hall, Colvalt probably went back to his side." Harry suggested.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, that is where I believe he has gone to, but where that is exactly I don't know. Now we must rap up this meeting, I understand that Professor Binns has given you a rather long report to finish by Monday afternoon and I suspect you want to get that over with." He gave them a sarcastic smile and then looked down at his desk and started rummaging through drawers. "Ah, here they are," he said as he pulled out two scrawny silver rings, and when Harry looked at them closely he noticed that both of them had the letters, ' OOTP ' engraved in them, but the ring was so slender and the engraving was so small that Harry could barely make it out.

Dumbledore smiled and glanced at the rings that he had handed them, "These two rings will be worn on your left pinky fingers, and as soon as they are placed there they will become invisible and will never come off until you have left the Order, have died or have retired. Wearing these rings is very important, and at the same time helpful. The ring will become warm and vibrate when a meeting is being called."

"So," Ginny started, looking at Dumbledore oddly, "They are like a... messenger. sort of, right?"

"Yes, very much like a messenger,... go ahead slip them on."

Harry and Ginny did so and as soon as they were placed on their fingers their hands began glowing a bright red and the ring slowly blended in with the color of their skin.

Dumbledore glanced at the clock, " Oh, my, I do believe it is about time for you two to go. It is almost nine o'clock, and I need to get started on these plans. Good bye Ginny, Harry, have a nice evening!"

"You too sir,"

"We will," they called as they stood up and walked towards his door.

Dumbledore raised his hand and waved at them, making the door open and letting the two tired and shocked students out of the room. They had went into his office terrified that they were in trouble, and left... being new parts of the Order.

When they returned to their common room Harry collapsed on the couch and Ginny laid down on his lap. He smiled at his redheaded girl friend, she had her eyes closed and her hair was fanned out on his lap, glistening in the light from the chandelier above them. Harry brushed her hair lightly with his hand as he admired her beauty.

"You look beautiful tonight, Gin," he said leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him, "Thanks, you look good tonight too." he smiled back at her again and this time leaned down and kissed her on the lips, just a soft innocent kiss.

Ginny sat up and leaned against his chest, "Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be my name." he said chuckling.

She turned and looked at him seriously. "Harry, doesn't being part of the Order scare you in the least? I mean we are putting our lives in danger-" Ginny stopped for a second as tears filled her luscious chocolate eyes, "I don't know what I would do without you Harry."

It made his heart melt to see that single tear fall down her porcelain cheek. He leaned in and kissed the tear away, pulling her into a loving hug.

"Nothing bad will happen, Ginny," rung Harry's reassuring voice in her ear, even though Harry knew that something bad may happen he wasn't about to tell her that. "Everything will be okay, love, I will protect you with every ounce of magic left in my body."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Voldemort isn't after me, he is after you, Harry, and if something bad happens to you... if you get hurt,... if you d-" she said shakily stopping at the last word and bursting out into tears.

He held her tighter and began rocking back and forth. "I will never leave you, my love, I will always be with you, here," he said pointing to her head, " here," he pointed to her heart, " and here," he said kissing her hard on the lips. She rapped her arms around his neck and put as much passion into the kiss as she possibly could, treating it as if it were the last kiss she would ever share with him.

She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you Harry,"

He smiled slightly, "I love you too, care to get some rest? You look very tired."

Ginny nodded and began to stand up but instead found that Harry had swept her into his strong manly arms and carried to his bedroom. She crawled under the covers and rested her head on the pillows, a few minutes later Harry crept up to her side and slipped an arm around her waist. Hearing the quiet snoring coming from her, he assumed she was already asleep. Harry planted a soft kiss on her cheek and closed his eyes immediately being consumed in a very deep sleep.

**A/N: Ahh, this chapter took forever! You guys probably hate me now.. sorry! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it, much love...**

**Lissy**

**P.S. REVIEW please!**!


End file.
